A Spy's Fate
by debjunk
Summary: There’s a spy in the Order, and it’s not Severus Snape. Who’s side is she really on? Will her attraction to the snarky Potions master keep her from carrying out her mission? AU. RL/OC, eventually SS/OC and RL/NT.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The woman pulled her cloak closer around her to ward off the wind. Her dark brown hair whipped behind her as she made her way into the forest. She quickly walked through the darkness, glancing behind her occasionally to make sure she wasn't followed. Her name was Brianna Corwin, but her friends called her Bree. Although she had trained as an Auror and worked for the Ministry, few people knew her. She had spent most of her career working in the United States as a British liaison and expert on the British Ministry of Magic. Bree really enjoyed her job. It always kept her busy and was very interesting. For the past few years, along with her usual security jobs, she had served as an educator about Voldemort to the Americans. She had only returned to Britain a few days ago, having been summoned by an old friend who needed her help.

She was heading for a meeting with that old friend right now. Approaching the appointed meeting place, Brianna found him waiting there for her. The older man saw her coming closer and nodded his head in greeting.

"Bree, how nice to see you again after all of these years!" he exclaimed.

"I came as soon as I could," she told him. "How are you? Your Floo was urgent. Is everything alright?"

The man laughed. "I am fine Bree. I have some exciting news that I want to share with you. You can be a great help to our cause. I thank you for coming so quickly and being willing to help me," he told her.

"I'm not quite sure what I can do for you," she said, curiosity coloring her voice.

"I believe you can help me win this war, Bree."

Bree raised her eyebrows at that. "What is it you want me to do?"

"I need you to first, infiltrate the Order of the Phoenix. You must find out as much as you can of the workings of that organization," the man explained.

Bree's eyebrows now knit together. "But, why would you need me to do that?"

The man handed her a fat envelope. "It is necessary for the plan to work. The second part of your mission is explained in there. It will explain exactly what you need to learn from the Order and what you are to do with that information. Commit it to memory and destroy the file."

"I still don't understand," Bree said with concern.

"You will when you read the file."

"Sir, I am an Auror. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with infiltrating the Order."

"Bree, your anonymity is vital in this mission. Only you can credibly infiltrate the Order without suspicion. Anyone else I could send would be recognized immediately. It is of utmost importance that no one in the Order knows what your motives are."

The man gave her a stern look. "We have been friends for as long as you have been alive, Bree. I am asking you to do this because you are a close friend and almost a family member to me. I would not exactly say that you owe me, Bree, but I would appreciate your help. I would trust this mission to no one else. Can you leave your scruples behind you and penetrate the Order to accomplish this mission?"

She nodded at him.

"I think your best way to infiltrate the Order is to become friends with one of them and then they will bring you into the fold when you express an interest to join."

"And of course, you know just the person I should befriend?" she asked knowingly.

The man handed her a folder. She opened it and saw a photo of a man in his thirties. He was kind looking with brown hair that was beginning to gray. His face had some early age lines and a few scars. His clothing was a bit shabby. He had a haggard appearance, as if he had been sick for a long while.

Bree lifted the photograph to find a paper underneath it. On the paper was written the name Remus Lupin and a paragraph about the man in question. She quickly read through it and glanced up at her liaison.

"A Werewolf, huh? He's handsome, despite his ragged appearance," she mused. "Is he dangerous?" she asked.

The man chuckled. "Only at the full moon if he forgets his Wolfsbane. You will find Remus Lupin to be quite a gentleman and I think you will be able to foster a friendship, if not more, with him quickly."

Bree nodded. "Where can I find this Remus Lupin?"

"He is in the town of Harrington, which is close to a Werewolf encampment. He has been working underground with his fellow kin as a spy. He spends most of his time with the Werewolves, but you should be able to run into him in the early evenings around dinner time. He frequents a tavern a block away from his flat for his evening meal. He's there every evening, and may be there during the day as well for other meals. Here is the address of his flat." He handed her a small paper with an address on it. "If you would destroy that also when you have memorized it," he told her.

She nodded to him once again.

"I know it will take a bit of time to establish a relationship with Lupin, so you should start as soon as possible," the man continued.

Bree looked into the man's eyes. "I will depart immediately," she assured him.

The man smiled at her. "Thank you Bree. I know all of this is a bit much to take in, but I believe that if all goes as planned, we will be celebrating the defeat of our enemies and better control of the Wizarding world."

He extended his hand towards her and she grasped it and shook it. "Good luck, Bree. You must keep me apprised of your progress."

He reached into his pocket and brought out a mirror. He handed the small square mirror to Bree.

"If you need to contact me, call into the mirror. I have a duplicate and we will be able to communicate that way."

Bree stared into the mirror, while the man took out his copy. He stared into his and Bree was able to see him in hers. She nodded to him in it and then looked up at the real man.

"I will not let you down," she told him.

The man only nodded at her before he raised his hand and Disapparated. Bree raised her hand and did the same. She reappeared in an alleyway near her London Hotel. Quickly rounding the corner, she walked to her hotel and up to her room. The room was small but cheery. It had a king size bed jutting out in the center, and a small table with an armchair next to it on the other side of the bed. She lowered herself into the armchair near the window, and opened the envelope that the man had given her. She spent the next hour studying the information that was within it.

When she was done, she put the dossier down and folded her hands in front of her. The information was intense and complete. It outlined everything she needed to do and the order in which it needed to be accomplished. It listed the members of the Order and gave a brief description of each member. Her task was a daunting one. The orders in the dossier were asking her to endanger her life. Even if everything went as planned, she could be killed. If anyone were to even slightly suspect her at any time, the entire project would be ruined. She would need to be completely covert. Her life depended on it.

She understood what her friend had wanted to accomplish with this spying. Whether she agreed with his motives and plan was not really important. She was his friend and had agreed to help him. Now she was bound to the verbal oath she had given him. Despite her misgivings and her being an Auror, she had given her word. She would follow the plan through to the end.

Brianna was good at what she did. She could be sneaky, ruthless, and secretive, and her Auror training had given her a great ability to lie and make up cover stories. She would not have a problem convincing the Order that she was genuine.

She heaved a sigh as she set the documents on the end table next to her. She placed all of the information about Remus Lupin on top of that. She took her wand and chanted _Incendio_ and the dossier and all of the papers burst into flames. When all of it had been destroyed, she extinguished the fire.

Heaving another sigh she rose and got ready for bed. She would be checking out of her hotel tomorrow and heading for Harrington to begin phase one of the elaborate plan. That part would be easy. It was phase two that scared her to death.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: Bree meets Remus._

_Huge thanks to Lilith Kayden, as always, a wonderful beta._

_Thank you for taking a peek at this. I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review and tell me what you think. (You know the drill, but I feel the need to ask politely.)_


	2. Chapter 2: New Home

**Chapter 2: New Home**

Bree rose early and packed her bags. She checked out of her hotel and found herself in the same alleyway that she had Apparated to and from the night before. In a flash, she had Disapparated and reappeared in the small town of Harrington. She had appeared, luckily, in another alley. That morning she had studied a map of the town and decided where to appear so as not to bring attention to herself. She quickly got her bearings and headed toward the address that her friend had given her the night before. The address was only a few blocks away. As she approached the building, she noticed it was a hotel and room rental establishment.

She drew up to the entrance and went into the door. She walked up to the counter and spoke with the desk clerk.

"I need to rent a room indefinitely," she told him.

"Not a problem, Madam. Rent is on a monthly basis and is 500 pounds. You must give three days notice before vacating."

She quickly agreed to the terms and the man got everything ready for her. After signing for the key, she made her way to her new room on the third floor. Upon entering it, she crinkled her nose. It was dirty and the furniture was worn down. Wandering over to the bed, she placed her bag on it and withdrew her wand. First she performed a cleaning spell. The place looked better already. After that she examined the furniture more closely. She transfigured the couch to something more comfortable in a dark brown color. The table was changed into something that looked like it wasn't about to fall apart. The kitchenette seemed to be satisfactory now that it was clean so she turned back to the bed and sat down on it. She frowned. It was way too soft. Rising again, she transfigured it to the firmness she preferred.

Looking around, she seemed pleased with herself and the changes she had made. She quickly unpacked and found that she was hungry. Knowing she didn't have any food in the small flat, she decided to check out the tavern that Remus Lupin was known to frequent. She hoped it was open this early in the day.

Strolling down the street, she spied the tavern up ahead. It was quite cozy looking. It looked like an old Tudor cottage, except for the sign outside, which was neon. Tilly's Tavern, the sign blinked at her. She came up to the tavern and entered. A cute older woman with her graying hair fashioned in a bun approached her.

"Good morning, Miss, and welcome to Tilly's Tavern. Follow me and I'll get you a seat."

Bree smiled at her and followed her to a small table with two chairs. She seated herself and the hostess handed her a menu. Bree studied the menu for a while as the hostess busied herself with her other duties. After a minute the hostess returned and took Bree's order of bacon and eggs with a glass of tomato juice. The hostess disappeared to get her food.

Bree took a moment to look around better. The tavern was very cute on the inside. Small tables with clean white linens were set up in most of the restaurant, but there was a large bar on one side of the establishment with several barstools lined across it. There was one person at the bar, starting his celebrating early, and a few patrons sitting at the tables. Glancing over into the corner she noticed a man seated by himself. His back was to her, but he had the same hair color as the man she was supposed to find.

The hostess brought her breakfast and placed it in front of her. She thanked her and tucked in, all the while keeping an eye on the gentleman in the corner. He was eating and reading a copy of the prophet. Occasionally he would turn the page of the paper or take a sip of his orange juice, otherwise, he didn't move. Bree quickly finished her meal and left payment on the table for the hostess. She rose and headed for the bathroom, which happened to be just past the man in the corner.

She entered the bathroom and waited a couple of minutes, then emerged and glanced over at the man. He looked up at her as she came out of the door. Yes, it was Remus Lupin alright. What great luck. This was a small enough town that he might not find it odd if she approached him. She locked eyes at him and smiled. He smiled back at her. Gathering her courage she approached him.

"Hi, I'm new in town," she told him.

He smiled at her. "I'm relatively new here myself," he told her.

She extended her hand to him. "I'm Brianna Corwin."

He smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Remus Lupin."

Bree smiled broadly. "It's a pleasure."

Ever the gentleman, Remus motioned to the empty seat at his table. "Would you care to join me?"

Bree looked skeptical for a moment before agreeing. Settling into the seat she asked Remus, "So what brings you here to Harrington?"

"Just some business," he told her.

"Oh, what type of business do you do?" she asked him.

"I'm scouting out some land for someone who wants to open up a shop somewhere in town or on the outskirts. If I find something suitable, I'll supervise the building and setting up of the business."

"Wow, that sounds exciting," Bree gushed.

"What brings you here?"

Bree's face fell a bit. "I'm relocating. My brother used to live here years ago, but moved back with our family. He always said how much he liked it here, even though the town is a bit small."

"I'm sorry," Remus said, "I didn't mean to upset you."

She smiled tentatively. "No, you didn't. It's just that a couple of months ago, Death Eaters stormed my family's home and killed them all. The only reason I wasn't killed is that I had been out with a friend." Bree glanced down sadly, making her lie seem all the sadder.

"That's horrible. Is there something I can do?" Remus asked sadly.

She looked at him morosely. "No, but thank you for offering. Some people don't even know what to say to me when I tell them what I've been through."

Remus nodded his head. "I've had some sadness and death in my life, mostly the cause of Death Eaters. I've been where you are now."

Bree nodded and glanced at her watch. "Oh, it's getting late, I should be going."

Remus rose with her and placed some money on the table to pay his bill.

"Can I walk you somewhere?" he asked her.

"I'm headed to the hotel and tenement down the street," she replied.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "That's where I live," he told her.

She chuckled. "Well I just got a room there. I'm not quite sure where I'll end up or even if I'll like it here, so I thought I'd try it out temporarily before I made any permanent plans."

Remus nodded and they left the tavern and headed for the hotel. As they approached the building, Remus asked her what room she was in.

"I'm in 312," she told him.

He smiled at her. "I'm in 314. It seems that we're neighbors."

Bree smiled back at him. "Well, I suppose you'll know where to find me then."

"Certainly," he replied.

Bree stopped and lowered her voice. "Was your room filthy when you moved in?" she asked him.

"Oh yes," he responded. "It took me half the day to get it clean and comfortable."

She huffed. "It must have been even worse than mine. It only took me an hour to get it looking okay."

Remus chuckled. They ascended the stairs in silence and came to Bree's door. She stopped and glanced at Remus.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around," she said.

"Yeah, I'll be seeing you," he agreed.

He turned and walked the few feet to his door. He stopped in front of it and looked back at Bree.

"Hey, since you're new here, you probably don't have much food in your place. Would you like to join me for dinner at the tavern?"

Bree looked over at Remus and smiled. "Thanks, Remus, I'd like that very much," she told him.

"I'll pick you up at 6:30, okay?" he asked.

She nodded at him. "I'll be ready," she told him as she opened her door and entered her apartment, waving quickly to Remus as she disappeared behind her door.

Leaning against the door Bree couldn't believe her good fortune. Here she had already made contact with Lupin, and he had invited her to dinner. If only the rest of this mission would go as smoothly. Somehow, she had a feeling it wouldn't.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: Remus and Bree spend more time together._

_Thanks for your interest in this story. Don't forget to review. (I know you're there!!)_


	3. Chapter 3: First Dates

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns these characters, except for Brianna Corwin. I just think up crazy things to do with them._

_Many thanks to my beta, Lilith Kayden._

_You all asked for some Snapey goodness. Here it is!_

**Chapter 3: First Dates**

Severus Snape stood in the circle bedecked in his Death Eater robes. He frowned behind his mask as Voldemort appeared and grinned evilly. The grin was more of a grimace, but his red eyes shone with greed, so Severus knew that the Dark Lord was not upset with them . . . yet. He stood there in boredom as Voldemort got his reports from the Death Eaters he had sent on missions. Severus reported his news of the Order and received a quick nod from the Dark Lord. Severus was happy that no Cruciatus curse had been sent his way. One never knew when his news was acceptable or not with the Dark Lord.

"Good," Voldemort said finally. "We have been quiet up until now. It is time for us to make our presence known more forcefully. We will increase our raids and plan for a large raid within the next few weeks. I will inform you more about this raid when the time comes. For now you will continue to attack in small groups. Keep finding vulnerable Muggle towns and wreak your havoc. Our adversaries will know it is us, and the Muggle world will be stumped as to the origin of our attacks."

Severus rolled his eyes. Why did the Dark Lord insist on attacking worthless targets?

Voldemort cackled evilly and dismissed the Death Eaters. There wouldn't be too much to report to Dumbledore from this meeting. He turned to leave but was surprised to be approached by Lucius Malfoy.

"Would you join me at my house for a drink, Severus?" Lucius requested.

Severus could tell from Lucius' tone that this was more of a demand than a request. He nodded and Disapparated away to the Manor. Soon the two men were hidden away in the study with glasses of port in their hand.

"Severus, you know that the Dark Lord resides with me."

Severus nodded.

"As you might imagine, I have his ear more so than most."

Severus nodded again, wondering where this conversation was going.

"He has expressed his lack of trust in you several times."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "Why would the Dark Lord have reason to not trust me?"

Lucius frowned. "Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that you have been under the thumb of Dumbledore for years!"

"I have already explained myself to the Dark Lord about that. I see no reason to have to explain myself to you. As a matter of fact, why did you bring me here at all, Lucius? Did you want to make threats?"

Lucius gave Severus a thin smile. "We have been friends for years, Severus."

"We have been, but why do I get the feeling that your inquiry has nothing to do with your concern for me?"

"I couldn't say, Severus, but I am concerned. I would be . . . upset, if the Dark Lord were to find you to be working both sides of the fence. Not just because it would mean that you were double crossing the Dark Lord, but I would worry about your continuance in this world."

"You know I am loyal to the Dark Lord and only the Dark Lord, Lucius. What are you getting on about?"

"I'm just saying that it would be . . . unfortunate . . . if he were to find out you weren't fully on our side."

"Did the Dark Lord ask you to speak to me?"

"No, Severus. I am doing this out of the kindness of my heart."

"You need not fear my association with Dumbledore."

Severus gave him a tight smile. "I assure you I loathe the man and will laugh uproariously when he is finally taken care of."

Lucius gave Severus a quick nod. "See that your opinion remains that way."

Severus placed his glass on the side table beside his easy chair and stood. "I believe I have worn out my welcome. I should return to Hogwarts. I have a mountain of essays to grade."

Lucius raised his glass in a salute. "To the Dark Lord, then!"

Severus tilted his head in deference to the salute to Voldemort. "To the Dark Lord, may he reign forever."  
With that, Severus turned quickly, his robes sweeping around with him, and left Lucius to his drink.

oooOOOooo

Severus sat in front of Dumbledore in the Headmaster's office. His mouth was curved down into a frown.

"You have bad news, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lucius is suspicious of my motives," Severus said in a clipped tone.

"He wouldn't be the first one, would he?" Albus murmured with raised eyebrows.

"No, but Lucius will stop at nothing to prove himself correct about a theory. I fear he will be watching me closely."

"But the two of you are friends, are you not?"

Severus nodded. "We are. I am unsure, though, how far that friendship will go. I cannot tell whether Lucius' warnings were for my behalf, or to alert me to the fact that he's on to me."

Dumbledore steepled his fingers in front of him and sat in deep thought. He finally looked back at Severus. "You will have to be even more careful with your spying, Severus. None of your discoveries must be mentioned outside of this room or outside of Order meetings. We will speak with the Order at our next meeting and alert them to not bring up any business with you at all outside of meetings. We must warn the teachers involved in the Order most of all, as they are the ones most likely to speak with you outside of those two venues."

Severus gave Albus a quick nod.

"I am sure you are completely discreet in every way, Severus. Now it is up to us to be as discreet about your doings."

"Thank you, Albus. I appreciate your concern."

"And what news have you of Voldemort?" Albus asked curiously.

"Not much. He wants to expand his doings. He told of a plan he is forming for a large scale attack, but would give no further information."

Albus nodded absently. "I guess we will learn more as he finalizes his plans. Keep your eyes and ears open, Severus."

"I always do, Headmaster."

"Thank you, Severus."

Severus rose and with a nod to Dumbledore, excused himself and left the Headmaster's office.

oooOOOooo

There was a light knock at her door, and Bree rushed to open it. She found Remus waiting for her. She smiled at him as she stepped out of her room and closed the door behind her. Remus smiled back and glanced at her appreciatively. She was wearing a casual robe that had a blue skirt and a tan top. It was short sleeved and framed her figure nicely. It brought out the brown curls of her hair and they made her hazel eyes sparkle. With a toss of her head she turned toward Remus and they headed for the stairwell.

A few minutes later they were seated in the tavern, looking over their menus. Remus decided quickly as he had frequented this establishment almost every night. After a few minutes, Bree lowered her menu also. The waitress came and took their orders and headed for the kitchen.

"So," Remus said, "what have you done with your day?"

"Oh, well, I walked around town a little. I found a grocer a couple blocks away and picked up some food. I found the park and sat and watched the people go by for a while. A rather mundane day, if you ask me. How about you? Did you find the perfect lot for your boss?"

"Mmm, not yet. He's quite particular. I think he'll never be happy."

Their drinks and salads arrived and they became engrossed in eating for a while. Bree began telling Remus of her work. She told him her cover story of working in the US as a Wizarding consultant. Her parents had been wealthy enough for her to quit her American job and take an extended vacation to deal with her grief. Remus nodded and asked a few questions as they waited for their main course to arrive. Soon they were delivered to the table. Bree tried her meatloaf and couldn't help but make a moan of happiness.

"Oh, this is the best meatloaf I have ever had!" she exclaimed.

Remus smiled at her. "Yes, this place really had some great home-style dishes. I eat here every night."

Bree's eyes grew wide. "Doesn't that become a bit monotonous?" she asked him.

"Not really. I don't have much time for cooking. It's just easier to eat out."

She gave him a glare. "What you need, Remus, is a real, home-cooked meal, not one from a restaurant. How about I make us dinner tomorrow night? We'll see how fond of this place you'll be after that."

Remus laughed. "But they won't know what to do if I don't come in. They'll think I've died or something."

Bree laughed also. "Oh, they'll get over it!" she cried.

The rest of the evening was spent in pleasant small talk. After dinner they wandered over to the park and sat on one of the benches next to a small man-made lake with a fountain. Remus found he was enjoying himself immensely. Bree was a very intelligent woman. She was easy to talk to. He marveled at the fact that he could meet someone like her in such a small town. There weren't even that many wizards in the area. The street that they lived on was the only one that was magical. It was invisible to Muggles. All they would see was a small empty field. The park they were in, however, was neither hidden nor magical. Nonetheless, it was a nice place to sit and chat with a beautiful woman about mundane things. It was a chance to forget about Voldemort and the war for a few minutes. Remus loved every minute of it.

Bree was also having a nice time. She found Remus to be incredibly pleasant company. He was very engaging and seemed to be quite knowledgeable about many things. He was even nice to look at. She could see herself being quite close to this man. She wasn't really attracted to him, but she would enjoy his company these next few months and could see herself considering him to be a close friend. Of course, when he found out that she was using him to get to the Order, she was sure any friendship that they might have at that point would come to a crashing end.

She was getting ahead of herself. One step at a time she told herself. She needed to get to the friendship part before it became threatened with being destroyed by her spy work. She looked over at Remus and noticed he had stood up. She stood with him. He smiled at her impishly.

"I thought I had lost you there for a minute," he said slyly.

She laughed. "Forgive me, Remus. I got lost in my own thoughts."

He gave her a concerned look. "It's quite alright. You have been through so much I expect it's easy for you to drift off at times."

Taking up her part, she looked sadly back at Remus.

"It's true. I find myself sometimes disappearing back to that horrible day without warning."

Remus put a consoling arm around her shoulder. "My offer still stands. If there is anything I can do for you, I'm happy to do it."

Bree smiled up at Remus and thanked him for his kindness. They turned and wandered slowly out of the park and back to their hotel. It had been quite a nice evening for the both of them.

oooOOOooo

They had spent every night of the next week together. Dinner in her flat had been fun and Remus had remarked that he had never had a better meal. Not to be outdone, he opted to cook for her the next night. On the third night they returned to the tavern and the fourth night was their night of 'adventure' as they went to a Muggle restaurant that they had been eyeing for the past few days. It turned out to be only mediocre, but they both enjoyed each other's company, even if the food wasn't top notch.

It was the fifth night and they sat companionably at Bree's table. They had just finished a dinner of spaghetti and meatballs and both were leaning back in their chairs looking contented. After a while, Remus looked over at Bree.

"Bree," he said, "I really enjoy your company and I would like to maybe make our relationship a little more serious."  
Bree's eyes widened at his remark.

"Before I do, though, there's something about me that you need to know." Remus looked at her very seriously.

Bree stood and motioned to Remus. "Let's continue this conversation on the couch," she told him as she walked over and situated herself comfortably down on the sofa. He followed her over to it and also sat down.

"Bree, there's something . . . well, I have a condition that . . ." Remus struggled to find the right words. He had been having this talk in his head for two days now, but still could not come up with the right way to tell her that he was a werewolf.

Bree reached out and placed her hand upon his. "Remus, we're friends, right? You can tell me anything, okay? Don't be nervous," Bree encouraged.

Remus looked sick. "You see, when I was a boy, I was . . . I was bitten . . . by a werewolf. So as you can imagine, I myself am a werewolf."

Bree's eyes grew wide and she gripped Remus' hand tighter. She stared at him, pretending to be shocked. Inside, though, she was thrilled that he had trusted her enough to tell her this most embarrassing secret of his so soon in their relationship. Finally she spoke to him, noticing that he was regarding her warily, seeming to expect her to throw him out of her flat any minute.

"Oh, Remus! I'm so sorry. The trials you must have had as a child growing up like that!"

"You're not disgusted with me?" Remus asked tentatively.

Bree looked annoyed. "Why on earth would I be disgusted with you? Can you help that you were bitten as a child? Can you stop being a Werewolf at will? My goodness, Remus, what do you take me for?" Of all the things she said to him, she was being the most honest with him now.

Remus sighed. "Bree, I didn't mean to offend you. You know how Werewolves are looked down upon in our society. Most people find them horrifying. I just wanted to be fully honest with you before we become closer. I know you would feel that I had been lying to you forever if I waited any longer."

A sharp pang flew through Bree's body. He was being so open and kind to confide in her. She was unworthy of his trust and openness. She should just get out of this now, before she hurt him.

But that was impossible. She was the only one who could accomplish this mission. Her anonymity gave her the upper hand. Had her liaison chosen anyone else, they would have been recognized. Her alliances were unknown and she alone was the one suited to complete this plan.

"This malady only affects you during the full moon, right?" she asked him finally.

He nodded his head. He knew this would be the end of it. Now she would tell him that she didn't want to even be friends with a Werewolf, let alone anything more serious.

"Remus, I don't really care what you are. I know the type of person you are inside and that's what I'm attracted to. I can deal with you disappearing for a couple of days a month to take care of your problem. It really makes no difference to me that you're a werewolf. I've always thought people were too prejudiced about your kind as it is."

Remus looked at her tentatively. "Then you wouldn't mind perhaps taking our relationship to the next step?"

"Remus Lupin, are you asking me to date you seriously?"

He nodded and she smiled.

"Why Remus, I would really like that."

Remus slid over next to her and kissed her. At first it was tentative, but then as his courage built, he kissed her passionately. She enjoyed it and kissed him back. He was an extremely good kisser, but there was no spark for her. Part of her almost felt sad that he liked her so much. This relationship could only end in heartache for the both of them.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: Remus tells Bree about the Order._

Thanks for your comments! Thanks for reading too. Leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Order

**Chapter 4: The Order**

A month had passed and Bree's and Remus' relationship had grown even more serious. Remus had confessed his love to her the other night as they had strolled through the park. She had told him she loved him too. When she had gotten back to her flat, she had cried herself to sleep. Bree really did love Remus, but not in the same way that he loved her. He was probably the kindest man she had ever met. It broke her heart to string him along the way she was doing. She was getting to the point that she couldn't even look at herself in the mirror.

Honestly, she didn't know why she was so upset. It wasn't like her Auror training hadn't prepared her to be devious. She had learned that there were times when you had to lie and pretend to get what you wanted. This matter was no different. She supposed that if Remus had any negative character traits, it would have been easier, but the man was nearly perfect. She could not remember him saying a negative thing about anything or anyone. He always tried to be upbeat. He was perfect.

And yet he was not her type. She almost wished that she could love him the way he loved her, but she just couldn't get her mind or heart around that thought. Yes he was perfect, but perfectly the wrong type of man for her. Maybe he was too nice. She didn't know, but there was just no spark.

She came out of her reverie as there was a light knock at her door. She was expecting him, so she quickly got up to answer it. There he was, Remus Lupin, at her door, holding a bouquet of roses. Bree's mouth dropped open.

"Oh, Remus, these are magnificent! Thank you so much!" She hugged him ferociously. "You are way too good to me, my dear."

She turned to find a vase and Remus wandered into the flat and sat down on the couch. He leaned back and got himself comfortable as Bree saw to the flowers. Finally she came back and snuggled him.

"I must admit, I have an ulterior motive in bringing the flowers. They're not just because I love you so much."

Bree looked up at him and frowned. "What do you want?"

Remus burst out laughing. "It's nothing like that, I swear! I just need to tell you something that you might not like."

Bree regarded him thoughtfully before replying. "Well, spit it out then."

Remus became incredibly serious. "I have not been fully forthcoming about my occupation."

"Fully forthcoming. It sounds like you are trying to dance around the issue, Remus. Just spit it out."

Remus sighed. "I am a member of an organization that is fighting against Voldemort. It's called the Order of the Phoenix. It is a group of wizards and witches who are trying their best to defeat him. I am here spying on the werewolves, trying to assess their loyalties."

Bree heaved an inward sigh. Finally, he was telling her. "Wow!" she said. "Is that why you never find the right parcel of land for your boss?"

"Bree, there is no boss; it's just a cover job."

"Oh," she said, trying to look disappointed.

"I'm sorry I haven't been fully truthful with you. It's just that I needed to know I could trust you before I told you such secret information. I wanted to tell you before, when I told you about my being a werewolf, but it's not just me that I'm protecting. It's an entire group of people."

Bree looked at him curiously. "I think I understand your reasons, but I'm a little hurt that you couldn't trust me, Remus.

He looked down. "I figured you would be. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

She stared at him for a while, seeming to measure him up in her mind.

"I suppose I can," she said finally. "But is this the only thing you've been keeping from me? You're not going to wait another month and then tell me you're actually a pirate and are going to sail away in your pirate ship looking for the lost treasure of Captain Cook, are you?"

Despite his concern, Remus laughed. "I swear to you Bree, that's the last bit of information that you don't know about me."

"What exactly do you do with these werewolves?" Bree asked.

"I try to assess their motives. If someone seems as if they might fight against Voldemort, I secretly work with them. I hope to have a small army of werewolves to fight Voldemort when the time comes."

"How many have you gathered against him?" Bree asked with interest.

Remus sighed. "Not many. Most want to fight with him. I have gathered a small number of them, though."

"Is it alright that you are telling me this?"

Remus nodded his head. "I trust you to keep my secret. You aren't going to go running to Voldemort with this information, are you?"

Bree blanched.

Remus smiled at her. "I suspect he knows something of my work already anyway. He has many followers among the werewolves. They know I am an Order member. I'm sure they suspect my motives for hanging around them, even if they are my own people."

"Tell me more about this Order of the Phoenix," Bree demanded.

Remus explained some of it to her and told her of some of the things that they had accomplished. He told her that they met in a secret location, but would, of course, not tell her where.

"Does this organization take on new members?" she asked him tentatively.

"Yes, if you can prove that you are an asset to the organization and that you're trustworthy. Are you interested in joining?"

Bree looked at him with determination. "I would do anything I can to help destroy Voldemort!" she told him.

Remus smiled and hugged her. "I was hoping you would say that. There is a meeting tonight. I will discuss the possibility of you joining us. Our meetings usually run late. I'll bring word tomorrow."

Bree nodded and smiled at him. He leaned over and kissed her. She wound her arms around him and leaned into his kiss. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and danced with his. She finally pulled away. They were both breathing heavily.

"You'd better get out of here if you have a meeting, Remus. If you stay much longer I won't let you out of my sight!"

He smiled at her and cupped her chin in his hand. "I will see you tomorrow, my love."

He kissed her chastely and rose from the couch. Walking over to the door, Remus turned to look at her once more.

"I love you, Bree," he said.

She smiled back at him and told him she loved him too before he slipped through the doorway and was gone.

After he left, she got her mirror. Calling into it, she waited a moment before a face appeared in it. The man smiled at her.

"Ah, Bree, what news do you have for me?" her liaison said.

"Remus has disclosed his association with the Order to me. He has set off for a meeting and will bring up my interest today."

Bree had spoken to the man several times during the past month or so, but this was the first time she had news that the plan was moving forward. The man smiled and nodded at her.

"Very good, Bree. It will only be a matter of time before you are an official Order member. There are some things you should be prepared for. The Order will test your abilities. They'll ask you some questions about magic and probably have you duel someone. Also, Severus Snape will probably perform _Legilimency _on you to see what your true motives are. You ought to brush up on your _Occlumency."_

Bree thought for a minute. "Snape, he's the spy, right?" Her dossier had named the major Order members and had given a bit of their background. She had been intrigued to find out there was a spy to Voldemort within the Order's ranks.

"That's right. As you know, he is a Death Eater and very talented in _Legilimency_."

"I'll be ready for him."

Bree wasn't concerned. She had perfected _Occlumency_ years ago. If she didn't want someone to know something, they didn't find out about it.

"I have the utmost confidence in you," the man replied. "Bree, you are doing well. I didn't expect you to get close to the Order for at least another month. Congratulations on your hard work."

Bree frowned.

"Is something wrong, Bree?"

"You know I don't like all of this deception. I never have. Auror or not, these kind of assignments always upset me," she replied testily.

"Bree, if there were another option, I would do it. This is our only hope to gain an advantage over our enemies and perhaps defeat them for good. I know this is hard for you, but in this case, the end will justify the means."

Bree regarded the man for a while. "I hope you're right, sir."

The man gave her a small smile. "With your talent and abilities, we cannot fail. Our enemies will be crushed under our feet."

Bree smiled back at him and said her goodbyes. She put away the mirror, her mind racing a mile a minute. Soon she would be a member of the Order and be privy to their secrets. She knew she would have to remain a faithful member for a while before she put phase two of the plan into operation. She only hoped that she could pass whatever tests they gave her to become a member. She assumed once she had gained their trust, they wouldn't question her too much after that.

oooOOOooo

Remus sat among the Order members as Albus went over the news. Severus had reported that Voldemort still hadn't made any more mention of the large attack that he was planning. There had not even been a hint as to what Voldemort was planning to do or where he planned to attack. Remus frowned at the lack of news. It had been a month since the plan had been announced, yet Voldemort had been quite tight lipped about what he wanted to do. No one knew what to make of it.

Finally, it was time to open the floor to comments. Remus was the first to say anything.

"I have met a woman who would like to become a member of the Order," he told the circle.

There was some mild chatter among the members. Many expressed excitement at having a new member.

Albus regarded Remus with interest. "Tell us about her, Remus."

"Her name is Brianna Corwin and she has recently arrived here from the States. She's British and her family was destroyed by Voldemort. She would like to help in his defeat and I think she would make an excellent member of the Order. I spoke with her today and she said she was interested in joining."

"How long have you known her?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"A little over a month. I have grown close to her and I trust her."

"What reason do you have to trust her?" Severus snapped.

"Severus," Albus said gently, "I'm sure that if her motives are impure, you will be able to determine that through your tests."

Severus scowled at Dumbledore. "And what do we do if she is untrustworthy? Such things should be determined before she is exposed to us, not after!"

"I understand your concern, Severus. I assure you, if she wasn't trustworthy, I wouldn't have spoken to her about the Order," Remus interjected.

"We shall see, Lupin," Severus promised.

"Besides, if she is not trustworthy," Albus piped up, "we will simply _Obliviate_ her. She will not remember anything about the Order or who we are."

"I believe she will go along with that," Remus agreed.

"Then it's settled," Albus continued. "Bring her to our next meeting. We will have Severus test her, and if she is worthy, she will become our newest member."

Remus gave Dumbledore a wide grin. Severus nodded in agreement also. He would use _Legilimency_ on the woman. That would tell him whether she could be trusted or not.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: Bree is tested by Severus._

_Take a bow, Lilith Kayden, for being a wonderful beta! Thanks for reading, everyone. Bree and Severus will finally meet! I know you've all been waiting for that. Please leave a review. I appreciate your input._


	5. Chapter 5: Induction

**Chapter 5: Induction**

Remus had come by the next day to tell Bree of the meeting. The Order had seemed excited that someone wanted to join their ranks. She was to meet with them during the next meeting, which was in a week. He explained that she would need to prove her abilities to them and that they would decide upon her membership depending on how she did with her trials. Bree was excited to finally be tested and have this phase of the plan move forward. She couldn't wait for the week to pass.

oooOOOooo

Severus Snape stalked down the hallway, an angry and intimidating vision. He had had a lousy day. Three cauldron explosions had occurred in three separate classes. Luckily no one had been hurt seriously. He was returning from the hospital wing for the third time in three hours. Severus didn't know why he continued to teach such dunderheads. There was bound to be a serious injury eventually. Then he would be laden with guilt and it would be some stupid student's fault. He had enough to worry about without having to watch dunderheaded students blowing their heads off.

Severus got to the door of his office, entered, and slammed it behind him. He sunk into his chair and eyed the essays that sat there awaiting him. He certainly wasn't in the mood for dunderheaded drivel. He eyed his office. He had been in the other professor's offices and they were far different from his. Most chose open spaces and light colors. His office was quite dim and held vast amounts of large bookshelves. They lined every wall. The office wasn't incredibly large, but it was comfortable. Well, comfortable to him and his bookish ways. He surrounded himself with interesting books on every subject. They covered the walls, leaving not an inch of paint or wallpaper visible. He didn't even remember what the color of the original walls was. He had covered them immediately upon becoming the Potions professor.

Unfortunately, none of the books on those shelves would ease his awful mood today. Perhaps a walk along the lake would help. Or maybe even a flight on his broom. He could race around with the wind making his hair fly behind him. Yes, that was what he would do. He rose to get his broom when there was a knock on the door. Gritting his teeth, he stalked over to the door and flung it open. He found Lucius Malfoy standing there.

"Lucius, to what do I owe this… pleasure?" Severus sneered.

"Now, now, Severus, I was just visiting Dumbledore. Board of Governors business and all that. I'd thought I'd stop in and say hello." Lucius strode past him without another glance.

Severus frowned at the well dressed man. Lucius never failed to be dressed impeccably. His long, dark green robes flowed behind him as he entered, his cane tapping along the floor as he walked to the chair in front of Severus' desk and sat down. Severus knew he used his mode of dress to intimidate others. Severus, however, was not intimidated. He sighed, knowing he would not get away with brushing off Lucius today. He stalked to his desk and sat down as well.

"Ah, your office never changes, Severus."

"And neither does your audacity, Lucius. Why are you here?"

"I'm just checking in on a good friend. I also have a message from the Dark Lord."

"Why didn't he just tell me the message himself?"

"He is busy."

"Of course," Severus said with a slight bow of his head.

"He wants you to know that plans for his major attack are coming along splendidly."

"Alright," Severus said in puzzlement.

"He looks forward to your continued help."

"I am always here to do what I can."

"Yes… well… he wants to assure your involvement when the time comes."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Lucius. "Did the Dark Lord really send you here, or are you just spying on me?"

Lucius raised his eyebrows in innocence. "Now, Severus, why ever would I do that?"

"The Dark Lord trusts me, Lucius. I don't know why you do not."

"I wanted to make sure you have decided on which side you'll be."

"I decided that a long time ago, Lucius. I am not about to change my mind now."

"I certainly hope not, Severus. As I have said before, I do not want to see you hurt."

"Have you delivered your message, Lucius?"

"That is all the Dark Lord wanted you to know."

"Then there is the door," Severus said as he pointed the way out to Lucius.

Lucius stood and walked to the door. He paused for a second and then turned back around.

"I do value our friendship, Severus. I just hope that when the time comes, we will find you on the right side."

Severus sneered at Lucius. "Get out!" he snarled. "And don't question my motives again!"

Lucius gave Severus a tight smile and disappeared from the room, his robes floating behind him.

Severus watched him go. That meeting had done nothing to improve his mood. If anything, it made him want to wreak havoc upon the castle, destroying anything in his wake. How dare Lucius question his allegiances? The man was obviously looking for him to slip up somehow. Severus smirked to himself. He had been a spy too long to let something slip. He understood the danger he was in. Lucius would have nothing to accuse him of, for he would see nothing. Nothing but devotion for the Dark Lord. Hopefully Lucius would drop his accusations sooner or later.

He thought back to his long time friend. Their relationship had been strained as of late. Lucius had drawn into himself somewhat and had taken to ignoring Severus. Severus was at a loss as to what Lucius' true motives were. He wondered if Lucius was trying to vie for Severus' position among the Death Eaters. Was he really that power hungry that he would turn Severus in to take control of his position with the Dark Lord? Or was he thinking of their friendship after all. Maybe the Dark Lord did suspect him of something, and Lucius was simply warning him. If that were the case, the fool didn't need to be so cryptic about it! Either way, someone suspected Severus of something.

He wished he could lay low for a while, but the tattoo on his arm kept him from that option. Curse it all, there wasn't much he could do. He needed to appear to be loyal to the Dark Lord, which included him being present at meetings and giving up information on the Order. He also needed to give information to Dumbledore. He knew that when the Order was prepared for whatever attack was to come, his involvement would be suspect. He needed to have a credible alibi for what was to come. Maybe he could pin the leaking of information on Lucius himself. That would be an interesting turn of events. Severus quickly banished that thought from his mind. No matter what was going on, Lucius was his friend. _But he is willing to sell you out. You would just be getting him before he got you. _Severus scowled. Spy or not, he would not destroy a friend unless it was absolutely necessary. He would just make sure that Lucius never had reason to question his loyalty.

He stalked over to the closet and pulled his broom out of it. Stalking out of his office, he headed for the entry way and out the doors. Situating himself on his broom, he took off, trying to forget all that had happened during this most awful day.

oooOOOooo

The week passed by quickly and in what seemed like the blink of an eye, Bree found herself waiting for Remus to escort her to the Order meeting. She sat calmly, but there was an undercurrent of nervousness within her. What if she didn't perform well enough? What if this Snape character saw through her _Occlumency_ and discovered the plan? In a matter of minutes she could ruin everything that her liaison had worked so hard to put into place.

She shook herself mentally. She was an Auror for heaven's sake. She could pass any test they threw at her. Her dueling skills were impeccable and she was up to date on the latest charms, hexes, and even potions. She had never let anyone see her thoughts before, why was this time so intimidating to her? She sighed. She would be fine.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Bree bounced up and answered it. Smiling at Remus, she closed her door behind her and they headed out of their building. They paused outside of it and Remus took her arm in his. They had previously decided upon traveling by side along apparition as Bree didn't know the location of the meeting. They turned in unison and disappeared.

Appearing before the long row of houses, Remus took Bree's hand and led her to Number 12. Remus had explained to her that if for some reason, her test didn't go well and they had decided to not make her a member of the Order, she would be O_bliviated _and not remember a thing about Grimmauld Place or the Order.

Remus led her up the stairs and into the house. They made their way to a large room that looked like a library or sitting room. It was filled with people sitting in a circle. Some were comfortably on chairs, others on couches that had been placed strategically to form the circle around the white bookshelves that lined the walls of the room. The Order members all turned en masse and looked at her as she and Remus entered the room. She glanced around at everyone. There were several ginger haired men in the bunch. Even though none of these people would know her, she had kept up on the news in Britain and some of the faces were familiar to her.

At the head of the circle was Albus Dumbledore. To his left was an older, wise looking witch who Bree recognized as Minerva McGonagall. Two red haired men who looked like twins sat next to her. On the other side of Dumbledore sat an older man who looked a bit crazed. Bree recognized him immediately. All during her Auror training she had heard of the escapades of Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody. She had longed to meet him during that time, but now she thanked Merlin that she had never gotten the opportunity to do so, for he would have recognized her right off and ruined the whole plan had he known her before.

Another red haired man sat next to Moody and then there was, _uh oh, who was that?_ Bree thought. Sitting next to the friendly looking red haired man was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes upon. Well, he was handsome to her. She knew her tastes were a little odd when it came to men. She usually found that she was attracted to men that other women would turn their noses upon.

He was dressed all in black, including his cape. He had jet black hair that was straight and went down to his shoulders. She would have liked to run her fingers through that hair. His eyes were also black and seemed endless. He had a rather prominent nose, but that just served to make his features more chiseled and attractive to her. Oh boy, she could fall for him fast.

She noticed that he was also staring at her, his eyes cold and calculating. It was as if he was trying to look into her soul. He frowned at her and she looked away. Remus took this moment to grasp her hand and make the introductions.

"Hello, everyone; I'd like you to meet Brianna Corwin. She is the one I told you about."

Everyone gave her a slight nod. Remus went around the circle and made introductions. Bree found out that all of the ginger haired people were Weasleys. Several others she hadn't known were Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shackelbolt, who she had actually recognized from Muggle newscasts, Hermione Granger, the world renowned Harry Potter, and, of course, the man she had found so attractive had been Severus Snape.

She cringed inwardly. Just what she needed, to be attracted to the spy in the group. And he would be reading her mind later. It sent a shiver up her spine which she wasn't sure meant she was anticipating the encounter or dreading letting something slip.

Albus Dumbledore nodded to her again. "Welcome Brianna, it is an honor to have you here."

She smiled at him. "The honor is all mine, sir."

"I hope you can understand that we take membership in this organization very seriously. You will have to pass a series of tests before you can be accepted into our group. If you are found to be capable of becoming a member you will take an oath of secrecy to never divulge the location of this meeting place or any of the other Order secrets. If it is found that you are not suitable for this group, you will be _Obliviated_ and have no recollection of anything to do with this organization. Do you understand these terms?"

Bree nodded in affirmation.

Dumbledore smiled at her and his eyes twinkled. "Excellent. Professor Snape will be putting you through the paces. If you will follow him, he will explain anything else that you might need to know before you begin."

Severus Snape stood and walked to the door, not even glancing behind him to see if she had followed him. She quickly followed his billowing cape and they ascended the stairs and entered one of the bedrooms on the far side of the second floor. With a wave of his wand, the room became considerably larger and all of the furniture was pushed to the side.

He turned and glared at Bree. She didn't look like much, but he was not one to underestimate anyone. He had found that some of the most powerful witches and wizards had come in what seemed to be unassuming packages.

"Brianna Corwin, why do you want to join our ranks?" he asked her.

Bree tilted her head a little as she answered. "I want to fight against Voldemort."

"That's it?" He looked at her reproachfully.

She furrowed her brow. "Well, my family was killed by Death Eaters. I guess you could say that I'm seeking revenge. But even if that had never happened, I would stop at nothing to prevent Voldemort from gaining power. He is evil and will destroy our world if given the chance."

Severus nodded at her.

"Perhaps Lupin has told you that I am a Death Eater. How do you feel about having me as a member of the Order?"

Bree wasn't sure what this had to do with her being suitable for the Order, but she answered anyway.

"He didn't tell me anything about the Order members. I assume that if you are willing to divulge such things, then you must be spying against Voldemort. In that case, I think you are probably the Order's greatest asset."

Severus stared at her for a long while. No one had ever referred to him as an asset before. He snapped himself out of his musings and continued his questioning.

"I am a skilled _Legilimens. _Would you be adverse to me reading your mind?"

Bree looked at him a bit surprised. "I didn't know I had a choice," she mused.

Severus sighed. "I would not read your mind against your will, Miss Corwin. This is simply a test of your allegiances and abilities."

Bree nodded her approval and Severus extracted his wand and got ready to perform the _Legilimency _spell. Bree's mind wandered for a moment and she mused at how incredibly handsome he was once again. Without warning he was in her mind.

_Oh crap!_ She thought.

Severus stopped immediately. "Oh crap, what?" he demanded.

Bree began to stutter. "I . . . I was just . . . thinking about something . . . that I'd rather you . . . not see."

"In order for you to pass this test, Miss Corwin, I will need to see everything. What was it you were thinking?"

"Nothing important." She cringed within herself. Now if he didn't see a recent memory he would know she would be hiding something. She would have to let him see the truth.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded again.

"_Legilimens" _Severus entered her mind and saw what she was thinking a minute ago. He withdrew quickly, a bit embarrassed.

"Miss Corwin, I thought you were involved with Lupin. How is it your thoughts are on my extreme good looks?"

She smirked at him, deciding to counter her own embarrassment with some wit. "You can't blame a girl for noticing! It's not like I was going to attack you or anything."

Severus blushed. He couldn't remember the last time he had blushed at anything and here this woman had him blushing.

"Perhaps you need an eye exam? I assure you I am not considered to be eye candy." he retorted.

She laughed. She might as well go for it, as this man would probably never speak to her again after this embarrassing situation.

"You are 'eye candy' to me!" she countered, blushing slightly herself.

He stared at her, dumbfounded. Who was this woman? She was flirting with him, all the while having a boyfriend downstairs waiting for her. And why would anyone consider him eye candy?

"Oh lighten up," she told him. "I'm just enjoying the view. I'm loyal to Remus and would never do anything to hurt him."

Severus cleared his throat loudly, not quite sure how to proceed.

"Let's just move along, shall we?" he muttered after a minute.

She nodded again.

"_Legilimens"_ he chanted again and was inside her head.

She found it relatively easy to block her thoughts from him and let him see the ones that would prove her loyalty to the Order. He probably was too involved with the events of the past few minutes to really do a good job of reading her thoughts. She secretly thanked heaven for small favors. Perhaps all of her flirting had worked in her favor after all.

He withdrew and nodded to her, telling her that she had passed his test. She smiled at him.

"Are you prepared to duel?" he asked her quickly.

She withdrew her wand and prepared her stance. Before she knew it, Severus had thrown a silent spell at her. She felt it come at her before she saw it and shielded it. Seconds later she threw her own silent spell, which Severus easily blocked. _He is good,_ she mused to herself, _but so am I._ They sparred for a while, neither one of them getting the upper hand until Severus put his hand up to signal the end of the duel.

"That was sufficient. I will inform Dumbledore of your results," he told her and turned and left the room abruptly.

She lowered her wand. Wondering what his recommendation would be, she descended the stairs and went back into the study, where everyone but Snape and Dumbledore were still gathered, discussing the agenda for the next meeting. She spied Remus sitting alone on a couch and went to join him. He glanced over at her and grasped her hand. She smiled at him and he assumed that the test must have gone well or she would not be so happy.

Dumbledore returned a minute later, followed by Snape, who sat stonily in the seat he had vacated earlier.

Dumbledore addressed the group while looking directly at Bree.

"It seems that we have a new member to induct. Congratulations, Brianna. Severus said you did adequately with your tasks. Not knowing him, you wouldn't realize that that is high praise coming from him."

She grinned and glanced over at him. He was scowling at her. It made him look deliciously dangerous. She mentally kicked herself. She needed to give that line of thought up right now. '_No liabilities'_ was always her motto when she was on a job. The last thing she needed was to be attracted to that enigma sitting across from her.

She looked over at Dumbledore as he asked her to stand in front of him. Raising herself from her seat she crossed the room and extended her arm as he had told her to do. He grasped it and told her to repeat the oath after him.

"I promise to be faithful to the Order of the Phoenix for as long as I live," he stated.

"I promise to be faithful to the Order of the Phoenix for as long as I live," she repeated.

A glowing string wrapped around their wrists.

Dumbledore went on, "I promise to never reveal any secret location or meeting place of the Order of the Phoenix."

She repeated the phrase and another string appeared.

"I promise to never reveal any of the secrets of the Order of the Phoenix."

Again she repeated and again another string wrapped itself snugly around their wrists.

"I promise to give my all in the forwarding of the causes of the Order of the Phoenix."

She repeated the last part and a golden string wrapped itself around their wrists. Dumbledore held his wand over their wrists. He tapped the strings and they seemed to be absorbed into their skin.

"This oath you take is now valid. It is bound to you by me, Albus Dumbledore. The repercussions for breaking this oath will be severe. Do you understand?"

Bree nodded solemnly.

"Then welcome, Brianna Corwin, newest member of the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore grasped her hand in both of his and shook it heartily.

There was clapping among the other members and Bree smiled as she returned to her seat. Dumbledore then adjourned the meeting and invited everyone to stay for dinner. Snape rose immediately and left the room, but everyone else stayed to shake her hand and congratulate her on her new member status.

After a while everyone but Bree and Remus had cleared out of the study. He placed his arm around her lovingly.

"Congratulations, Bree. I knew you could do it."

"Thank you, Remus. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to join."

Remus closed in and placed a loving kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Neither of them noticed the dark man watching them from the hallway, his eyes narrowed and disgust showing on his face.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: After dinner conversation._

_Many thanks to my beta, Lilith Kayden, who makes everything better. And thanks to you, dear reader, for following this story. I hope you are enjoying the little mystery going on. Leave a note and tell me what you think. _


	6. Chapter 6: Post Dinner Chat

**Chapter 6: Post Dinner Chat**

Dinner had been a lot of fun. Bree had been peppered with questions and had answered as best as she could. She had also learned quite a bit about each of the members surrounding the table. They had all seemed like very decent people. The most startling revelation she had learned about any of them was that Albus Dumbledore had a penchant for socks. She had laughed heartily at that admission. The old wizard had quite the sense of humor. She had especially liked the Weasley twins, Minerva McGonagall, and Harry Potter. The whole group had all chatted amiably as the meal was finished. It had seemed like everyone had been more than willing to hang around the table just talking about normal everyday topics. Bree had drunk in the chatter and had joined in on occasion, getting to know her new found 'friends' a little better.

Bree excused herself after a while. Snape had not joined them, and she was wondering whether he was still in the house. She noticed a dim light coming from the study. Cracking the door open, she saw him sitting in a chair in front of the fire. She quietly entered the room and approached him. She pulled another chair up next to his and sat down.

"Not much for socializing, Severus?" she asked.

"No, I'm not a people person. I was enjoying my solitude, actually," he snapped.

"Are you trying to give me a hint?" she retorted.

He glared at her. "That's exactly what I'm doing."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm really not that good at taking hints."

His brow furrowed as he regarded her nastily. What was this woman up to?

She looked directly at him. "Look, I would like to get to know you a little better. After all, we are going to be working rather closely at times."

He heaved a sigh. Bree was surprised he didn't just get up and storm out, he looked so put out. She took that as a good sign.

"So what's your story?" she asked him directly.

"I am a Death Eater," he stated blandly.

She chuckled. "You're not one for beating around the bush are you?" she responded.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "As it would seem, neither are you."

"Touché," she retorted. "Okay, I'll go first. I was born in London and had a brother two years older than me."

Severus studied her thoughtfully. "What happened with your family," he finally asked.

Bree sighed. "They were vocal opponents of Voldemort. One night, when I was home for a visit, I came back from dinner with a friend to find the Dark Mark hanging over my house. When I went in, I found my parents and my brother murdered. That was about six months ago. Even though the Ministry cleaned up everything, I couldn't bring myself to enter the house again. I sold it, quit my job, and moved to Harrington. My brother had spent several years there and had always spoken fondly of it. I decided to relocate to a place where there were memories associated with my family, but not ones that I would remember per se."

The story that she had now told twice was actually mostly truthful. Her family had been killed by Death Eaters. The only discrepancy with the story is that it had happened when she was at the tender age of 17 and still in school.

It had also been true that she could never enter her old home again. Every time she had neared it she had been filled with anxiety to the point that she would hyperventilate. She had quickly made arrangements to sell the house and everything in it. With the proceeds she had built a new life for herself.

Her family's deaths were what had prompted her to become an Auror. She had wanted to spend the rest of her life hunting down Death Eaters and bringing them to justice. Now she was involved in this deception, and really didn't know if she would live to see another Death Eater, other than Snape, of course. She had been in debt to her liaison and he had called her on it to fulfill this mission. He had negated her lifelong goal and turned her world upside down.

Severus' voice disrupted her musings. "I'm sorry, Miss Corwin. It seems that everyone has been touched in some way by the evil of the Dark Lord."

She looked over at him. "My name is Bree. You can call me Bree."

Severus cleared his throat. "We seem to be around the same age, Brianna. Why do I not find you familiar?"

"Oh, well, I went to school at Beauxbatons. My parents wanted me to get a foreign education. For a while I hated not being like everyone else, but I really learned a lot at my school. Since then I've spent most of my time in the States."

"Doing what," Severus asked.

"I was a British Wizarding consultant. I was based in New York City. It was a great place to live."

"Too many people," Severus countered.

"Oh," she chuckled, "You get used to that after a while. It was always exciting and there was always a lot to do. I lived near the Muggle hub of culture, Lincoln Center. It's a huge complex that houses almost every form of performing arts known to Muggles."

"I have been there," said Severus dryly.

"You've been to New York?" she gushed.

"It was several years ago. I was attending a conference on Advanced Potion Making. We actually met at the Wizarding hall at Lincoln Center."

Bree remembered that conference well. She had been in charge of security and making the British delegates feel at home. It had taken months to get everything perfect. The conference had been over in three days. It had seemed like an awful lot of work for just a couple of days, but she had enjoyed every minute of it. She raced through her memories, trying to remember if she had seen him or not. She didn't think that she had. She'd certainly remember a handsome face like his. Perhaps she could tell him she had been involved with that without him becoming aware of her prior status as an Auror.

She decided to chance it. "I remember that conference. They called me in to make sure the Steak and kidney pie was authentic."

Severus looked at her, wide eyed.

She chuckled. "Actually it was more than that. I was in charge of making all of you comfortable in foreign surroundings."

"You were in charge of all of that?"

She nodded.

"I had wondered how they had gotten everything so spot on."

Bree grinned happily. This was the first inkling that she had gotten that everything she had done had been appropriate. Of course, the Americans had gushed over her work, but how could they have known one way or another if it had truly been pleasing to the Brits.

"I had hoped everything would be acceptable to everyone," she divulged.

"It was all done incredibly well," Severus acknowledged.

She smiled at him again.

"So, it's your turn. Tell me something about yourself," she urged Severus.

He frowned. "I already told you, I am a Death Eater."

"Okay, Death Eater. Do you have a job, or do you just go around killing people for a living?"

She had touched a nerve and immediately regretted it. He was looking at her furiously.

"Severus, I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I was just joking, but that probably isn't a very good topic for a joke. Please don't hold it against me."

Severus relaxed somewhat but continued to eye her severely.

"I am the Potions Professor at Hogwarts. I am a Potions master."

"Really? I enjoy potions making, but I would never have the dedication to take my studies all the way to master. You must be incredibly intelligent."

"Yes," he said blandly.

"You don't do much tooting of your own horn, do you?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes. "I would rather have people observe my qualities, than spout them off to them."

"Are you fishing for a compliment, then?" she grinned.

"Shudder the thought!" he remarked tartly.

"Oh well, too late." She narrowed her eyes at him and regarded the man she saw before her. "I see someone who _is_ very intelligent. You aren't one to do things haphazardly, you're determined, and we already covered handsome."

She hesitated, not sure how to put the next part into words.

"You're faithful," she finally said slowly. "You care about the outcome of things much more than you let anyone know."

Severus only stared at her. How could a woman he had known for less than two hours be able to tell so much about him in a quick glance? He must be losing his touch. He frowned at her.

"Surely, Miss Corwin, Lupin has told you more about me than you have let on."

"It's Bree, and no, he hasn't. I'm just good at reading people, I guess." She shrugged.

Severus turned his attention to the fire in the fireplace.

"I'm sorry," Bree said, "I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything."

"You have not," Severus said curtly.

She smiled at him as the door opened to reveal Remus.

"Oh, I was looking for you!" he said. "It's time we Apparated back, it's getting rather late."

Bree couldn't help but see the sneer on Severus' face as Lupin entered. She would have to ask him about that the next time they spoke. She couldn't understand how anyone could not like Remus Lupin. She rose and gave Remus a big smile.

"It was lovely talking with you Severus. I suppose I'll see you around," she told him.

He only grunted, causing her to grin like the Cheshire Cat. His aloofness, while a negative to most of the world, was incredibly appealing to her. She headed over to Remus and he took her hand. Bidding a farewell to Severus they left hand in hand.

Severus grimaced at their departure. What did she see in that Werewolf? If she wasn't careful he would eat her for dinner one of these days. Of course, he didn't know why he even cared. The woman was an annoyance with all of her questions and sarcastic jokes. She did however, have some talent with a wand. She seemed to be a formidable witch. Someone he would not want to be fighting against in a battle. Not that that would happen, for she was on their side.

He didn't even know why he had stayed through dinner. He usually didn't. He had been tired, and supposed he had just needed some dinner to pick him up. He rose to leave. There was nothing for him to stay around for. His thoughts turned to Brianna again. His cheeks grew hot thinking of her thoughts abut his looks. No matter. He was not dating her and she seemed completely happy with the Werewolf. She could do much better, of course. Some women were just blind.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: Severus explains his thoughts on Lupin._

_Thanks to my beta, Lilith Kayden, for all you do. And thank you for reading. I appreciate you clicking on my story, and I can't tell you how excited I get when you click and review!_


	7. Chapter 7: Longing Within

**Chapter 7: Longing Within**

Bree's mirror was calling to her. She went over to it and looked down into it. Her liaison was smiling up at her.

"How was your evening?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Everyone thought I was charming. Well, except for Severus Snape. I think he thought I was annoying. All in all, everything went along as planned."

"So, the first part of our plan is underway. You will have no problems fitting in?"

"I don't think so." Bree thought for a minute. "There is one thing, though. I have told a story about my family that could be proven false if anyone were curious enough to investigate."

"What is the story, Bree?"

"I have told both Remus and Severus that my family was killed six months ago. I thought I was being clever, but if anyone were to do some digging, they would find the truth."

Her liaison put his hand up to his chin and thought. He looked back at Bree after a minute.

"I'll take care of it, Bree. I can place charms on any documents, making them support your story."

"Do you think Snape will do some digging about me?"

Her boss narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow. "He would feel he was being remiss if he didn't, I would wager."

"I should have come up with a different cover story," she chided herself as she lifted her hands to her head. "Oh, how could I have been so foolish? I've blown everything and nothing has even started!"

"Bree, calm down! The charmed documents will appease anyone looking at them. All is not lost."

Bree sighed. "I hope so, sir."

"Keep me up to date on what is going on with your new found friends in the Order, Bree. I will take care of everything from here."

"Thanks, sir. I will be in touch."

The man disappeared from the mirror. Bree sighed, hoping that everything she had done so far wouldn't be for nothing.

oooOOooo

Severus Snape stalked into the Ministry of Magic. He hated this building. It brought back memories of former Death Eater 'friends' who had named him as a co-conspirator. He also didn't like the bureaucracy that rampaged throughout all of the Ministry's many departments. But he wasn't here to speak with anyone. He was doing a little digging on Brianna Corwin. He had not seen anything untoward in his memory sweep, but he knew nothing of her except what she had told him. The spy in him wouldn't let him rest until he had confirmed her story.

He had casually brought up the Corwin family to some of his Death Eater associates. No one had remembered specifically targeting that family. Some told him that they had killed several families in the past year, but none could recall the name Corwin or any details about such a family. He wasn't too surprised, actually. Many times, the Dark Lord's minions were sent somewhere with orders to attack, neither knowing why they were doing so, nor the name of the persons on the hit list, only where to find them. He dared not bring the family up with the Dark Lord himself for fear of bringing danger upon Brianna. His last attempt would be to search the archives of the rags that called themselves newspapers. If there had been an attack, it would have been written up in one of the Wizarding papers. There had been many attacks recently. Of course, they weren't always labeled as attacks. The Ministry would not have chaos on their hands, so they toned everything down. But there would be some mention of the incident if almost an entire family had been slaughtered.

His musing had kept him from noticing much about his surroundings. He had already passed through security, boarded the lift, and emerged on the 2nd floor, where the archives were. He exited the lift and crossed the hall to a large door with an opaque window in it. In golden letters the words _Archive Room_ were scrawled across it. Severus turned the handle and entered the room. He had been here several times, but the immensity of the room always impressed him. He assumed the room was charmed to be much bigger than the actual space it took up. There were rows and rows of stacks of information. Some items were housed on bookshelves, others in filing cabinets. Some just were stacked on top of tables.

Severus wandered over to a clerk and asked where he could find the newspaper archives. The young witch pointed him in the right direction, and he was soon fingering through a file cabinet of newspapers from the last year. He passed by the more recent ones and began with the papers from five months ago. He flipped each paper forward, looking for a headline. Surely such a massacre would make front page news.

Finally, he came upon a paper dated six and a half month's previously. The headline screamed out at him. _Family wiped out by Gas Poisoning._ Severus pulled the paper from the file. He opened it fully so he could read the story.

_Last night, three people were asphyxiated in their home by a gas leak. The Corwin family household was flooded with gas from a Muggle gas stove that the family owned. The family, unfortunately, did not realize the stove was leaking and were found too late by their daughter, Brianna Corwin, who had been out for the evening. She returned to find her parents, Bartholomew and Monica Corwin, as well as her brother, Lance Corwin, all dead. Aurors were called to the scene, where they determined that the gas pipe had loosened from the wall, causing the leakage. No further investigations are pending. _

Severus frowned. The Ministry hadn't even come up with a credible excuse for the slaughter. Anyone who had any Muggle experience would know that such a gas leak would immediately alert the homeowners with its putrid stench. He gazed sadly at the article and the picture of the white house. A bird flew past in the picture, giving the illusion of normality, but there was nothing normal about it. Looking closer, Severus could see where the photo had been doctored. A faint smudge sat over the household. At first glance, one might think it was a cloud, but Severus recognized it as having been a Dark Mark. The Mark had been erased before the photo had been published, leaving a slight smudge in the sky. There was the final proof he had needed. The Dark Lord had cut down another opposing family, and Brianna was lucky she had not been there when it had happened or she would be dead too.

oooOOooo

The next week found Remus and Bree back at another meeting. Several events were discussed, including the continued plans that Voldemort had for making a raid on an, as of yet, unnamed Wizarding target. They all discussed strategies and moved on to the next topic. The meeting went on like that for some time. Finally, they adjourned, and everyone moved into the kitchen for dinner.

Severus, once again decided to stay and take his meal in the study. He must be feeling tired again, he mused to himself, as he ate some pot pie while reading a Potions tome. He was just setting his plate down on the end table next to him when he heard the door open and someone approaching. He looked up to see Bree striding over to him, much the same way she had done the week before. She once again pulled up a chair and invited herself to join him without even asking.

"Hi, Severus, how has everything been going?" she asked him nonchalantly, as if they met and spoke like this all the time.

He scowled at her. "Everything was going fine until you interrupted me."

Bree laughed, which made Severus all the crabbier. He chose to ignore her and went back to reading his book.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" she continued, not noticing him trying to ignore her.

Severus sighed. "If it will get you to leave faster, then please… ask away."

Bree smiled to herself. This was a lot of fun. She loved getting a rise out of him. His sarcastic comments made her heart beat faster. She was really enjoying this game they were playing with each other. She continued to look over at him and asked her question.

"What do you have against Remus?"

Severus put down his book and stared at her as if she were stupid. He mulled over his answer to her before finally speaking.

"He's dangerous and a liability."

"You mean because he's a Werewolf," she queried.

"Of course," he responded as if that had been the most idiotic question he had ever heard.

She narrowed her eyes at him. For the first time she sensed that he was not being fully forthcoming with her.

"That's not the only reason, is it?" she demanded.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her. _Was this woman psychic? How could she read him so well?_

"The other reasons are none of your business," he said finally.

"Well, sure they are. Remus and I are seeing one another, and I'm at a loss as to why you could be so negative toward him. He's one of the nicest people I've ever met."

Severus scowled. "I suppose you haven't met many people then, have you?"

Bree scowled back. "This thought coming from the man who hides in the study while everyone else enjoys a meal together!"

Severus got to the edge of his chair. "Look, I didn't ask you to come in here and talk to me. If you don't like the way I live my life, then you are more than welcome to leave!"

Bree got to the edge of her chair. They were almost nose to nose. "I am not leaving until you tell me what you have against Remus."

"I told you it's none of your business!"

"And I told you that I am his girlfriend and have a right to know!"

"Are you always this much of an insufferable chit?" he yelled.

"No! I'm a lot worse when I'm angry!" she screamed back at him.

Severus opened his mouth to say something, but found himself at a loss for words. He glared at her, while secretly admiring her ability to make him speechless. Finally he gave in and let the smirk emerge that was threatening to take over his face. He relaxed a little and leaned back into his chair once again.

Bree also let up a little when she saw him withdraw. She too leaned back and crossed her legs, waiting for the explanation she had asked for. Severus' eyes narrowed at her. She seemed to be the type that would not give up without a fight. Fine, she wanted to know the truth, he would tell her.

"Lupin," he spat, "was part of a group that I went to school with. They were slime and took every opportunity to show the rest of the school how superior they felt they were to everybody else. One day one of Lupin's friends thought it would be funny to send me to the place where Lupin would hide when he transformed. I was unaware of Lupin's condition at that time and went to investigate. He almost killed me. If it hadn't been for another boy, I would not have escaped."

Bree sat open mouthed, staring at Severus. She couldn't believe that her Remus was the same boy that Severus had described.

"How could someone be so stupid as to send you to Remus when he was transforming? Did he want to see you dead? Or maybe even worse?"

"That boy was the worst of the lot. Always plotting and making up practical jokes on people." Severus sighed. "Nonetheless, I don't think he meant for me to be killed at the time, just turned into a werewolf," Severus said tartly. Heaving a huge sigh, he continued. "I think he just didn't think out what the possible outcome could be."

Bree nodded. "I'm sorry that happened. I bet Remus probably is too."

"Remus and I have made our peace, but I still have a hard time being in the same room with him."

"Severus, he's a good man. It doesn't sound like he was a very nice youth, but he's not like that now."

Severus said nothing, but stared into the fire, deep in thought. Finally he decided to change the subject.

"So, have you decided whether to stay in Harrington or not?" he asked her.

She frowned. "No. I'm not really sure I like it, but I'm not really sure where else I would go if I decided to relocate again."

"You could always move in here." Severus suggested.

Bree looked at him quizzically.

"There are almost always some Order members rooming here. I have stayed here on occasion. The home is large, and there are many spare bedrooms. It might be good to room with some other people."

Bree thought about that. What better way to learn about the Order than to be living right at their headquarters. She would invariably be privy to many goings on that she wasn't aware of now, simply because they happened when she wasn't there.

"That's an interesting option, Severus. I might just do that. I'll have to think about it."

Severus nodded and dropped the matter. Secretly, he hoped she did move into Grimmauld Place. At least she wouldn't be with that Werewolf all the time. She could use a break from him. After all, he wasn't good enough for her.

They sat in companionable silence for a while, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Bree finally glanced at her watch and noted that it was getting late. She looked up at Severus and noticed he was staring at her. She felt a shock go through her body as her eyes met his. She suddenly forgot what it was she was going to say to him. She became lost in the depths of his stare. What would it be like to have him look at her like that all of the time? She wanted to feel his arms around her and his lips on hers.

oooOOOooo

Severus was looking at Brianna when suddenly her eyes met his. He felt frozen in time. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. Her dark brown hair was almost black and fell in waves a little past her shoulder. Her black and green robes accentuated her curves and made her all the more alluring. Her hazel eyes were sharp and beautiful. He knew that if he let himself, he could drown in her eyes. How he wished he could take her and hold her close to him, feeling her breathing next to him. Suddenly his musings were broken by Brianna's voice.

She cleared her throat. "I guess I better hunt up Remus. It's getting late."

Severus nodded at her as she stood up.

"Well, goodnight," she said awkwardly.

"Good night, Miss Corwin," he replied.

She left the room, and Severus put his hands up to his face. What was he doing? She was involved with someone else. She cared for someone else. It wasn't fair to fantasize about her when her heart belonged to another. He wasn't that type of man. He didn't steal other people's women. He needed to control himself. She was only a friend, and that's all she could ever be.

oooOOOooo

Bree closed the door behind her and leaned against it. What had happened back there? She had never gotten lost in someone's eyes like that before. She had to admit to herself that she was falling fast. Severus was good looking, and his personality was intoxicating to her. She loved verbal sparring, and he was a master at it.

Bree sighed to herself. She didn't have time for this. She had a job to do. She was already stringing Remus along; she didn't need a real romance to muck things up. Besides, how could she have a real romance when she wasn't real herself? If anything happened it would be based on a lie. That would never work in the end. Besides, Severus had no interest in her. They were just friends.

She wandered away from the door and headed back toward the kitchen. She peeked in, looking for Remus. He was still in the kitchen. He and Nymphadora Tonks were the only ones left in the room. They were talking quietly to one another and smiling. Tonks said something, and Remus broke into his endearing laugh. Tonks laughed too and placed her hand on his. Bree expected him to pull it away, but he left it there and stared quizzically into Tonk's eyes. She smiled at him tentatively, and he smiled back. Bree noticed he had covered her hand with his own. She raised an eyebrow at that. Perhaps her dilemma of faking a relationship with Remus would solve itself.

She quietly withdrew from the room so that the couple wouldn't notice and went to the front of the house. She debated going back and chatting with Severus, but she felt she needed some distance from him because her raging hormones had had enough for one night. She calmly sat on the stairs and waited for Remus.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: Bree helps Severus after a meeting with Voldemort._

_Hmm, maybe Bree's troubles with Remus aren't so bad after all! Thanks everyone for your support and for reading. Drop a line and let me know what you think._


	8. Chapter 8: Death Eater Meeting

**Chapter 8: Death Eater Meeting**

The week went by quickly once again. Bree and Remus saw a lot of each other, but something seemed to have changed. Remus seemed to be preoccupied when they were together, and when they were apart, he didn't send little notes like he had been doing in the past. Bree hoped it was because of what she had seen between Tonks and him. Life would be so much easier if he slowly fell in love with the young witch.

"So, how are things going with the werewolves?" Bree asked Remus.

Remus was sitting at the table, staring off into space and totally ignored her. They had just finished a light dinner at his apartment and were getting ready to Apparate to an Order meeting.

"Remus?"

"Hmm?" he said quickly as he looked up at her.

"I asked about the werewolves, Remus. Are any more accepting you?"

"Oh! Right! Um, well, things are about the same. I have a group of about ten who are willing to fight against Voldemort. They are working on drawing more to our group, but the work is slow. Most of the other werewolves are very angry with the way they have been treated. With Voldemort's promises of equality, they are willing to follow him without question."

"Don't they realize Voldemort would say anything to get them to fight with him?"

"I think they're so angry, they don't even care. Even the idea of change is enough to make them sell their souls to the highest bidder."

Bree nodded silently. "So, what more can you do?"

"Well, I can keep meeting with the group I have. Our numbers have grown slowly, but they have grown. One by one we get new people willing to help out."

"You must be frustrated to no end, Remus," Bree said as she rubbed his hand.

Remus took her hand in his and squeezed it. "It's alright. We all knew this would be a difficult assignment. I can only hope that when the time comes, those whom I have been in contact with will help. We need everyone we can get in this fight."

Bree released Remus' hand, stood up, and sat down again in his lap. She put her arms around him and pulled him close. She kissed him lightly on the lips. Even this kiss seemed to be more muted from him than the ones he had been giving her before. Strangely, her heart leapt at that revelation.

"Are you ready for the meeting tonight?" she asked Remus.

"Yes. I suppose we should get going, huh?" he asked her as he stroked her cheek.

"Probably. We ought not keep Dumbledore waiting. He may throw lemon drops at us or socks or something."

Remus smiled at her. They both got up and left the small apartment, heading for the meeting.

oooOOOooo

At the Order meeting all was status quo, except for the fact that Severus wasn't there. Bree secretly breathed a sigh of relief. She had been nervous about seeing him again. She learned that he was at a Death Eater meeting with Voldemort. That worried her immensely, so after dinner she decided to retire to the study as she had the few weeks past, even though she knew that Severus would not be there.

oooOOOooo

Severus listened to the ravings of the madman before him. Voldemort outlined his plan, grinning all the while. It would be devastating if it went off without a hitch. Of course, Severus would be sure to put a hitch into it. He snapped up his walls as the Dark Lord's evil red eyes fell on him.

"What is the Order up to, Severus?"

Severus adopted a bored expression. "They train and talk about you. They are clueless as to your movements, My Lord. They wish they were half as cunning as you are."

"And Potter? What part does he play in the Order?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "The buffoon pretends to know what everyone is talking about. I'm surprised he can even lift his wand, he is such a dullard."

"Why have you not brought him to me?"

"My Lord, he is always at Hogwarts. His seventh year studies keep him cloistered in his common room more so than ever. Dumbledore watches him like a hawk. He even escorts Potter and his two friends with him to the Order meetings, so that no harm will come to any of them. I have tried, My Lord! The boy is untouchable while under Dumbledore's wing."

Voldemort grimaced at Severus. "Surely, there has been an opportunity to abduct him!"

"My Lord, I swear, whenever he is outside of his common room, he is accompanied by Dumbledore. The old geezer even accompanies him in between classes."

Voldemort screamed in fury. "What is the use of my having a spy at Hogwarts if that spy is worthless?!"

Voldemort raised his wand and shot a _Cruciatus_ curse at Severus. Severus sunk to his knees and bit his cheek to still the scream from leaving his lips.

"Get up!" Voldemort demanded.

Severus rose from his kneeling position, grimacing at the pain coursing through his body.

"Come to the center of the circle!" Voldemort ordered.

Severus reluctantly did as he was told.

Voldemort sneered at him. "Now you will see what your inability of action has wrought."

He nodded at his Death Eaters and raised his wand, sending another _Cruciatus _curse, in tandem with his men, straight at Severus. Voldemort's grin was etched in Severus' mind as he fell to the ground, unable to hold back the screams.

oooOOOooo

Of course the study was empty when Bree peeked in, and she spent a while sitting on the hearth rug simply staring into the fire and thinking about the two men in her life. She knew that Remus would probably be alone again with Tonks. She smiled to herself. She liked the witch. She was lively and vibrant. She felt the two of them were well suited. Bree could tell that Tonks had feelings for Remus. She had noticed her glancing over at the two of them covertly during the meeting. The girl was trying to be secretive, but Bree's training alerted her to most things going on in the room, including clandestine glances from an admirer of her boyfriend.

She marveled at how things had changed so quickly. It had only been a couple of weeks before that Remus was announcing his love for her. Perhaps he had been hoping they had something that wasn't there. Bree had known from the start that it wasn't there, but sometimes it took people a little while to realize that. She was glad that Tonks was helping him figure that out. She really wanted Remus to be happy.

Then there was Severus. Just thinking of him made her insides tense up. He was someone to whom she felt she could lose herself completely. He was handsome, intelligent, and witty. Those were the three things she admired most of all in a man. He was severely complicating her life! Her mission was hard enough, but now it was being complicated by her attraction to the tall, dark, mystery-man named Severus Snape.

As she thought his name, the door opened, and in came the man himself. He closed the door and then leaned against it heavily, uttering a moan. Bree stared, open-mouthed, at him as he slowly sunk to the floor. She quickly got up and was next to him in a flash.

"Severus, are you alright?" she asked in concern.

Severus looked up at her with vacant eyes. "_Cruciatus _curse_," _he managed to whisper.

"Let me help you." Bree helped him up and supported him as she led him to the couch. She eased him down and helped him to lie down onto it.

Severus grasped her arm and started stuttering. "Potion… in the cabinet." His eyes shot over to a small white cabinet that was hung on the wall.

Bree raced over to it and opened the doors. There were several bottles of the same potion lined up on one of the shelves. She grabbed one of the vials of Strengthening Solution and rushed back to Severus. She unstopped the bottle and held his head up so he could drink it. When it had been finished completely, she eased his head back down. Grasping his hand she looked at him in apprehension as she waited for the potion to take effect.

Severus laid there with his eyes closed for some time before his breathing started to become regular, and he seemed to relax. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked over at Bree. She was still holding his hand, and he squeezed it a little bit.

"Thank you," he muttered. His voice was still a bit weak.

She smiled brightly at him. "I'm glad I was here to help," she answered.

"You should go," he told her.

She harrumphed at him. "I'm not going anywhere until I'm sure that you're okay, alright? I don't want any argument from you either, you stubborn man."

He cracked a smile at that.

"Seeing that you're still alive, I assume that your meeting with Voldie went well?"

"_Voldie?_"

"What's the point of having an arch nemesis if you can't mess with his name?"

Severus chuckled, but then winced in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't joke while you're recuperating," Bree cried.

Severus put his hand on her arm.

"It's alright, Brianna."

Bree searched Severus' face. "What can I do for you?"

"I just need to rest," he replied.

"Do you want me to hunt up a Sleeping Draught?" she asked.

"They're in the other cabinet," he said, pointing with his free hand.

She glanced over at the cabinet. "Always prepared?" she queried.

"Constant vigilance," he deadpanned.

She laughed, recognizing Moody's well known saying. She rose and went over to the other cabinet. Pulling one of the potion bottles from it, she returned to Severus and helped him take it.

Frowning a bit, she said, "I know it's probably a bit late to ask you this, but would you like me to help you up to one of the bedrooms?"

Severus shook his head. He was already beginning to feel drowsy. Bree extracted her wand and transfigured the couch into a bed. Severus' eyes turned to her in question.

"Well, it would be hard to get comfortable on that couch," she explained.

"Thank you," he muttered again before falling asleep.

Bree went over to him and stroked his hair as he slept.

"You're welcome," she said and kissed his forehead.

She got up and pulled a chair over near the bed and situated herself into it. She would keep watch on him all night if she had to.

A little later the door opened, and Remus entered. He was surprised to see Severus back from his meeting so soon, and then was concerned by his being in a bed in the study. He went quickly over to the pair and asked Bree what had happened. She quietly relayed the events of the evening, and Remus looked at Severus with concern.

"He should be alright once he sleeps it off," Bree told him.

Remus nodded. "We should be going, Bree, it's awfully late."

"Remus, I'm going to stay here with him tonight. I'll go back in the morning."

"Kreacher can care for him, Bree, let's just go."

Bree snapped her head around and glared at him. "I'll not leave him by himself in this state. I will stay, and if he wakes in the night, I will tend to him."

Remus regarded her thoughtfully for a while. He decided not to argue with her.

"Alright, Bree. I won't be able to see you tomorrow; I have an important meeting with some of the werewolves in the evening. Let's plan on getting together for dinner on Tuesday at my place."

Bree smiled up at him. "It's a date," she told him.

Remus bent down and kissed her cheek. "Try to get some rest, will you?" he advised.

"I will, dear. Travel back safely."

"You too." With that he turned and strode out of the room.

Brianna settled herself into the chair and _Accio'd _a blanket. She curled up and went to sleep.

oooOOOooo

She didn't know how long she had been sleeping when she heard it. Her eyes snapped open, and she looked around, trying to remember where she was. Whose house was this? She noted many white bookcases surrounding the walls of the room. It looked like the study in Grimmauld Place, but what was she doing here? Finally the events of the night before came flooding back to her in a rush. She glanced over and saw what had awakened her. Severus was thrashing in the bed, moaning. He was obviously having a nightmare. She wondered whether she should try to wake him.

She got up from her chair and sat on the bed. She placed a hand on Severus' arm, but he continued to thrash and moan. She bent down closer to him and whispered into his ear that everything was alright and that it was just a dream. He seemed to calm a bit, but continued moving around and moaning slightly. Finally, Bree laid down next to him and held him close to her. She murmured into his ear for a while until his body relaxed, and he stopped thrashing about. He moved in even closer to her and rested his head on her shoulder, sleeping soundly again. Bree dared not move for fear of waking him.

She nuzzled her chin into the top of his head. Although limp and lifeless from afar, his hair felt soft and silky underneath her. She breathed in its scent. It smelled of Aspen, and it made her think of the snowy peaks of Colorado, where she would enjoy holidays skiing and cavorting in the snow. She inhaled deeply and felt herself drift off to sleep, dreaming of snow covered mountains and icy wind in her face.

oooOOOooo

Severus opened his eyes and looked around. It seemed to be early morning as sunlight was streaming through the windows in the room. He tried to move, but was constrained by something. Looking to his left, he saw that that something was Brianna Corwin. She had her arms wrapped around him, and her body was pushed up against his. He had to admit, it was a pleasant sensation waking up in her arms, but what was she doing in bed with him? She moved ever so slightly, and he took the opportunity to try to awaken her.

"Brianna," he whispered into her ear.

She mumbled something and snuggled in closer to him, eliciting a smile from his lips.

"Brianna, wake up."

"Sleeping," she muttered.

"I know, but you must wake up. I'm losing feeling in my arm."

Bree's eyes snapped open, and she looked over at Severus in astonishment. She pulled herself from him and sat up.

"Oh, crap!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, crap?" Severus inquired.

"I fell asleep."

"I can see that. Why were you wrapped around me like a blanket?"

Bree looked down at him in embarrassment. She got up and sat in the chair.

"I'm sorry. You were having a nightmare last night, and I got into the bed to comfort you. I must have fallen asleep."

Severus wracked his brain, trying to remember having a nightmare, but he had no recollection of it. He noted her intense embarrassment and decided to have some fun.

"I have no recollection of any nightmare," he said, looking at her suspiciously. "Did you try to take advantage of me last night?"

Bree looked at him with wide eyes. "Of course not! How could you think such a thing?"

Severus sat up, barely able to keep from laughing. "You practically kissed me, that's why!"

Bree stared at him in horror. Was she really that far gone about him? Had she subconsciously attacked him in the night?

Severus started to laugh. It began as a chuckle under his breath, but before long it had turned into a loud guffaw. He gasped for breath and laughed some more. Bree could only look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, you should see your face!" Severus exclaimed. "I wish I had a camera."

Realizing she had been the butt of one of his jokes, she began to growl. Severus stopped laughing for a minute and looked at her quizzically. She growled louder and suddenly came up out of her chair and attacked him. Using her full body weight, she threw him back down on the bed and straddled him.

"I almost kissed you, did I?" she asked.

"Well, um…"

"I'll show you almost kissing, Severus Snape!" She bent down and planted a kiss on his forehead, then his cheek, and then his other cheek. She paused over his mouth, descending low enough for him to feel the presence of her lips, but not the pressure of them. Bree hesitated over him for a few seconds before withdrawing. She straightened back up and looked down on him slyly.

Severus only stared back up at her, unable to breathe. He had almost closed the few millimeters between the two of them as she hovered over his lips. His body was screaming at him to do something about her seductive actions. He was tempted to pull her to him and kiss her wildly. No, he couldn't do that. He wouldn't move in on another man's woman. Unfortunately, she had awakened something in him with her playfully teasing kisses. His entire body was on fire. The realization of his feelings for her shot through his mind. He was in serious trouble.

"I stayed here to make sure you were alright last night, and all you can do is make fun of me?" she cried and began shaking his shoulders.

Severus could only look up at her with fear in his eyes.

"How dare you, you ungrateful git!"

She was still shaking him, and it was rattling his brain.

"Brianna! Please stop, you're giving me a headache!"

She stopped, but regarded him with narrowed eyes. Straightening up, she gracefully extricated herself from him and the bed. She smoothed out her robes and straightened her hair.

"Well, I can see that you are recovered, Mr. Snape, so I shall take my leave of you."

Bree turned and started for the door. Almost too late, Severus realized she was really leaving.

"Thank you, Brianna," he said solemnly.

She stopped and turned to look back at him. She relaxed when she saw he had become serious and was no longer threatening to tease her.

"You're welcome, Severus. I'll see you next week."

And with that she left. Severus felt a small pang in his chest at her departure. It had felt so nice waking up with her beside him. Too bad he couldn't feel that every morning.

_She's not yours, Severus. Back off or you'll get your heart broken,_ he told himself. Sighing, he rose from the bed and returned it to its former state as a couch. Leaving the room, he realized it was already too late to save his heart. It already belonged to Brianna Corwin.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: The Order finds out about Voldemort's plans._

_A big bow to my beta, Lilith Kayden. Thank you all for tuning in. Don't forget to leave a review! Go ahead, indulge yourself, you know you want to. _


	9. Chapter 9: Voldemort's Plan

**Chapter 9: Voldemort's Plan **

The following week went by slowly for Severus. He reported to Dumbledore what he had found out, but the older wizard was content to wait for the next Order meeting to make counter plans. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much that Dumbledore was waiting. If it had been him, of course, they would already be training for battle, but Dumbledore took a less anxious stance, and so they would wait.

Meanwhile, he recuperated from his weakening from the _Cruciatus_ curse. He was getting too old for all of this. Where his body would usually spring back in a day or two, it had taken almost all week for Severus to feel back to normal. Of course, he had received the curse not only from the Dark Lord that day, but from all of the other Death Eaters as well. Voldemort wanted to assure Severus' loyalty. He made sure that Severus wouldn't soon forget the punishment he had received that night. Looking back at it, he was amazed he felt as good as he did.

The down time he needed to recuperate, though, had left him plenty of time to brood. Ah, brooding. It was his favorite pastime, it seemed. He seemed to do more brooding than anything else, except maybe grade papers from inept students. That took a lot of time too. But brooding always took precedence over grading.

He had probably put in more brooding hours this past week than he had for an entire year, though, and he was becoming rather sick of it. Perhaps it was the subject of the brooding that was tiring him out so much. Of course, all he could brood about lately was Brianna Corwin. He felt like a love sick teenager, pining away for the one he could never have. He rolled his eyes. Even he was sick of his longing.

Why couldn't he get her out of his mind? She haunted his waking moments and even his dreams. He wanted her to be his, but he knew that could never be. Her heart belonged to Remus Lupin.

He frowned deeply. He needed to put her out of his mind, yet he knew he would stay for dinner after the next Order meeting again. He knew he would wait for her in the study, hoping beyond hope that she would wander in to speak with him as she had every other meeting night. He would secretly hang on to her every word and enjoy their verbal sparring like he had no other.

And then she would leave. She would go back to the wolf, leaving him to his loneliness. And that was as it should be. He did not deserve her. Neither did Lupin, of course, but he had seemed to have tricked her into liking him somehow. No, Severus did not deserve to be loved. He had done too many horrid things to think that anyone would ever see something good in him. People just tolerated him, he understood that. He was a means to an end.

They knew nothing of him. They had all judged him and found him wanting. They didn't know what he suffered under the Dark Lord's wand. They didn't know his thoughts and hopes. They just didn't know him. They didn't want to.

Brianna, though, seemed to want to. He really couldn't figure out why she sought him out to speak with him. Maybe it was because she had come to the Order with no preconceived notions about him. Or maybe she just gave everyone the benefit of the doubt. Once she got to know him better, however, she would soon leave him to his solitude. No one stayed around him for very long.

Yet, ultimately, he wished that that wouldn't be the case. He enjoyed her company. He was incredibly attracted to her. If only she weren't involved with Lupin. Then he would be free to pursue her as he wished. Severus tossed that thought from his mind. He would be dead soon anyway. There was no way he could survive in this war. His days were numbered. He needed to be single so no one would miss him when he was gone. Not that anyone would anyway. Who could miss such a horribly negative man?

oooOOOooo

Bree sat with the mirror in her lap, speaking with her liaison. He was pleased with the progress she made and thought that her moving into Grimmauld Place would be an excellent idea. It might even pick up the pace a little in phase one. He cautioned her though, not to let her guard down. Even though she seemed to be accepted, one slip of the tongue could get them suspicious, especially with Mad Eye Moody and Severus Snape. Those two trusted no one, and Moody especially saw conspiracies around every corner.

The whole reason for phase one was to gain acceptance and trust. That way, when phase two was set in motion, everyone's reaction would be genuine, and no one would doubt Bree's story. She understood how important it was to make lots of friends and gain lots of trust. She felt that she had already gained quite a few friends and the trust was coming along.

"Is there anything else, sir," she asked the face in the mirror.

"Do not be ruled by your heart, Brianna. It could mark your downfall," the man advised her.

"What do you mean?"

"I can hear the way you speak about Severus Snape. You are finding a soft spot in your heart for him, aren't you?" he asked her knowingly.

"How is it you know everything when you see nothing?" she demanded.

"A friendship with this man is not unadvisable. It's just that you need to realize that all of your friendships will need to be left behind during phase two. You will not have the luxury of keeping in touch with him, or even giving him an explanation of your actions."

Bree studied her compatriot. "I know. It's just that I can't help being attracted to him. He is…unique in every way."

"You will hurt him in the end. He may never understand what you are to do."

"I will probably be killed before the plan comes to fruition anyway," she stated morbidly.A mirthless chuckle left her throat.

"Do not doubt your abilities, Bree. All will go as planned. Our enemies will be defeated."

"I hope you're right, sir," she replied grimly.

"Don't think I'm being harsh with you about Severus Snape. I just want you to be sure of the consequences if you choose to deepen your relationship with him."

"I am aware of them, sir. It's almost all that I think about anymore," she divulged.

"You must not let him distract you from your mission in any case, no matter what you choose."

She looked determinedly at the man. "I would never do that, sir. You know me better than to even suggest that such a thing could happen."

He looked repentant. "You are right. I apologize for even insinuating that you would neglect your mission because of a simple attraction to someone. Have you decided what you are going to do about him then?"

She looked cross. "No. I cannot make up my mind. I feel like I'm being selfish to even harbor the thought of trying to have a relationship with him. It will be a short one and, as you have said, probably hurt him deeply." She looked pleadingly at her partner. "How can I do that to him? It would be so self-centered of me to use him like that."

"But you have feelings for him, do you not?"

"Yes," she blushed.

"Then you wouldn't be using him."

"Of course I would!" she retorted. "How could it not be using when I know fully well that it will never last because of the things that I have to do in the future? I have been feeling terrible about stringing Remus along for all of these months, and I don't even love him. How could I truly live with myself if I did the same thing to someone I really cared about?"

The man gave a great sigh. "Perhaps the happiness the two of you could have, although fleeting, would be worth the future pain?"

"I thought you were just telling me a few minutes ago to keep my feelings in check and not pursue him," she snorted.

"I never said not to pursue him. I just don't want you to lose yourself to him. I have already admitted that I underestimated you in that. I know if you choose to be with him, you will be able to separate yourself from him when the time comes."

"What would you do?" she asked bluntly.

"I would go after him if I cared for him," he told her equally bluntly.

"There's just one little problem though. I am still involved with Remus."

"I believe that little problem will probably not be affecting you for too much longer."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you know about now?" she queried.

"Nothing, nothing. Just a hunch." He smiled at her.

"You are impossible, sir!"

He looked over his shoulder. "Someone is coming. I will speak with you again soon." He disappeared.

She sighed and put the mirror away. He hadn't helped at all. In fact, he had made things even worse, almost telling her to go after Severus. What kind of advice was that?

She thought about the past few days. She had seen little of Remus. They had met up on Tuesday, as he had said, but their dinner was subdued. They hardly spoke three words to each other during dinner. She had decided to leave early, as he certainly didn't want company that evening. As she had turned to leave, Remus had risen to give her a hug. Unable to contain herself any longer, she asked him what was wrong.

_"Bree, I don't know," he had told her. "My thoughts are all over the place. I am confused about a certain matter and don't know what to do about it."_

"_Talk to me, Remus. Perhaps I can help."_

_He had stroked her cheek. "I know you want to help, but this is something I need to sort out for myself. I promise I will discuss it with you when I know what my own mind wants me to do."_

_She had nodded at him and given him a kiss. He seemed to be far away._

"_I am here for you, Remus. Just next door, in fact. Whenever you are ready to talk, I will be waiting."_

_He smiled down at her. "You are too good to me," he had confessed._

_She smiled at him and gave him a hug. _

Her heart had leapt when he had told her all of that. She was sure that his dilemma had to do with Tonks and her. She only hoped that he would realize Tonks was a better fit for him and break it off with her. She felt so conniving. Wanting her boyfriend to break up with her, what kind of woman was she?

oooOOOooo

That evening they all sat in the Grimmauld Place study and commenced the Order meeting. Dumbledore explained to them exactly what Severus had found out at the last Death Eater meeting. Voldemort had finally decided upon a target for his Wizarding raid. He planned on attacking Diagon Alley in broad daylight. The raid would take place in three days.

Everyone started talking at once. Some were upset with Dumbledore for waiting a week to spring this news upon them. Others were frantic about friends and family that could be hurt. Some were throwing out plans for defending the shopping area. Dumbledore held up his hands ad whistled, signaling for all to be quiet.

"The reason I waited until now to speak of this was because I was formulating a plan. It's quite a simple plan actually. Those seem to work the best after all," he grinned at no one in particular.

"The raid is to begin at 12:30 in the afternoon, when the alley is the most populated. We will simply be there, acting like shoppers. The Death Eaters will apparate directly into Diagon Alley, so they will not know we are there until it is too late."

Hermione Granger raised her hand, still thinking she was in school. Dumbledore nodded to her to speak.

"But Diagon Alley, sir. It's huge. There aren't enough of us to be everywhere we need to be! They could apparate blocks away from us!"

Severus spoke up at this point. He had been quietly standing at the fireplace with his robe wrapped around him like a blanket. "We have been told to appear in front of Gringotts and descend down the street, wreaking havoc and death in our wake."

His sarcasm was evident, even to the dimmest in the room. Bree hid her smirk.

"So," continued Dumbledore as if there had been no interruption. "You will all mill around Gringotts and the shops nearby. Then when the time comes, everyone will attack the Death Eaters as they apparate in. I will Apparate in after the fighting has started. I don't want to call attention to myself or our ambush. Oh, yes, please be careful not to kill Severus. He would be most displeased."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore, and this time Bree could not help but snigger out loud. Severus snapped his head towards her and glared, but there was no malice in his look. He seemed to be laughing with her.

oooOOOooo

"Are you nervous?" Bree asked Severus.

She had entered the study a few minutes ago and despite his efforts to shoo her away, had pulled up a chair and sat down beside him.

He thought about it. Was he nervous? No one had ever asked him such a question before going into battle, and he never searched his feelings deeply enough to wonder about it. Finally he looked back at Bree.

"I suppose I am."

Bree reached out and placed her hand upon his. "I would be worried about you if you weren't," she confessed.

He arched an eyebrow at her, which caused her to smile at him. She loved when he did that. Pulling her hand back, she began to explain herself.

"It's just natural to be nervous about such a thing, Severus. If you weren't nervous, I would be worried that you had consigned yourself to defeat or an early death, even. Most people who think they are going to their death approach it somewhat calmly. They have resigned themselves to the fact that they cannot change the future and have somehow mentally prepared themselves for it. Nerves don't usually play a factor in that type of thinking."

He studied her closely.

"Where did you come up with such a theory?" he asked curiously.

She shrugged, afraid to delve too deeply into the reasons for her beliefs.

"It's just something I've noticed."

"And you see people who are resigned to their death often?" he prodded.

"Well, no. But I have seen it on occasion, and it has been enough for me to believe as I do."

Severus only nodded.

"How do you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?"

He was raising his eyebrow again. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"How do you live like this? You're constantly going from one end of the spectrum to the other. You put your life on the line practically every day."

"I believe you are exaggerating," Severus said drolly.

"You know what I mean."

He looked at her seriously. "I just do it, Brianna. There is nothing else I can do, so I just do it."

She stared at him. They were really more alike than she had ever realized. All that she did now was because there was nothing else she could do. She had made a promise to help her friend, and now she was buried in the thick of that decision. Her heart went out to Severus. She had only been doing this for a few months, and the dangerous part had not even begun yet. He had been a spy for most of his adult life.

Severus was looking at her. He saw something in her eyes that he could not figure out. It looked like she understood completely what he had just said. But how could she? No one could. He was the one who had to live secretively for years, having no close friends to blow his cover, driven by his goal. Not able to live a normal life. How could anyone else understand that as completely as she seemed to?

Bree looked up at him with knowing eyes. "I understand, Severus. More than you will ever know." She rose then. "I should be finding Remus. We ought to head back."

Severus nodded at her, but was looking at her quizzically. She knew she had said too much. She needed to shut up now and leave, before he asked her something she couldn't answer convincingly. She left and went to the kitchen where she knew she would find Remus and Tonks. She peeked in.

They were at the table, hands clasped. She smiled. Things were moving along nicely. Then she frowned. Remus seemed upset. He was too good a man to keep secrets from her for this long, she knew. He must be being eaten up inside. All of a sudden Tonks stood.

"I'll understand, whatever you decide," she told him and turned away, exiting the room quickly.

From the other door, Bree decided to make her entrance. She put on her fake smile.

"So, my dear, are you ready to be off?" she asked Remus.

He snapped his head around and looked at her with wide eyes. Realizing she had not seen or heard anything he relaxed. Somehow, he could not make eye contact with her, though. She ignored it, took his hand, and led him out and away from Grimmauld Place and back to Harrington.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: The fight for Diagon Alley._

_Well, more clues that probably tell nothing. Sorry. All will be revealed in its own time. Thank you Lilith Kayden, for your awesome beta-ness. Thanks to you too out there in your homes, reading this. I appreciate your support and would love it if you left a review._


	10. Chapter 10: The Ambush

**Chapter 10: The Ambush**

Bree was walking arm in arm with Remus, 'window shopping.' They were in Diagon Alley and the attack was to take place in about ten minutes. She glanced across the street and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione pointing and pretending to be intrigued by something they saw in a shop window. Bree gritted her teeth. She hated playing the waiting game. She would rather be the one making the surprise attack, not the one waiting to be descended upon. She frowned. It would only be a matter of time before chaos would reign.

She looked up toward Gringott's. Mad Eye Moody was leaning against one of the bank's walls. A couple of other Order members milled about aimlessly. Dumbledore had not yet arrived. He was waiting for the battle to begin. Having him hanging around Diagon Alley would be too much of a distraction.

Suddenly, there were numerous popping sounds. The Death Eaters appeared en masse. Bree raised her wand and sent a hex at the nearest one. Oh, they were good, these Death Eaters. Within seconds of apparating they had all sent hexes towards the people surrounding them. Luckily for the Order members, the Death Eaters were not expecting to find them there, so no one was directly targeting them yet. Those who had a curse coming towards them easily shielded themselves and prepared to attack.

The battle began in earnest. Remus and Bree fought side by side, shielding blows and sending their own spells, trying to disarm and defeat the hoard of evil that had descended upon Diagon Alley. Bystanders everywhere were rushing for cover, ducking into buildings and shielding themselves from possible injury or death.

Bree spotted Molly Weasley being attacked by three Death Eaters at once and raced to give her aid. Between the two of them, the three Death Eaters were soon sprawled on the ground, bloodied and unconscious. Molly nodded her thanks to Bree and they set off in opposite directions to fight again.

Bree searched the crowded street. There were so many of them, she didn't know which Death Eater to choose to fight first. She sent a spell at the nearest one and raced along, hoping to get a glimpse of Severus. There he was. His mask had been 'knocked off' somehow. He was battling with Ron Weasley. Every once in a while one of Severus shots would go 'wild' and hit a fellow Death Eater, who would crumple to the ground. Bree couldn't help but smile at Severus' duplicity.

Suddenly Bree was face to face with a screaming Death Eater. She shielded herself from his onslaught and shot at him. He evaded her shot and sent a _Cruciatus_ curse at her, which she was barely able to dodge. Now she was angry.

She raised her wand and cried "_Incarcerous!" _The Death Eater was encased in ropes. He fell to the ground, struggling to break free. She smiled as she went on her way, shooting spells as she tried to draw near Severus and Ron.

She disabled four more Death Eaters before she came close to them. She turned her back to Severus and began to fight with another Death Eater. She was just felling him when she noticed another Death Eaters approaching Severus. The villain neared, with wand extended.

"Traitor!" came the voice behind the mask.

It was a woman's voice. The woman ripped the mask off to reveal a wild expression on her face, her black hair flowing behind her in the breeze. Bree's eyes grew wide as she realized that Severus' position had been compromised. She must have observed him cut down one of her compatriots. Severus hadn't even noticed the woman approach; he was too busy deflecting Ron's attacks.

Everything seemed to go into slow motion. She saw the woman mouth the words _Sectum Sempra_ and saw a flash of light coming from the tip of the woman's wand. Without thinking she lunged in front of Severus, pointed her wand at the woman, and shouted _Avada Kedavra, _killing the wild looking witch even before the _Sectum Sempra _had reached her own body. When it did, she screamed in agony as her torso was slashed multiple times over. She dropped to the ground, already unconscious.

By this time, Severus had turned to defend himself, only to see Brianna fly in front of him and take the curse meant for him. He saw Bellatrix Lestrange crumple to the ground in death and, ignoring her, dropped to Brianna's side. He turned her over and saw the slashes in her robes. He pushed them aside to reveal deep gashes along her abdomen. He grimaced at the ugly wounds.

He traced his wand over them, muttering the incantation that would mend them in a sing-song voice. After three repetitions, he seemed satisfied with his work. Bree was still unconscious. He scooped her up and turned to Ron, who had been nervously looking on, making sure that no stray hexes hit either Severus or Bree. Luckily, by this time, most of the fighting was over.

"I am taking her to St. Mungo's. Inform Dumbledore," he said before twisting and apparating away.

He knew that the apparition could reopen her wounds, so after rushing into the hospital with her, he placed her on the floor and performed the incantation once more. Picking her up again he raced to the Emergency Area and brought her to one of the Medi-wizards. The man quickly took charge of the situation, motioning for Severus to place her on a bed. He called over others to help them and Severus lost sight of her as she was surrounded by Healers trying to asses her condition and help her.

Severus found a chair and threw himself into it. He pulled his fingers through his hair and then rested his head in his hand. Why had she done that? She had almost died. She still could die. What would cause her to throw herself in front of that hex just to save him? If she died… he couldn't think of it. He couldn't relive what he had lived when Lily had been killed. He couldn't live with another death because of him. He realized he was close to tears and fought to hold them in.

He looked over at the Healers working. One of them broke herself away from the group and came over to Severus.

"She'll be okay. Whatever you did seemed to heal her up well even before she got here. We finished the healing and applied some Dittany. There probably won't be any scarring. We gave her a sleeping draught to help her rest. They're moving her to the third floor. You can wait with her there. She'll be asleep for a while."

Severus nodded his thanks and accompanied the Healers as they moved Bree to a private room on the third floor. He was just pulling a chair up to the bed and sitting down when the door burst open and Remus came crashing in.

"Dear Merlin, what happened? Is she alright?"

Severus glared at him. "She will be. They gave her a sleeping draught to help with the healing. She will make a full recovery."

"I don't see anything wrong with her, what happened?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange sent a _Sectum Sempra_ spell at me. She jumped in front of it."

Rage filled Remus' face. He grabbed hold of Severus' robes and pulled him out of his seat.

"How could you be so irresponsible!" he shouted at Severus. "She could have been killed!"

"If you had kept an eye on her, she wouldn't have been anywhere near that spell!" Severus roared at him.

"I was fighting Death Eaters, not play fighting with Ron!"

Severus got a murderous look in his face. He stepped so close to Remus that their noses were almost touching. Grabbing Remus' robes, he started to yell louder.

"How dare you accuse me of hiding behind Weasley when there was actual fighting to be done! I downed ten men while 'play' fighting with him, you mangy cur!"

"Well, why couldn't you have killed Lestrange before she almost killed Bree?" Remus shouted back.

"Not that I owe you an explanation," Severus sneered furiously, "but my back was turned, and I was unaware of Lestrange's attack until it was too late. Do you really think I would let Brianna take a hex meant for me? What kind of a man do you think I am?"

Remus relaxed. He looked Severus in the eyes and tried to back off. Severus, however, would not let go of the robes that he had grasped in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I shouldn't have said those things. Of course you wouldn't let Bree be hurt. I'm just upset. That's no reason to take it out on you, though."

Severus released Remus' robes with a quick push of his hands. He turned away from him and dropped into the seat he had set by Brianna's bed. Remus looked at the floor for a while. Finally he looked back up and over to Bree.

"You're sure she'll be alright, then?" he asked Severus in a soft voice.

Severus stared at Brianna and told him again that she would recover fully. Remus nodded and turned away, walking out of the room. Severus stared after him curiously. He knew they had just had a major blowout, but he didn't expect Remus to just walk out with his girlfriend unconscious and barely alive. He didn't have much time to mull it over, because once again the door opened. This time Dumbledore walked through. He rushed to the foot of the bed and looked at Bree with concern.

"How was she hurt?" he asked Severus.

Severus explained again what had happened. Perhaps he should write it out and post it on the door so as not to have to repeat it over and over again for every pop-in-jay that came in to see how Brianna was faring.

A look of anger crossed Dumbledore's face, but was quickly replaced by the concern that had been on it previously.

"You say she'll fully recover?" he asked Severus.

Severus gave him a quick nod.

"Are you going to stay with her?" Dumbledore asked quickly.

"Yes. She stayed with me when I was suffering from the _Cruciatus_. I owe her."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, but he only nodded at Severus. He quietly left the room. Severus ignored his meddlesome friend's twinkling and reached out to hold Brianna's hand. He whispered to her that she would be alright and sat back to wait for her to awaken.

oooOOOooo

After several hours, he thought he saw her stir slightly. Yes, there it was again. She was finally waking up. He removed his hand from hers and waited.

Bree almost immediately brought the same hand up and rubbed her eyes. She finally opened them and looked around. The sterile environment of the hospital room came into view. She was accosted with white from every angle. Looking over at Severus, she was puzzled to see him sitting in a chair, looking at her expectantly.

"What happened?" she asked him.

He knit his eyebrows together. "Do you remember anything?"

"I don't think I would be asking you if I remembered, Severus," she explained.

"You took a spell meant for me," he told her.

Suddenly it all came crashing back to her. Her eyes grew wide.

"That woman, did I kill her?"

He nodded at her, and she closed her eyes in relief.

"You were foolishly brave to jump in front of her spell. I owe you a life debt." Severus said matter-of-factly, even though there was nothing matter-of-fact about it. He was deeply grateful for her actions.

"I was just helping a friend," she told him.

Severus could hold his anxiety in no longer.

"You could have been killed, Brianna. I am the only one who knows how to fully heal that spell. You could have bled to death in a matter of minutes had I not been right beside you."

Bree rubbed her forehead again. "I assure you, Severus, if you hadn't been right beside me, I probably wouldn't be lying in this hospital bed right now, you probably would. Or you would be dead if you're the only one who knows how to counteract that spell."

Severus choked up. He fought to not let his emotional state show through his well developed mask of indifference. "I am not used to people rescuing me, Brianna. I would have preferred to take the spell myself."

"Oh, sod off, Severus."

"I beg your pardon?"

Bree sat up in the bed and looked directly into Severus' eyes.

"I said sod off. I did what I had to do, okay? If you can't accept it then fine, there's the door." She pointed the door out for him, in case he had missed it.

Severus looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Look," she continued. "I don't need all of this macho stuff from you, alright? I knew I could have been killed by throwing myself in front of you. It was a risk I was willing to take to save your life. I know if you had been aware of her, you would have had no problem defending yourself. She attacked you when your back was turned. Who was that hyena anyway?"

"That was Bellatrix Lestrange," he told her quietly.

"Ah, the one who was in Azkaban forever? That explains a bit."

"We are all better off to be rid of her."

Bree nodded. Severus sat back in his chair and regarded her for a moment.

"Thank you, Brianna."

Bree looked over and smiled at him.

"You're welcome, Severus."

Severus bowed his head down and let his hair fall in front of his face. He did not want Brianna to see the blush that he knew had crept over him. He was greatly touched and overwhelmed by her act.

"Hey, are you in there?" Brianna called to him. "Stop hiding, and look at me."

Severus snapped his head back up and glared at her.

Bree stifled a grin. "That's better. Now why did you go into hiding? Did I say something that upset you?"

Severus eyed her for a moment before answering. "I am just a bit embarrassed that I seem to be in your debt on almost a weekly basis. Why did you do this?"

Bree blew a stray hair away that had fallen into her face and looked straight into Severus' eyes. "Because I care about you, Severus."

Severus averted his eyes. "Nobody cares for me," he mumbled under his breath.

"I beg your pardon?"

Severus looked away, letting his hair fall in front of his face again. "Nothing, Brianna."

"How can you say that no one cares for you?" Bree asked in shock.

Severus looked back up at Bree with a hard look. "Because it's true."

"No, it's not!" she cried.

"Brianna, I think I would know whether people considered me worth caring about or not."

"Severus, where is this coming from?"

"It's reality, Brianna. No one likes me. I am just their means to an end. I'm expendable. I'm the evil one who can't be trusted, even though I'm on their side."

"Surely people don't think…"

Severus slammed his hand on the arm of the chair where he sat. "That's exactly what they think. And they are right! I am not worth being trusted because I have done too many horrid things in my past to be trusted."

Bree looked down into her lap. "I don't feel that way about you at all."

"Did you receive brain damage as a child? Were you dropped on your head repeatedly as a baby?" Severus said sarcastically.

Bree's head shot up, and she glared at Severus. "Now look here, I do not need you insulting me when I'm trying to tell you how wonderful you are, do you understand me, Severus Snape?"

Severus' mouth dropped open, and his eyebrows became one.

"I don't care what anybody else thinks about you," Bree continued. "If they can't see you for who you really are, then they are not worth the time of day."

"And who, precisely, am I?" Severus asked caustically. "I am nothing but an evil Death Eater who is up to no good."

"Hogwash!" Bree said in irritation. "You're no more a Death Eater than I am a ballerina!"

Severus furiously pushed the sleeve covering his Dark Mark up and displayed it for Bree. "And I suppose this is just a simple Muggle tattoo?" he sneered.

"Come here, and let me see that," Bree demanded.

That had been unexpected. Severus, taken aback, obediently rose and sat on the edge of the bed so Brianna could get a closer look at his Mark.

She picked up his wrist with one hand, and with the other, she smoothed her fingers over the Mark. Severus flinched as she did it. Her touch was almost a caress. No one had ever thought to treat the symbol of such evil with such reverence. She continued her caressing for a moment more before looking back up at Severus.

"Do you know what I see in this Mark?" she asked him softly.

Severus was afraid to ask. He could only arch an eyebrow at her.

"I see the courage of a man who is willing to risk everything to make his life right again. I see the determination of a man who is unwilling to let evil prevail in this world. I see a symbol of evil turned into a symbol of hope. " Bree ran her fingers over the Mark once more as tears formed in her eyes. "I see… a good man blinded by past mistakes, unable to see the good within himself." Bree bent over and placed a light kiss on his arm where the Mark was.

Severus yanked his arm away from her and held it up so she could no longer see his Dark Mark. He quickly covered his arm with his sleeve and lowered it, placing his hand on his leg.

"You see more than that which is there," he finally murmured.

Bree put her hand on his arm supportively. "And you don't see enough of what is there."

"Brianna…"

"Severus, I don't know why you feel the way you do. I have only known you for a short while. But I want to tell you, you are not as horrible as you think you are, and you do have friends." She grasped his hand. "I'm one of them. I threw myself in front of that hex because a world without you in it would be empty and lifeless."

Severus scoffed.

"Do not make fun of me. I am trying to be serious," Bree berated him. "I care about you a great deal. You should not feel so alone, Severus. You are surrounded by people who care for you."

"I am just tolerated." He had lowered his head again; trying to get away from Brianna's piercing eyes.

She wouldn't let him. She bent over so she could look into them. "Minerva McGonagall seems to like you very much."

Another scoff.

"Do you know what she told me last week?" Bree asked him.

Severus shook his head.

"She said that she admired you for the way you could go repeatedly to Voldemort and never let him know your true motives. She said she had known you since you were a young boy and had always thought you would be a powerful wizard. She's quite fond of you, Severus."

"She should not waste her time on me."

"Why is that?" Bree asked, puzzled by his comment.

Severus' head snapped up once again. "Because I am a spy. I cannot be trusted!"

Bree squeezed his hand. "I trust you, Severus."

"Why?"

"Because you are the most loyal man I have ever met," she answered.

Severus couldn't say anything more. He was amazed at the conversation that they had just had. He had not thought that anyone could think of him as more than a smudge on society. But Brianna saw him differently. He was about to thank her for her trust when the door swung open, and in came Remus.He looked grateful that she was finally awake.

"Bree, I'm glad you're alright! When everything settled down, I couldn't find you. Ron finally told me that you were hurt, and I rushed over as soon as I could. Severus filled me in. I wish you wouldn't jump into dangerous situations like that."

He had sat on the empty side of the bed and was hugging her while he spoke. He finally pulled away and stroked her face.

"I'm glad I didn't lose you," he whispered to her.

She smiled back at him. "Oh, you can't get rid of me, Remus. I'm tough as nails."

Severus took that moment to leave the room, letting the door slam behind him.

"What's with him?" Remus asked.

"I don't have the slightest idea." Bree replied. Then, looking quizzically at Remus she continued. "If you rushed right over here, why haven't you been here all this time?"

Remus looked nervous. He pulled his hand away from Bree's face and looked down at his knees.

"You weren't the only one injured, Bree."

Bree's eyes grew wide. "Was anyone killed?" she asked anxiously.

Remus shook his head no. "There were a few injuries though. Minerva got pretty banged up. She'll be fine. Tonks, however, almost died too. She got hit by multiple _Cruciatus _curses. For a while there, they thought it had driven her insane, but she seems to be coming back to herself now, although it will take a few days for her to be fully recovered and normal."

"Oh, Remus, no! I'm so sorry."

She pulled Remus into a hug.

"At least she will recover. How awful it would have been if she had been killed or turned into a mindless drone."

Remus began to shake. Bree pulled away and studied him carefully.

"Remus, are you alright?"

Remus looked up into her eyes. He placed a hand on her neck as he regained some level of composure. "There's something I need to tell you, Bree. It's about that thing I was struggling with a while back. Do you remember that?"

"Of course I do, Remus. I'm glad you've finally come to some decision."

"Oh, you probably won't be when you hear what it's about." He flashed her one of his handsomely shy grins.

"Go on; get it out, my dear."

"Bree, I know I told you I love you, and I do. I just," he looked down, and she put a comforting hand on his arm. "It's just that, I don't love you the way you need me to love you."

Bree tilted her head and looked at him. "And how is that, Remus?"

"Bree, I've come to understand that I only love you as a friend. I…" he grimaced, "have fallen in love with Nymphadora."

Bree's face lit up in a smile, and she gave him a great bear hug.

"Oh, Remus! I'm so happy for you! You and Tonks are perfect for each other!"

Remus pulled himself away from her and looked at her oddly. "This wasn't the reaction I was expecting from you."

"Remus, I came to the same conclusion about loving you. I'm sorry, you are completely wonderful, but, there's just something not there for me. I was actually feeling very guilty for appearing to string you along. When I noticed you holed up with Tonks every meeting night, I hoped that you would realize that you both belonged together instead of you and me."

Remus grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Oh, Bree, I'm glad that we both came to the same conclusion. I have been agonizing much the same thing about stringing you along."

They hugged each other again.

"Was it seeing her so close to death that convinced you that you loved her?" she asked.

"Yes. Having you both at death's door was quite revealing to me. Not that I wasn't concerned for you, Bree. I do love you. It's just that I love her more."

Bree smiled happily at him.

"You'll be sure to tell Tonks that I have no hard feelings, won't you?"

"Yes, I will. But now you have to tell me about Severus."

Bree looked at Remus in disgust.

"Am I that obvious?" she asked, startled that he had noticed.

"Just to me. I wondered what was going on when you stayed with him that night after his Death Eater meeting. You seem to spend a lot of your free time with him after meetings too."

Bree looked embarrassed. "It's just foolishness, Remus. He only sees me as a friend. I do care about him a lot, though."

"I think he cares for you just as much, Bree."

She looked at him oddly. "Why do you say that?"

"He almost killed me earlier when I accused him of not looking out for your welfare."

Bree's mouth dropped open.

"That really doesn't mean anything, Remus. Besides, I'm not sure I'm ready for another relationship. I mean, you just broke my heart and all." Bree held her hand up to her forehead and looked up, trying to look dejected.

Remus closed the gap between them, pulled her hand away from her forehead, and put his face right up to hers.

"The only reason you're not heartbroken is that your heart already belongs to him."

"Umm," she looked nervously at Remus, "you may be right?" she acquiesced. Her eyebrows arched at her revelation.

"Of course I am. Bree, you deserve to be happy. Don't hide your feelings for Severus. He cares for you, I can tell. He just needs a push now and then."

Remus withdrew from his close proximity to Bree's face. He held her hand in his. Just then the door opened, and Severus walked back in. He had given them enough time alone, he wanted to make sure Brianna was alright.

"I should go," Remus told Bree.

She smiled at him and told him to go ahead.

"Now, don't forget what I told you about someone needing a push," Remus told Bree as he patted her on the shoulder.

Bree looked nervously between Remus and Severus. "I won't, I guess. I'm usually not the pushy type, though."

Remus grinned at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I will," Bree told him as she watched him turn toward Severus.

"She's all yours!" he told Severus as he left with a wave to Bree.

Bree turned three shades of pink. Severus didn't notice because he was too busy scowling at Remus. Turning back to Bree, he walked over and sat back on the bed and looked at her quizzically.

"Why did Remus leave so soon?" he asked curiously.

"He went to go check up on Tonks. She was hurt badly."

"So I heard. She's lucky to have not gone insane," Severus mused. "But that doesn't explain why he's not by your side. You were hurt badly too."

Bree regarded Severus for a moment. "He just came by to see how I was and to break up with me," she told him finally.

"I beg your pardon?" Severus asked incredulously.

Bree grinned at him. "It seems that our relationship was a bit less than we had hoped for, Severus. We both agreed that we only care for one another deeply as friends."

"Brianna, what happened? I thought you two were in love."

She furrowed her brow. "No, we weren't. It took us a little while to figure that out, though. Actually, Tonks and my getting hurt finally convinced Remus that he was in love with her and not me."

"Brianna, I'm sorry." Severus said comfortingly.

Bree chuckled. "Don't be. I realized it far earlier than he did. At least, I was able to admit it to myself earlier than he was."

"But aren't you upset with him? He just dumped you for another woman."

"No, Severus, I saw this coming weeks ago. I'm excited for them." She gave Severus an intent stare. "That probably doesn't make any sense, does it?" she asked him.

Severus looked at Bree as if she had lost her mind. He put his head into his hands, unable to look at her. She was being so indifferent. How could she not be upset? It was as if she had been hoping Lupin would fall for Tonks. Why would she want him to do that?

A spark of excitement filled him. Could it be that she did have feelings for him and was hoping to be rid of the wolf so she could be with him? Severus dismissed that quickly. That scenario was too good to be true. But why, then, was she not a heap of tears and depression?

_She's all yours. _What had Lupin meant by that? All his? How could that ever be? He put his hands down and hazarded a glance back at Brianna. She was eyeing him curiously.

"Why have you gone and hidden yourself again, Severus? Are you upset about this? I thought you would be happy about it. You don't like Remus very much."

He looked down. "Actually, I'm ecstatic."

"You have an odd way of showing it, then." Bree said.

He looked into her eyes. He needed to know if her breakup had anything to do with him. But how could he be so presumptuous? She cared nothing for him in that way.

"Why didn't you love him? Isn't he like, everyone's dream date?" he asked finally.

She smiled broadly at him. "I suppose he is; he's practically perfect in every way."

She saw the confusion on Severus' face and continued.

"I guess I just don't like perfect," she sighed.

Severus' stomach was doing flip flops.

"So, what _do_ you like?" he asked tentatively.

Should she tell him the truth? She really had nothing to lose. Remus had advised her to be bold.

"I like you," she replied cautiously.

Severus knew he had heard her incorrectly.

"I mean, what would you like in your own dream date?" he reiterated.

"I would like you," she looked down, "for a dream date."

Severus reached out and softly pulled her to look at him.

"You would?" he asked in shock.

"Of course I would. I have since the first time I laid eyes on you, don't you remember?"

"I remember some lusting over my good looks. There was nothing about a dream date."

She smiled at him. "They are one in the same, silly."

He was inching closer to her as he spoke.

"I thought it was just an observation. You surely made it sound like that was all it was."

"You may not know this about me, Severus, but I'm an excellent liar," she said breathily as Severus continued to come nearer.

"For shame, keeping such a dirty little secret to yourself," he teased as his lips descended on hers.

Bree knew it was coming, but she gasped anyway. His soft kiss sent wave after wave of butterflies through her body. She turned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hand through his hair. She couldn't get enough of his soft hair that smelled like Aspen. He couldn't get enough of her soft lips that felt like heaven. Finally he reluctantly pulled away from her. He rested his forehead on hers as they caught their breath.

"I'll have to come up with a nice place for our dream date," he said to her.

"You mean this wasn't it?" she joked.

He pulled back and smiled at her, his eyes expressing his affection for her. She took her finger and traced his lips.

"You know, you're even more handsome when you smile. You should do it more often," she told him.

"I just may, now that I have a reason to."

She pulled him back to her and kissed him soundly. She would have to tell him what a great kisser he was when they came up for air.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: Bree makes a change._

_Thanks to my beta, Lilith Kayden, for being awesome. You are all hopefully quite happy now with your two-fer. I got rid of Remus and got Bree and Severus together all in one shot. Please show your pleasure by leaving a review._


	11. Chapter 11: Getting to Know You

**Chapter 11: Getting to Know You**

Bree was released the next morning. Severus saw to it that she was settled in before leaving to teach his classes. He admonished her to stay in bed, or she would be in serious trouble when he returned. She had smiled and assured him she would do as he had advised. Before he left, he couldn't help but descend upon her and kiss her lovingly. He felt a jolt within him as she pressed her lips to his. Merlin, she was intoxicating. Their kiss seemed to go on forever and he never wanted it to end, but finally, they separated.

"Brianna, you are amazing," he whispered tenderly.

"You're quite wonderful yourself," she admitted.

He rubbed her neck and looked into her eyes. He saw love there, which was almost too much for him to handle. Never had he supposed he would see such an emotion directed at him, especially by someone as wonderful as she was. He wasn't sure why she felt the way she did about him, but he was thrilled that she did. He couldn't help himself, so he gave her another quick kiss. She smiled at him as they parted.

oooOOOooo

Bree settled into the bed and hugged herself. She couldn't believe everything that had happened since yesterday. How could she be so lucky? Severus really cared about her! It had all happened so fast, she was still reeling.

The last thing she had expected when she had asked him what was wrong was for him to confess his attraction for her. She had been astonished. She had never dreamed that he would feel that way about her. She knew they were friends, and even though she was nuts about him, she had never kidded herself into believing for one minute that the feeling was mutual.

Not that she was insecure, she wasn't. She knew she had nice looks and a good sense of humor. She had many men interested in her over the years. She just couldn't believe her good fortune to have this particular tall, dark, and handsome man attracted to her. She continued thinking about him, all the while grinning like the Cheshire cat.

oooOOOooo

A short while after Severus had left, she got her mirror. She called to her partner and he appeared, looking a bit peeved.

"Sorry, sir. I have been in the hospital and couldn't report in. I was hexed by Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Yes," snapped the man, "and if you hadn't been protecting Severus Snape, you would not have been harmed. I told you your mission must be foremost in your mind. Bree, you cannot take risks like that again, no matter whose life is at stake!"

She didn't know how he had known the whole story, but it didn't surprise her. He seemed to be on top of everything all of the time.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't think. I just reacted. She would have killed him, he wasn't even aware she was hexing him."

The voice softened. "I understand, Bree, but you seriously compromised our plan with your actions. Please think before you act next time."

"I will, sir. I promise," she softly replied.

"How are the plans to move to Grimmauld Place?" the voice asked.

"I am going to owl Harry Potter now to ask permission to stay there. If he agrees, I'll move in the next couple of days."

"What will Remus think of your sudden change of scenery?"

"You were right, sir. He is no longer a problem. We have broken up amicably."

The man smiled. "Good, that leaves you free to relocate without questions being asked. Well, at least the wrong questions. You can always blame your move on the breakup."

She nodded reflectively. "Yes, I was planning on using that as an alibi. I will let you know what day I will be moving, sir. Thank you for everything."

The man nodded and disappeared. Bree put the mirror away and went to write a letter to Harry Potter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I was wondering if I could use one of the rooms at Grimmauld Place. I have been living in Harrington for a while, but find I do not enjoy the area as I used to. Professor Snape mentioned that other Order members have lived there in the past and I was wondering if I could take advantage of your hospitality and move there. I think I would benefit from the hustle and bustle that goes on at the home. I find myself rather lonely at present. Please let me know as soon as you make a decision. Thank you so much for even considering it._

_Brianna Corwin_

It only took a couple of hours to receive a reply. He must have written it immediately.

_Miss Corwin,_

_Please feel free to move in to GP as soon as you'd like. It will be nice to know that someone is living there and looking after it while I am away. Please feel free to stay as long, or as short, a time as you wish. I hope you can think of it as your home and that you find it a more stimulating place to live than Harrington._

_Harry Potter_

Bree smiled. Another piece of the puzzle had fallen into place. She would move into Grimmauld Place and further entrench herself within the Order. The next meeting would be in three days. She would move her things that morning.

oooOOOooo

Late that evening, there was a knock at Bree's door. She opened it and was pleased to see Severus on the other side of it. He swept in, his robes billowing behind him. She closed the door, but before she even had a chance to turn and greet him, his arms were around her.

"I thought I told you not to get out of bed," he whispered in her ear.

"The door wasn't going to answer itself, Severus," she said in exasperation.

"I certainly hope this is the only incidence of insubordination on your part," he continued to whisper in her ear.

"What if it wasn't?" she teased.

"Then I will be…" he murmured as he nibbled on her ear, "quite put out."

Bree turned in his arms and gave him an innocent look.

"I promise I did just what you said."

"I have ways of knowing things, Brianna," Severus warned. He pulled her to him and kissed her. Reluctantly, he pulled away after a while. "So, what have you been doing all day?" he asked.

"Well, I owled Harry Potter and asked if I could move into Grimmauld Place."

Severus raised an eyebrow at that. He guided her to her sofa and settled her down into it before responding.

"What did Potter say?"

"He said I could move in as soon as I would like. I thought that a good time would be before the next Order meeting."

Severus smiled at her. Bree couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm glad you decided to relocate. I will be able to spend more time with you there," Severus said as he caressed her cheek.

"That's just another good reason to move then," Bree said to him as she smiled brightly. She suddenly got serious. "Have you reported to Voldemort yet?"

"I just came from there. He's livid, as you could expect."

Bree narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not hurt. He didn't suspect you of anything?"

"He suspects everyone. He is unsure who tipped the Order off. He seems too absorbed about Bellatrix's loss to do much speculating, though. He sent Cruciatus curses at each one of us, but they were mild in comparison to what I am usually given."

"So, no one else suspected you of attacking fellow Death Eaters?" Bree asked.

"I don't think so," Severus said as he thought about the meeting. "If they do suspect me, they are keeping their suspicions to themselves."

"No one looked at you oddly?" Bree continued.

Severus stared off into nothing and thought about it. He had scanned the group during the meeting, but everyone had seemed too scared to make eye contact with anyone else. It was hard to see who was examining who behind everyone's masks in any case.

"Just Lucius Malfoy, but he has been staring at me for weeks now. I believe he's waiting for me to slip up so he can take over my position at the Dark Lord's side."

"You must be careful, Severus," Bree told him as she pulled his face to look at her. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

Severus smiled wanly and decided to change the subject. "How are you feeling, Brianna?" he asked with true concern.

"I'm fine. I feel a little weak, but other than that I'm alright."

Severus studied her face, looking for deception. He took her at her word. "I was wondering, if you would feel up to a little traveling tomorrow?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"That's a surprise," Severus admonished.

Bree looked at him suspiciously. "Just what are you up to, Severus?"

"I thought we could have that dream date you were going on about yesterday."

"Oh!" Bree exclaimed. "I'd love to! What time will you be here?"

"I'll pick you up at four, if that's alright," Severus told her.

"I'll be ready," Bree gushed, filled with excitement.

Severus raised his eyebrow at her, and she thought she would melt through the couch.

"I hope you like what I have planned," he said.

Bree pulled herself next to him and snuggled into his side. "I'm sure I'll love whatever you have planned."

Severus rubbed her arm and pulled her closer. "We'll see," he said absently.

oooOOOooo

The next afternoon, Severus picked Bree up to take her on her 'dream date'. He was very nervous, but covered it up with a look of indifference which made Brianna smile at him. He hoped that his simple plans were pleasing to her. He wasn't used to wooing women or finding romantic getaways. Giving her a tentative smile, he took her arm and Apparated the two of them away.

They appeared in the mountains by a lake. Severus led her to a blanket that was set up for a picnic. She smiled brightly as they settled themselves on the blanket, and Severus began unpacking the picnic basket. The sun was just setting, and it was filling the sky with beautiful colors. Bree gasped as the sky changed from pink to orange to a bright golden color. The colors reflected on the lake and sparkled in the air. They seemed to surround them in a swirl of magic.

"Severus, this is beautiful," she managed to mutter as she took in the breathtaking sight.

"Not as beautiful as you," Severus whispered in her ear after scooting next to her.

She turned into him, and he pulled her close, surrounding her lips with his. The magical sunset took hold of them, and they leaned back and became absorbed in one another. It was a long time before they came up for air.

"Does this satisfactorily fill the definition of a 'dream date'?" Severus asked, his expression becoming a bit nervous again.

Bree caressed his cheek and gave him a look that made him catch his breath. "Anywhere I am with you is a dream come true, Severus."

Severus smiled finally, assured that he had made a good decision about the location. "Are you hungry?" he asked her.

She looked at him slyly and answered, "Not for food." She pulled him back to her, and they continued where they left off.

oooOOOooo

Three days later, she had shrunk all of her belongings and arrived at Grimmauld Place with box in hand. She perused the bedrooms upstairs and chose one that was bright and cheerful. The walls were a pale yellow and wispy white curtains bordered the windows. She liked the tone of the room. It seemed to not fit with the drab décor of the rest of the house. She put everything where she wanted it and waited for the Order meeting later that afternoon.

oooOOOooo

Bree waited until she heard some commotion downstairs before she went into the study. Remus was already there. She sat next to him, whispering about the events of the last few days with him. He smiled and congratulated her. She noticed Severus come in and sit down. Excusing herself to Remus, she joined him on the couch. Severus smirked at Lupin as he pulled Bree's hand covertly into his. He didn't want to be too demonstrative, as he didn't want the entire Order to know of their new status. The fewer people who knew about their relationship, the safer the two of them would be. Severus felt that he would endanger her too much if they came out and announced their relationship at this time. He didn't want the Dark Lord to find out about his new love, as the despot was a jealous Lord, who would want to know everything about the woman next to him. Severus had no intention of endangering her life any more than it already was being a member of the Order.

Soon enough the meeting came to order. There wasn't really much to discuss. The happenings of the previous battle were analyzed and new attacks were formed. Soon it was over and everyone had retired to the kitchen for another wonderful meal spearheaded by Mrs. Weasley and Kreacher.

When everyone was done and people were clearing the table, Bree took her leave to find Severus. She found him in his usual place. He had explained to her about his wishes that their relationship be kept secret, and she had agreed. Coming up to him, she settled herself in the chair next to his. He glanced over at her and smirked.

"Did you get settled in?" he asked her.

"Yes, I didn't really have too much, so it was easy to get unpacked."

Severus' eyes blazed. "Shall we move this conversation to your new room, then?"

Bree stood up and extended her hand. "I thought you'd never ask!"

She led him up the stairs and into the second bedroom. He looked around at her furnishings, smiling a bit to himself as he wandered around the bedroom.

"You know," he offered, "that was my room when I stayed here."

She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Little did I know you liked such bright things, Severus. I thought you would choose the drabbest room available."

"I'm just full of surprises, my dear."

He pulled her close and hugged her.

"Thank you, Brianna."

"For what?" she asked.

"For wanting to be with me, for saving my life, for looking after me when I was recuperating, for being you, for everything."

She squeezed him tightly and thanked Merlin for putting such a wonderful man in her life.

* * *

A/N: Next up: Phase two begins

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. The plot thickens as we move along. ;) Many thanks and a huge bow to my beta, Lilith Kayden


	12. Chapter 12: Phase Two

Chapter 12: Phase Two

_Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns everything but my OC and any other OC's that might appear in the future. The plot is mine too, but all of the characters belong to JKR, a brilliant woman with a way with words._

**Chapter 12: Phase Two**

Two weeks of Order meetings had gone by and not much was new. Voldemort was lying low and licking his wounds after the fiasco in Diagon Alley. Severus reported that he had been livid that the Death Eater plan had been found out. During the weeks after the raid, he had accused Severus and several other Death Eaters of leaking the plans to the Order. Luckily, Severus had been able to convince Voldemort of his continuing loyalty. His ability at _Occlumency _had been invaluable in keeping his cover a secret.

The Order knew that this lull in activity was only temporary, so they took some time out of their meetings to practice dueling one on one. Still, there seemed to be a calmness that had overcome everyone. It wasn't really complacency, just some well deserved down time.

Severus and Bree seemed to spend every available moment together. Severus, of course, between teaching, Order business, and Voldemort business was quite busy, but he always found some time every day to visit Brianna, even if only for a few minutes.

Tonight, she knew that he had a Death Eater meeting. He had missed the Order meeting, and she wasn't expecting him to come by at all. After dinner, she stayed in the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley clean up the mess made by so many people eating at once. They collected dishes and set them to wash. Bree put away some that had been cleaned already, and Mrs. Weasley set about putting away the leftover food. They worked quietly but amiably for a while. Finally, Mrs. Weasley turned to Bree and looked at her tentatively.

"Are you involved with Severus?" she asked finally.

Bree looked over at Molly and said, "Yes, I am."

Molly put a hand on Bree's arm. "Now, I'm not going to say anything against Severus, I would just ask you to be careful, dear."

"What do you mean?" Bree asked her in concern.

"Why, he's a spy, dear. They can't be trusted. You'll never know if his feelings for you are real or just part of his act."

Bree felt herself getting angry. Who was this woman to try and interpret Severus' feelings for her? She tried to calm herself before responding to Molly.

"Molly, I think that, if anything, he would be hiding his feelings for me because he is a spy, not expressing them to me."

Molly thought about that for a minute. "Yes, you're probably right, dear. Just be careful, okay. I don't want to see you hurt."

Bree nodded and excused herself, claiming that she was tired and had some reading to do before bed. She stormed up to her room and slammed the door behind her. The nerve of some people! But Molly's words had wormed themselves into her head.

"_Why, he's a spy, dear. They can't be trusted. You'll never know if his feelings for you are real or just part of his act."_

Of course, Molly was right, but not about Severus. She was the spy and the one who couldn't be trusted. She sighed and sat on the bed. What did she think she was doing? She was involving herself with this amazing man, but it would have to end soon. And when all was found out, he would be left wondering if her feelings had ever been real. He would never trust her again, and she would never be able to explain herself to him. She was setting the both of them up for intense heartbreak.

A tear slipped down her face. How could she continue on with this? She had never been happier, but at what cost? What would become of them? Would she ever be able to get over Severus when they were separated?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Severus himself storming through the door. His face was filled with pain as he stumbled in and almost fell on the floor. Bree rushed to him and helped him over to her bed. She raced out of the room and down to the study. She pulled a Strengthening solution and a sleeping draught out of their respective cabinets and raced back up to Severus. Lifting his head, she poured the Strengthening solution into him and waited, holding his hand, while he came back to himself.

Finally she felt his hand squeeze hers, and he rasped a thank you to her. She leaned in and kissed him lightly.

"Do you need the sleeping draught now?" she asked him.

"No, not yet," he muttered.

"Why did he do this to you this time?" she winced.

"Just something to do. Without any recent raids, he was getting antsy."

"Why does he always take it out on you?" she asked in confusion.

"It proves my loyalty."

"I'll show him loyalty, the…"

Severus grasped her hand tighter. "No! It is nothing. I don't want you anywhere near him. He is dangerous."

"My love, I know he's dangerous. I cannot stand seeing you come in like this after almost every meeting."

"You must ignore it. It is for your own safety."

Bree knew the argument was over. Deep down she knew there was nothing she could do. She brushed back his hair and caressed his cheek. He looked up at her lovingly.

"I appreciate your concern, Brianna, but I will be alright," Severus whispered to her.

She smiled at him as her heart filled with love. He was so brave and selfless. No one really understood what he went through to try and stop Voldemort. He was her hero. She could never leave him, no matter how much the future would hurt. She loved him. She had dropped her guard, and he had worked his way into her body and soul.

oooOOOooo

It was another week later when she contacted her partner. He came to the mirror with a serious look on his face. He began to speak to her without even a salutation.

"Bree, you have entrenched yourself in the Order well. It is time to start preparations for Phase two."

Bree nodded, but inside her heart clenched within her. It was almost time for her to betray her friends.

"You will meet Lucius Malfoy at Radcliffe's Tavern in Knockturn Alley tomorrow at one p.m. He will give you more information about the preparation for Phase two."

"How long will the preparations take?" she asked.

"Lucius says that it will probably be about two weeks before everything is ready."

Bree just nodded her head.

"You _can _do this, Bree?" the man asked with some trepidation in his voice.

Bree steeled herself. "Of course I can. You understand my regrets, but they will not interfere with the mission. I can promise you that."

"See that they don't. We have worked too hard for this to all fall by the wayside." He gave her a stern glare.

"I have given you my word, sir. I would never go back on it."

Her partner seemed satisfied.

"Report back to me after you have met with Lucius."

She nodded and put the mirror away.

oooOOOooo

When Bree entered Radcliffe's Tavern she was surprised to see it so crowded. With the rise of Voldemort, more and more dark wizards were coming out of the woodwork and showing their colors. She searched the bar and found Lucius Malfoy sitting alone at a table near the back corner. She hurried over to him.

"Lucius Malfoy?" she asked as she extended her hand.

He stared at it for a minute and then grasped it and shook it. "Yes, I am he."

"The picture of you that our boss gave me doesn't do you justice, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius waved his hand in the air. "Please, we shall be working closely together, call me Lucius."

"Okay, Lucius. I'm Brianna Corwin, but you can call me Bree." She sat down across from him and waited expectantly.

He nodded his head slightly to her.

"So, what information do you need to give to me?" she asked curiously.

"You have completely read the dossier given to you?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Then you understand that we have to create the object in question."

"How do you create a rock?" she asked in puzzlement.

He gave her a thin smile. "Not the rock, Bree, the enchantment that will be on the rock."

She kicked herself for being so obtuse. "Of course. I'm not usually that stupid, Lucius, forgive me."

He gazed at her strongly, trying to size her up. He wondered if she were truly suited for this mission. Finally, he chose to accept his boss's choice of partners. He lowered his voice so only she could hear.

"The rock must be enchanted to complete its task." He pulled a short list from the pocket of his robes and gave it to Bree. "You will need to find a rock that is the suitable size and get these ingredients for the potion. When you have the ingredients, owl me, and we will arrange another meeting."

"Isn't it unwise to use the owl post?"

"No, just put the time for the meeting on your note, and we will be fine," he explained. Continuing, he said, "We will need somewhere to brew. The address on the bottom of that list is to an old flat that I own here in London. No one ever goes there, and few know that I own it. It will be the perfect base of operations for us. We will meet there from now on."

She nodded at him. "What does the rock need to look like?" she asked.

"It can be any color. The size must be small enough to fit in a pocket, but not too small so it will be lost. Flat rocks work best with this type of enchantment."

"How long will the potion need to brew before we can place the rock into it?"

"It will need to brew for a week. There are several ingredients that need to be added at different times. Once it is ready, we will enchant the rock and place it into the potion so the enchantment will bind to the rock. It will need to stay in the potion for an additional week, so tentatively, we will be able to begin phase two in about two weeks. When does the Order meet?"

"They meet every Thursday night," she related.

"Good. I would like to get started as quickly as possible. How long will it take you to procure everything on the list?" Lucius asked.

Bree glanced at the things on the list. They could all be secured here in Knockturn Alley. She looked back up at Lucius.

"I can get them all today. We can begin the potion tomorrow, if you would like."

Lucius nodded. "Let's plan on that. We can avoid owl mail entirely. Meet at my flat at this same time. That will give us several hours to do the preliminaries with the potion. Unless you have any other questions, I suggest we depart."

"No, everything was quite clear, Lucius." She extended her hand again. "It will be a pleasure to work with you. I will get these ingredients and see you tomorrow."

He shook her hand, and she rose and was gone from the tavern before anyone had even noticed that she had stood, even Lucius. Bree smiled as she exited the tavern. She had a knack for moving stealthily and loved doing it. She knew Lucius must be looking around bewildered right now. At least that would make up for her stupid question earlier. She set out for the Apothecary to get the ingredients she would need.

She entered the small shop and headed for the shop-keep. He was a very small wizard who was balding. He wore large black glasses that were shaped like diamonds. Bree had never seen anything like them before. As odd as they were, they seemed to fit well with the wizard's pointy face and balding head.

She took out her list and carefully folded and ripped off the part with the address and stuffed it back into her pocket. Showing the list to the wizard, she told him she needed everything that was on it. The small man's eyes lit up as he recognized the extremely rare and expensive items that the list held. This would be a profitable exchange.

After fifteen minutes, the small man returned with her requests packaged up and ready to go. He placed the package on the table and told her how much she owed. She frowned as she put the Galleons on the counter for the man. This endeavor was going to make her broke.

She thanked him and exited the shop. Looking around to make sure no one recognized her, she Apparated back to Grimmauld Place. She ran in and placed the package in her drawer. She raced back out and Disapparated away again.

She appeared by the lake where Severus and she had spent their 'dream date.' She smiled as she thought about how wonderful he had been that evening. Wandering over to the lake, she walked along the shore, searching out a rock that would be suitable for the enchantment. She was pleased to find many to choose from. There were even some beautifully colored flat ones that would be perfect. She stooped down and picked up two. One was a dark purple, the other was black. She chose the purple one. She knew that the most evil things sometimes came in beautiful packages, and this certainly would be one of those things. Placing the beautiful purple stone into her pocket she stood up and Apparated away.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: Lucius and Bree continue with their task._

_Thank you for reading and reviewing as always! (Keep it up!) _

_Bree's secrets will all eventually come to light, but as for now, you are left to form your own opinions._

_A huge bow to Lilith Kayden, my beta. I really do appreciate every little word you send my way. Thanks._


	13. Chapter 13: Stone of Evil

_Disclaimer: Definitely not my characters, except for the OC, but definitely my plot. All hail JKR._

**Chapter 13: Stone of Evil**

Bree knocked on the door of the flat. It was located on the top floor of a Muggle high rise. She wondered what Lucius did with such a property. He opened the door and let her in. The flat was lovely. He had said it was old but it was in impeccable condition. The furnishings were very high quality brown leather, and there was a beautiful cream colored rug throughout.

Lucius led her to the back of the flat and into a room. It was completely empty except for a long table with a cauldron on it and another smaller table with two chairs.

"Have you brought the items?" he said without preamble.

"Yes," Bree said, lifting the package in her hand.

She placed it on the end of the table and began to unwrap it. She paused for a minute to take the stone out of her pocket and showed it to Lucius.

"Will this stone be satisfactory?" she asked him.

Lucius lifted it from her hand and examined it. He looked over at Bree.

"It will work well. It was a good choice. When the enchantment is complete, it should be a translucent purple shade."

Bree nodded. Lucius brought over a very old book and opened it on the table. Bree noticed the title was _Ancient Enchantments. _She wandered over and looked at the page. At the top of the page were the words, _Magic Draining Enchantment. _The enchantment and potion they were to use was inscribed on the page. There were detailed directions with step by step instructions.

She glanced over at Lucius. "That's a pretty mundane name for such a dangerous spell," she told him.

"Yes, apparently we wizards didn't get creative in our naming of spells and the like until later in history."

Bree chuckled for a second before becoming serious again. She read quickly through the directions for the creation of the stone. She glanced back at the rock left forgotten on the edge of the table.

Looking to Lucius, she remarked, "It's hard to believe that something so small and innocent could be so deadly."

"Well, it won't be used to kill, per se. It will only need to drain sufficient magic so that the wizard can be defeated without too much of a fight."

"And it will work with large groups, such as the Order. I mean, it will drain multiple wizards' magic at the same time?"

Lucius looked over at her. "Yes. It will take time though. I believe a month will be sufficient for our needs."

Bree frowned at the thought of what the small rock would do in the next month or so. Snapping herself out of her musings, she turned and smiled at Lucius.

"Well, should we get going, then?" she asked him.

He nodded, and they set to work brewing the potion that would transform the rock into an instrument of death.

oooOOOooo

Bree returned to her home a few hours later, practically exhausted. She had never brewed such a complex potion before. She actually could have used Severus' help, but that was obviously out of the question. She walked in the front door and set her belongings on the side table by the entrance. Dragging herself into the study, she was surprised to see Severus waiting for her. Her face lit up.

"Hey there! What brings you here so early in the day?" she asked him.

Severus turned and smiled at her. He rose from his seat by the fire and crossed the room to her. Enveloping her in an embrace, he kissed her softly before responding.

"I couldn't live without seeing your beautiful face for another minute," he replied flatteringly.

Bree giggled at him. "You are such the tease!" she exclaimed, kissing him back.

"Mmm, glad to see you're happy to see me," he quipped.

"I am glad to see you!" she told him.

"Well, you're not showing it very well," he said with a hurt expression.

"Is this better?" she asked before she pressed her mouth to his, giving him a fiery kiss. Her hand came up and ran through his hair. After a while, she pulled away and gave him a questioning look.

"Much," he said.

"You're a man of few words, Severus."

"I prefer action to words," he said sultrily.

She grinned at him and led him to the couch. He sat, and she curled up next to him, her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her.

"So, where have you been?" he asked her, "I came here expecting to have you wrap your arms around me in welcome, but the only welcome I got was a scowl from Kreacher."

Bree giggled. "I went for a walk. This house gets a little lonely when I'm here all by myself."

Severus kissed the top of her head.

"Why don't you come visit me at Hogwarts sometime," he offered.

She sat back and looked at him.

"I didn't know I could," she confessed.

"Oh, yes," he said with an arch of his eyebrow, "You can come by anytime you'd like. I have an off hour between two and three and lunch is at noon."

Bree beamed at him.

"I would like that. I've never had the opportunity to visit Hogwarts, I would love to see it," she gushed.

"Yes, just come to see the castle. Don't worry about seeing me or anything. Maybe Dumbledore can just show you around, hmm?"

She slapped his chest playfully. "You know what I meant, you cad."

He smiled down at her. She caught her breath as he did. She marveled at how he could take her breath away in an instant. All of a sudden a wave of sadness came over her. They didn't have much more time together. She would miss him so much. She loved being right where she was, encased in his protective arms, just cuddling on the couch. No worries or problems to deal with. No war or death; just the two of them in their own private haven. She suddenly began to tear up.

Severus looked at her with concern, "What is wrong, Brianna?"

Bree swallowed hard and caressed his face. "I just want you to know that I love you more than anything, Severus. No matter what happens to us in the future, I will always love you."

Severus put his hand to her face, and she leaned into it. He kissed her forehead gently, and then each cheek, and then her lips. Looking into her eyes, he saw himself reflected in them. It was as if he was a part of her. He knew that she was seeing much of the same thing reflected in his eyes. She too had become a part of him.

"You are everything to me, Brianna. I love you eternally. Nothing will ever change that."

Bree's tears began to fall down her cheeks, and she pretended they were tears of joy, but in reality they were tears of heartbreak. No matter what he thought, her deception would destroy their love.

Severus wiped her tears from her eyes and kissed them.

"Do not cry, Brianna. Tears are for sadness. I couldn't be happier than when I am with you."

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, burying her face in his robe to hide her tears. She felt the same way, but her happiness was making her miserable. She tried not to shake or tremble as her tears flowed, but she couldn't help herself. Realizing something was wrong, Severus massaged her back and whispered into her ear, trying to calm her.

After some time, Bree was able to calm down. Severus pulled her back and studied her tear stained face. She looked back at him and gave him a wan smile.

"What is it, my love? Why are you so upset?" Severus asked, his tone filled with concern.

Bree's eyes grew wide, and she said, "I'm afraid, Severus. I'm going to lose you, and I'm afraid."

Severus pulled her close again and comforted her.

"Brianna, you are definitely not going to lose me," he assured her.

She began crying again. "You don't know that!" she cried.

"My love, I will never leave you," he comforted.

"Severus, you could be killed at any moment. Voldemort loves to torture you. What if . . . what if one day you never return from one of those meetings? What if you get killed in a battle?"

Severus tightened his hold on her. "You can't think about it, Brianna. There's no point in dwelling over the unknown. I will do everything in my power to always come home to you, but there may come a day when I do not. If that is the case, at least you will be able to treasure the time we _have_ had together."

Bree's arms went around him, and she hugged him tightly. "I don't want to ever lose you, Severus."

"I will be yours forever, Brianna."

They continued to comfort each other until Bree fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. Severus held her close and treasured the time with her. Even though he knew she loved him, he was still amazed by it. He had never known anyone to be so devoted to anyone else. It was as if they had known each other in some other life and had somehow subconsciously found each other again.

He rubbed her shoulder as he thought of her unexpected outburst. He worried about much of the same things, but he had no idea they were bothering Brianna so much. He hoped beyond hope that he could survive this war. The longer it went on, the more chances there were of being discovered as a spy. Each time he left for a Death Eater meeting, he prayed that he would return alive.

He pondered his future for a while, until sleep finally overcame him also, and he slumped down in the couch, cradling Bree.

oooOOOooo

Bree was the first to wake up. She moved a bit and felt Severus' soft robes under her. She opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself still curled up on the couch next to him. He had his head thrown back and was snoring lightly. She smiled at the thought of him snoring.

Glancing around, she realized that it was morning. How could they have slept so long? It couldn't have been later than six p.m. when they dozed off. She gently moved away from Severus and stretched her stiff muscles. She reached over and gently shook Severus to try and wake him. His head straightened, and he looked around curiously. He too noticed that it was morning and frowned to himself.

"How did it get so early so quickly?" he queried.

Bree smiled at him. "I'm not sure. I think it has something to do with the rotation of the Earth."

Severus glared at her, and Bree raised her eyebrows at him.

"Not a morning person, I see," she stated.

Severus grunted. He checked his watch and started to hurry.

"It's almost seven. I need to get back to Hogwarts. I have a class to teach in an hour."

He gave her a quick kiss and rose to leave.

"Will I see you tonight?" Bree asked.

Severus halted and turned back to her for a minute. He was wincing slightly, not looking forward to the evening that was ahead of him.

"Umm, I have a Death Eater meeting. It will probably go late. I will come by if I can."

Severus would always wait until the last minute to tell her about these meetings. He didn't want her worrying needlessly. Bree tensed, realizing the concerns she had cited yesterday were very real.

"Be careful, my love," she warned as she rose and closed the distance between them. "I want you back whole."

She reached up and stroked his hair. He wrapped his arms around her torso and brought her up to him, kissing her tenderly.

"I have always returned before. I will return again." With that he released her and turned away. Smiling at her, he left.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: The stone is completed._

_So, I'm waiting. Waiting for your opinion. A great big bow to Lilith Kayden, who beta's this, as most of you know. As always, thank you for reading and for those of you who leave a note, I truly and deeply appreciate it._


	14. Chapter 14: To Betray your Friends

**Chapter 14: To Betray your Friends**

Lucius and Bree were working on the potion again. It needed some attention and additions every day. Bree had not heard from Severus the night before, and she was worried that he had been hurt, so her concentration was elsewhere. She chopped some pomegranate absentmindedly until she felt Lucius' hand on hers.

"You are supposed to be separating the juice from that pomegranate, Bree, not chopping it."

"Oh! Now I've ruined it!" she exclaimed.

"No matter, there are more in the bag over on the table."

Lucius motioned to the small table in the corner which held their ingredients. Bree wandered over and got another pomegranate and began to juice it.

Lucius regarded her stonily. "What is wrong with you today? You seem to be a million miles away."

Bree sighed. "Lucius, can I ask you something about the Death Eater meeting yesterday?"

"Yes, I will answer if I can."

"Did Voldemort torture Severus?"

"No, the Dark Lord didn't torture anybody yesterday."

Bree sighed in relief.

"What do you care about Severus, anyway?" Lucius asked curiously.

She looked up at him. "We are a couple," she stated simply.

Lucius stared at her in shock.

"You are dating Severus Snape?" he asked in amazement.

Bree looked up at him in puzzlement. She laughed a bit as she said, "Yes, why?"

"I thought he was a hermit. I can't remember the last time he has spoken of any woman."

She smiled. "Well, we've been dating for a while now. He just likes to keep his private life quiet. We have told very few about our relationship. I wouldn't want Voldemort to know who I was going out with if I were him. The more people who know, the more likely that becomes."

"Perhaps you're right," Lucius said thoughtfully.

Bree could tell by Lucius' faraway expression that he was debating something. "Don't tell me you are going to speak with him! You'll blow my cover if he knows I've been in contact with you," she exclaimed nervously.

"What do you take me for, an idiot? There's no reason for me to say a word to him. He can have his little secret from the Dark Lord."

"You won't let it slip to Voldemort either, will you?"

Lucius winced at the use of his master's name. "Why would I do that? You're not in league with Severus, are you?" Lucius' eyes narrowed at the woman across from him.

"What are you talking about?" Bree asked in puzzlement.

Lucius shook his head. "I have been looking for evidence of Severus being a spy against the Dark Lord, but he covers his tracks well. Now I find he has been keeping a secret from him. I don't think, however, that having a girlfriend means anything to the Dark Lord. I will say nothing to him."

"If you did find something against Severus, what would you do?" Bree asked with trepidation.

Lucius regarded Bree thoughtfully. "Severus and I have been friends for a long time. Well, we had been friends. I know he doesn't trust me, but I still care about his welfare. I have tried to warn him about his doings, but I think that he just thinks I'm threatening him. Perhaps someday we can patch up our tattered friendship, I don't know."

"There are few people that Severus trusts," Bree mused. "I happen to be one of them. It's ironic, isn't it?"

Lucius gave her a tight smile and turned toward the potion. Bree took the strained juice over to the cauldron. Checking the recipe, she made sure that it was the right time to add it. Confirming it for herself, she poured the juice slowly into the potion, and then stirred it twenty times, as directed.

"Well, I guess that's it for today," she said, looking to Lucius.

He gazed down into the smoky blue liquid that was bubbling away. Extinguishing the fire under the cauldron, Lucius put a stasis spell over the entire potion so it would be ready for tomorrow's additions.

"We should be ready to add the stone in three days," Lucius remarked.

There's something I don't quite understand, Lucius. If the stone drains magical power, how will it be effective without someone noticing their diminished power?"

Lucius gave her a small smile. "The stone doesn't drain all magical power. It just drains power used to defend oneself. So, in essence, unless the witch or wizard is in battle, they should notice no considerable lessening of their power. The minute they try to shield themselves, or cast a defensive spell, or even one of the unforgivables for that matter, they will notice their weakness. The longer someone is exposed to the stone, the weaker they become. Ultimately, they would die with prolonged exposure, as even their normal magic would eventually be drained after all of the defensive magic is taken."

"So, why don't we let the stone be taken to its extreme and kill its target?" Bree asked.

"Others would notice a change in anyone who was exposed to that extent. We would risk being discovered, and the whole plan would be thwarted."

Bree nodded and stared back into the cauldron. She grimaced.

"That stone will be a nasty piece of work when it is finished," she mused.

"Yes, but it is a means to an end. We will be victorious, finally, with its help."

Bree gave a resigned nod. "We really are out of options, aren't we?" she asked.

"No, there are plenty of options, this one is just the best option we have," Lucius replied.

Bree placed a hand on Lucius shoulder.

"Thank you for your help, Lucius. I would not have been able to prepare the stone by myself. It will be a great asset, no matter how horrible it is."

She patted him and then turned to leave.

"Bree," Lucius called after her.

She looked up at him curiously.

"Be careful with Severus. He is a friend, and I don't want him hurt."

"I think it's too late for that, Lucius. I fear when all of this plays out, we will both be irreparably hurt."

Lucius studied her as if he were looking through her. "Do you love him?" he finally asked.

"Yes, I do," she told him.

"And he loves you?"

"Yes."

"Well, maybe there's hope for you after all," Lucius remarked.

"That's doubtful. This thing we're doing," she said as she motioned to the cauldron. "It's too much for anyone to be able to overlook I think," Bree remarked sadly.

"Just give it time, Bree. Time heals all wounds."

"We'll see," she huffed as she opened the door and strode out of it. She sincerely doubted there would be anything to piece together when all of this was over anyway. She might not even be alive to see the outcome.

oooOOOooo

The next week and a half passed without incident. Bree and Severus had spent their evenings together, sometimes just reading in the study, sometimes going out to eat or taking walks. It all had been very normal, yet very wonderful all in the same. Bree had treasured every minute of their time together, knowing that soon they would be separated.

It amazed her how Severus could be so cold and indifferent to everyone else, but when it came to her, he was extremely affectionate. Granted, when they were in public, he was his sarcastic self and barely acknowledged her, but when they were alone together, he was so attentive and loving.

She knew she would miss everything about him. She only hoped that when this was over, he could understand what she had done. Perhaps they would never be together again, but she hoped he wouldn't hate her.

Coming back to the present, Bree stared into the cauldron as Lucius removed the stone with a long pincher like tool. He set it on a towel on the table. It was beautiful. The stone was almost transparent. It had turned an iridescent purple. It shone with a brilliant luster. Bree reached out to pick it up.

"Don't touch it yet!" Lucius warned. "It needs to rest overnight. If you touch it now, it could zap all of your magic and kill you."

Bree withdrew her hand quickly.

"I can feel its power!" Bree exclaimed.

"Yes, that will lessen somewhat also, but it will always have a strong presence."

"It seems as if it is calling me to pick it up," Bree mused.

"Yes, that is part of the enchantment. The owner of the stone is compelled to keep it with them at all times."

"If I am the owner, then how will I give it up when I need to?" she worriedly asked Lucius.

"Don't worry. I will be with you when it is time to give it up. I will help you. The stone only compels you to keep it. You will be able to hand it over when the time is right."

Bree nodded, lost in thought for a moment before turning directly to Lucius. "The Order meeting is in two days. I will bring the stone then and let it do its work. What else will it do to me?"

"The same that it will do to everybody else. It will drain your defensive magic. You will just need to avoid any battles until all of this is over," Lucius advised her.

"I'm not sure how that can be avoided," Bree retorted.

"You'll find a way, I'm sure," Lucius added dryly.

"Your confidence is heartwarming, Lucius."

Lucius smirked at her. "You'll do what you have to."

"Of course," she said tartly. She pondered for a minute then continued. "What if this doesn't work as we planned? What if something goes wrong?"

"It won't. I believe if anything were to go wrong, it would have already. Say, if it were to zap all of our strength immediately, we would have felt it." He turned to study the stone. "No, it is in perfect condition. It will work as we expect it to."

Bree sighed in relief.

"You can pick up the stone tomorrow at any time. I will not be here. I have business with the Dark Lord."

Bree nodded to him and made preparations to leave.

"Oh, and, Bree," Lucius called after her. "Be careful."

Bree looked up at Lucius and smiled. "I will be, Lucius," she said as she exited the flat.

oooOOOooo

When Bree got home, she immediately took out her contact mirror. When her partner's face appeared she began to speak quickly.

"Phase two is almost ready to be implemented," she explained to him. "I will be bringing the stone to the next Order meeting on Thursday."

"Contact me after the Order meeting, Bree, I am expecting someone any minute," he told her.

"Okay, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be bringing it to the meeting," she advised him.

The man smiled gloatingly at her. "Wonderful, Bree. I can't wait to see the eventual outcome!"

He disappeared, and she put the mirror away again.

oooOOOooo

Bree was the first one to enter the study. She had secreted the enchanted stone in the pocket of her robes. She wanted to have it exposed to the Order for the longest time possible so it would drain as much of their magic as it could. She sat in an arm chair and waited for the rest of them to arrive.

Dumbledore was the next one to come in. He nodded to her as he entered the room. He was quickly followed by Molly and Arthur Weasley. Before long, all of the Weasleys were milling about chatting with the other members. Bree just sat and looked on as more and more people entered the study. Severus finally entered and headed for the seat next to her. She frowned slightly. She didn't want him so close to the stone, for fear of its effects. He needed all of his defensive magic intact.

Severus gave her a secretive smile. Very few of the Order members knew of their relationship. Remus and Tonks did. Molly Weasley and probably Arthur did. Dumbledore did, and Minerva McGonagall did also. But that was all. Severus felt that when the war was over there would be plenty of time to shout their relationship from the rooftops. Unfortunately, there would be no relationship for them to proclaim by then.

The meeting came to order, and they began by discussing a string of new Death Eaters who had been initiated during the past week. They moved from that to fighting tactics. Then they discussed Voldemort's plans for future raids. That all went on for some time. It seemed like this meeting was lasting longer than usual. That suited Bree just fine.

Dumbledore began to speak. "Severus has alerted me to a possible raid by Voldemort that will be coming in about a month. He plans on attacking none other than Hogwarts itself."

Gasps were heard all over the room.

"How will he get in?"

"We won't let him do that!"

"What will happen to the children?"

These were only a few of the comments that flew around the room as Dumbledore let the information sink in. Finally he held up his hand to silence the room.

"Thanks to Severus' spy work, there is nothing to fear. We will be ready for them when they come. This will be the opportunity that we have been looking for to make our attack. Perhaps we can end this war sooner than anybody had anticipated."

"But how will they get into Hogwarts?" Hermione Granger asked.

"Severus will let them in through the gates," Dumbledore explained.

Everyone gaped at him.

"It is the easiest, least destructive way to get them in. Once they are in, we will attack them. Harry, you must be ready to kill Voldemort in this battle. I don't know when you will get another chance. Severus has said that he intends to lead the Death Eaters in this raid."

Harry looked at Dumbledore calmly and nodded his head. Bree marveled at the young man's bravery. She would probably be quaking in her boots at the thought of having to prepare to kill Voldemort.

As more plans were made, Bree secretly reached into her pocket to palm the stone. She could feel it pulsating in her hand. It was doing its job, she could tell. It was slowly absorbing magic from everyone in the room. She knew that if it were examined now, it would show parts of the magic of all of those who were here tonight. She smiled to herself. The plan was working, and she was eager to see the defeat that it would bring.

_A/N: Next up: Mr. Mirror is revealed!_

_Thanks everyone for your comments and interest. This is your last chance to get your two cents in on who Mr. Mirror is. Leave a note, and let me know._


	15. Chapter 15: Mr Mirror

**Chapter 15: Mr. Mirror **

Later that night after she and Severus had sat by the fire for what seemed like hours, Bree extracted the mirror from her desk. Severus had only just left, and she had raced to her bedroom to contact her partner.

"Albus!" she cried into the mirror.

The old man's face appeared after a minute. He was smiling benevolently at her.

"Did you feel anything tonight?" she asked him tentatively. "Could you feel any power draining from you? I think if anyone could, it would be you."

"Bree, I felt nothing. If I hadn't known that the stone was in your possession, I would have not suspected anything."

"I couldn't feel anything either, and the stone was in my pocket the whole time. It did pulse on its own. Do you think that will be a tip off?"

"No. He is so self-absorbed that he will not make anything of it. This will work Bree!"

"I hope you're right, Albus."

Bree looked at Dumbledore tentatively. "I must admit, it was hard to do that to my friends. You know, drain their magic like that."

"Yes, I imagine it was, Bree. You always let things like that get to you. Don't forget our ultimate goal. We cannot succeed unless you do what you're doing. Everything must be foolproof."

"I understand, sir. It's just that I don't like to be two faced like that."

"Brianna, we have been over this a thousand times. You understand your role. There is nothing you can do to avoid being duplicitous." Albus seemed to be slightly miffed at her constantly bemoaning her spy work.

"I'm sorry, Albus. I will try to be more hard-hearted from now on," Bree retorted.

Albus softened. "No, I'm sorry, Bree. Your soft-heartedness is what makes you the effective Auror and wonderful person that you are. I wouldn't have you change a thing."

"Well, alright then," Bree said with a small smile on her face.

Albus got back to business.

"You must implement phase two before the end of the week."

Bree frowned. "So soon?" she asked.

"Yes. The sooner the better. In fact, if you can begin tomorrow, that would be the best."

Bree mulled it over. This was it; the end of her life as she knew it. She supposed she should just plunge into it and be done with it. Yes, she would begin tomorrow.

She looked determinedly at Dumbledore. "Tell Lucius that I will meet him at the flat tomorrow at eleven a.m. We will begin tomorrow."

Dumbledore grinned at her. "That's my girl," he offered. "I'll pass the word along. Try and get some sleep tonight, Bree."

Bree huffed at him and bid him goodnight. She returned the mirror to its place, although she didn't know why she did. It wouldn't be there very long. Although it was late, she understood that there was no time like the present to begin. She knew she would get no sleep tonight, or at least very little.

Going to her closet, she brought out a duffle bag and began shrinking all of her things into it. After about an hour everything except her nightgown, a quill and parchment, and a change of clothes remained outside of the duffel. She went over to her desk and picked up the quill. She poised with it at the top of the paper and scrawled the name Severus on top of it. She frowned down at the parchment. She didn't know what to write.

_Severus,_

_I'm sorry to have to write this to you._

She frowned and vanished what she had written.

_Severus,_

_I hope that you can understand what I am about to do._

She vanished that one too.

She looked up, not really seeing anything, trying to find the words that would convey what she felt. It was many hours later that she finally signed her name and folded the parchment, leaving it on the desk for Severus to find when he came to call.

oooOOOooo

Bree had gotten a little sleep despite going to bed very late and tossing and turning for most of the night. Her mind wouldn't shut off. She went over the plan in her head perhaps a dozen times. She worried about what everyone would think when they found her gone. She obsessed about Severus. She tried to remember every little thing that had happened between the two of them, running them through her mind, so as to never forget. It was during those good memories that she had finally fallen into a fitful sleep.

Now it was morning, and time to go. Bree gathered up her backpack and slipped the mirror into her pocket with the stone. She patted them both as she looked around the bedroom for the very last time. Wandering over to the desk, she made sure that the letter for Severus was still propped up on it. She traced a finger over the crease, as if to say goodbye to him one last time. Looking at it sadly, she said a silent farewell and made her way to the door.

Turning back, she took one last look at the bedroom where she had spent the last few months. It had been the happiest she had been in a long time. She wished it could last longer. She sighed and closed the door, leaving her past behind her.

oooOOOooo

Severus entered Grimmauld Place that night and rushed to the study. Brianna wasn't there. He crossed over to the kitchen, but she wasn't there either. Perhaps she was in her room? She usually waited for him downstairs, but maybe something had kept her up there. He took the stairs two at a time and knocked on the door. When he heard no answer, he slowly opened it and peered in. His eyes grew wide, and he swung the door open completely. The room was empty. Everything that had been Brianna's was gone.

"Kreacher!" he called.

The house-elf seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"You summoned me, Master Snape?" he drawled.

"What has happened to Brianna?" Severus asked with a worried expression.

"Oh, she's gone." Kreacher said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Gone? Gone where?"

"I don't know sir. Perhaps she has told you in the letter she left on the table." The small elf pointed to the table where the note sat propped up.

Severus regarded it nervously. "Thank you, Kreacher, that will be all," he said absently as he crossed the room and pondered the folded parchment with his name on it. He frowned as he reached out and picked it up. He unfolded it and read it, his expression getting grimmer with every passing second.

_Severus,_

_I am sorry, but I must leave. I cannot tell you where I am going, and I know not how long I will be gone, but I hope to return to you someday._

_Please do not think that this is about you. It is not. I love you, my dearest, and always will. I hope that someday we will be able to be in each other's arms again. I will contact you when I can._

_Yours forever,_

_Brianna_

He reread the note three times before he crumpled it up and threw it on the ground. He looked around the room, searching for some clue as to where she had gone, but she had been impeccable in her cleaning. There were no clues. He went over to the bed and sat down heavily.

Her note had explained nothing. Why would she just pick up and leave without discussing this with him? He thought they'd had something special. How could she just disappear with nothing more than a letter to him? He felt hot tears welling up in his eyes and fought to control himself. He would not cry for her. She had deserted him, and he would not cry.

Crying was for people who cared. He did not care. Whenever he cared, he was punished somehow. Caring brought pain. He would not, did not care for Brianna Corwin. She had used him.

Something in the back of his mind nagged at him. _She said in the letter that this wasn't about you. She loves you. She will return. She said she would._

Severus made his hands into fists and pounded his legs. What had happened? What had he done wrong? He thought she had loved him.

_She does_

Then why had she left him?

_She has a good reason, trust her._

How could he trust her when she hadn't even confided in him why she had left? She obviously didn't trust him!

The tears that had been threatening to come burst out. Severus threw himself back on the bed and covered his face with his hands. He rolled over on the bed and could smell her perfume on the sheets. He grasped them in his hands and rubbed them across his tear stained face, wiping the tears away and breathing in the heady smell of her. Roses assaulted his nostrils, and he pictured her in his mind. He groaned in agony at his loss. Where was she? When would she return? Then the real question came: How could he live without her? He had given himself to her completely, and she had run off with his heart. How could he go on? He was nothing without her.

He continued to cry and cradle the sheets next to him, a million questions racing through his head. After a long while, he fell asleep, his head buried in her pillow, wishing she were near him.

_A/N: Next up: The plan is fully revealed._

_Many thanks to Lilith Kayden, who looked this over while sick._

_So what do you all think? Heh, heh. You can probably figure out by now what exactly Bree and Lucius are doing, so let's hear it. Thank you all for your support and for reading. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Mwahahaha!_


	16. Chapter 16: Set in Motion

**Chapter 16: Set in Motion**

Lucius stared at the book that was in his hands. He had been trying to read for a while now, but the words had just blurred on the page. His thoughts were far away. They were back in Azkaban. After his imprisonment for the Ministry break-in, he had thought that the Dark Lord would break him out of his cell within the week. He had been sadly mistaken. His master had let him rot for almost a year before he had 'arranged' for his release.

But that was not punishment enough. He had returned to his own home to find it overrun by Death Eaters and Voldemort lording over all. Lucius had approached his master with humility. He knew that to be cocky at this point could mean his life. Nonetheless, the Dark Lord had punished him severely. He had spent three days in bed as an after effect of the Cruciatus curses that had been thrown at him.

And still the punishments continued. His beautiful wife had been taken by Voldemort and tortured as well. Her punishments had been left to her sadistic sister, Bellatrix. The woman had abandoned the Cruciatus curse and inflicted Narcissa's punishment with a whip. She still had several scars across her back from the incident.

Draco had not escaped the Dark Lord's wrath either. He had forced Draco to take the Dark Mark early and continually had sent him on missions that were dangerous, hoping that he would lose his life. Draco had somehow survived, but Lucius could see the fear in his son's eyes. Draco had not envisioned the life of a Death Eater to be so gruesome and harsh. He was not cut out for such punishments.

And so, Lucius had defected. He had finally realized that Voldemort was insane. No matter what Lucius did, he would never be considered as an equal again. He had blown his chance, and the Dark Lord had cast him aside. Lucius had been shocked at how little the Dark Lord had valued him in the end.

A sudden realization had dawned on Lucius then. None of them held any worth in Voldemort's eyes. To Voldemort, they were all just means to an end: his own pursuit of power. Voldemort cared little if any of them lived or died. He was just concerned with his rise to power.

Finally, Lucius had understood. He had seen what the world would become under Voldemort. Not even those by his side would be treated well. The entire world would be subjected to his vile temper and cruel punishments. Lucius realized that Voldemort had to be stopped.

He had gone to Dumbledore, the only man capable of defeating such a madman. Lucius had sat in Dumbledore's office and had ticked off the things that had turned him away from the Dark Lord. Dumbledore had listened intently. Lucius hadn't known what he was hoping for, but before he could even ask for asylum, Albus had asked if he would be willing to be a spy for him.

Lucius had almost panicked, but Albus had explained how he could succeed without the Dark Lord being aware of his duplicity. He spent a few days brushing up on his Occlumency, and suddenly, he was working against the creature he had thought could do no wrong. Never in his life would he have believed that he would become a spy to his own cause, but sometimes one couldn't predict the future.

There was a knock at the door, and Lucius was brought back to the present. He called for Bree to enter. She opened the door and threw her backpack down near it. She went up to Lucius and looked at him. He had been reading at the dining room table. He looked over his glasses at her and became concerned.

"You've been crying," he stated blandly.

"Yes," she replied softly.

Lucius put the paper down and took his glasses off. "It will be alright, Bree. They will forgive you."

Bree wrung her hands together. "No, they won't. I'm doing something horrible."

"You are doing it for the greater good," Lucius consoled.

"At what cost, Lucius? Both of us are putting our lives on the line, for what?"

"Well, as for myself, I am doing this for my family. I finally realized that the Dark Lord would treat my family and me like slaves whether we were on his side or not."

Bree shook her head. "I don't know if it's worth it, Lucius, I just don't."

"Do you really want the Dark Lord to prevail? He will treat everyone in our world much worse than he treats his poor Death Eaters. There will be no hope… no freedom… no life." He stared at Bree as she sulked. "Bree, you need to get out of this funk or the whole plan will be compromised."

Bree threw herself into the chair next to him and cradled her head in her hands.

"You're right of course. What's done is done, right?"

"This is about Severus, isn't it," he asked.

Bree nodded.

"You must forget about him completely. If the Dark Lord sees him in your mind, you could endanger his life as well as our own."

She looked at Lucius in determination. "I will forget about him. I just want to wallow in self pity for a minute, okay?"

Lucius laughed. "Suit yourself, oh, miserable wretch of a woman. Let me know when you are able to get back to work."

Despite herself, Bree chuckled. She felt a lightening of her sorrows with it.

"I suppose I am ready now. Why did you make me laugh so soon? You know I was having so much fun being miserable!"

"Misery will be for after phase two, I believe," Lucius said, an intense look on his face.

"You're right, of course," Bree acquiesced. "It's over. I'll deal with it later."

Lucius smiled at her. "Let's get on with the plan. Have you decided to go with the Imperiused persona or the turn-coat/traitor persona?"

Bree smiled at him. "I think the Imperiused persona, as you put it, would be the better one. I would have a hard time pulling off the traitor part."

"As an Auror, you have had training against the real Imperiuscurse, correct?"

"Yes, but we are also trained as to how to look Imperiused in case we need to gather information."

"Hmm, that's something I didn't know about Ministry training." He mulled over what she had said for a moment. "I tend to agree with you. The Dark Lord will be better convinced if he believes that I _Imperio'd_ you instead of you pretending to be a traitor. You will also have to speak less if you are Imperiused_, _and we may even avoid a mind sweep."

She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Here's the story I came up with," Lucius continued. "I came across you in Diagon Alley about two months ago. I took the opportunity to Imperiusyou, having remembered you from the battle. I used you to help me make the stone. You have had it with you at every Order meeting for the last month. When the Dark Lord examines it, he will find the magical force of the Order members permeating it. The rest of the plan is as it was described for you. I will convince Voldemort to hold it for safekeeping, and once he has it, he will be compelled to keep it anyway. I will encourage him to continue with his plans to attack Hogwarts. He will know that I will leak the information to the Order, and they will be there to fight. He will feel that with the stone, he will be invincible. Between now and the battle, he should be weak enough for Potter to kill him with even a Stupefy spell."

"And Dumbledore will guide Harry in that way," Bree said. "He already told Harry at the Order meeting to prepare to kill Voldemort."

Lucius nodded. "Are you ready to proceed then?" he asked her.

She nodded to him. "Are we going now?"

"Yes, the Dark Lord is presently unoccupied. It would be best now, I think."

Bree stood and looked at Lucius with determination. "Let's go then."

Lucius rose and led the way out of the flat.

oooOOOooo

A few minutes later they were standing in front of Voldemort. Bree had a somewhat vacant look on her face, and Lucius was explaining how he had Imperiusedher. Voldemort sat back and listened to the whole tale. As Lucius explained about the enchanted stone a hungry look came into Voldemort's eyes.

"So, you see, my Lord, the stone was enchanted to zap the defensive powers of the Order. It has done its job. They are unknowingly as weak as lambs."

Voldemort sat forward in his chair and spoke.

"Do you have it with you?" he hissed.

Bree slowly put her hand in her pocket and held out the stone. She was surprised to feel it tug at her.

Voldemort's eyes looked hungrily at the stone.

"Give it to me!" he demanded.

Bree hesitated and felt Lucius' hand on her back.

"Give our Lord the stone, my pet," he said in a hypnotic tone.

It took a bit of will power, but she finally held out her hand so Voldemort could grasp the stone. He grabbed it from her and held it in his hand.

"I can feel its power!" he cried.

He placed it on his desk and withdrew his wand. Waving it over the stone he smiled greedily.

"Yes, their magic is in it. I can even see Severus' magic!" He cackled venomously at that revelation. "I guess we'll have to keep him out of trouble for a while, eh, Lucius?" He became puzzled. "I would think that their magic would be more powerful than it is, though."

"My Lord, if I can explain," began Lucius. "The stone absorbs most of the power deeply. You are just scratching the surface of the magic withheld in the stone."

Voldemort looked into Lucius' eyes, searching for the truth. Seemingly convinced, he went on.

"Marvelous!" he exclaimed.

"Now, my Lord, when you attack Hogwarts, you can destroy the Order as well. I can let your plan be leaked, so they will be there to fight. They will be none the wiser that their powers are compromised. You will destroy them all!"

Voldemort threw his head back and laughed. "An excellent plan, Lucius! You have finally regained your worth in my eyes. Let the battle plans leak out. We will destroy all of our opposition at once!"

"Consider it done, my Lord! What would you have me do with the girl?"

Voldemort considered her with narrowed eyes. "Why, Lucius, I would consider her spoils of war. You may have her, and do what you will with her. I do insist that she remain in the Manor until we have defeated the Order."

"Yes, my Lord. May I suggest, my Lord, that you keep the stone close to you? If it fell into the wrong hands, it could be disastrous. You should tell no one about it."

Voldemort eyed the stone carefully. "There is nothing to fear here, Lucius. I am surrounded by faithful servants. However, caution is the best way to go. I will keep it on my person continuously until the battle."

Lucius bowed low. "My Lord, your wisdom is great."

"Yes, of course," Voldemort said with a wave of his hand. "You may go. Report to me when you know that the Order is aware of our plans."

"I shall, my Lord."

Lucius motioned to Bree to follow him, and she blankly turned and trailed him out of the room. He closed the door behind him and led her to the library, where they could speak without being overheard.

"Well, that seemed to go well," Bree said when the door was closed.

Lucius turned to her. "Yes, it did. Now we just have to wait."

"So, what do I do?" she asked.

"You can have the third bedroom upstairs. Keep your eyes and ears open. I guess you'll just have to lay low for a while, until the battle."

"I just thought of something. What if Severus finds me?" she asked in horror.

Lucius pondered the problem for a moment.

"We'll continue with the Imperiused ruse. Maybe he won't be so mad at you."

For the first time in hours, Bree smiled.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: Lucius and Bree wait._

_Thanks, Lilith Kayden, for looking this over! So, now the entire plan is revealed. Was it what you expected? How do you think Severus will react when he finds out what Bree has been doing?_


	17. Chapter 17: Found Out

**Chapter 17: Found Out**

Two weeks had passed, and plans were moving along for the battle. Lucius had leaked the date. The Order was preparing quietly but efficiently. Bree found herself incredibly bored. Luckily Lucius had an extensive library, for she found herself buried in some book or other for most of each day. She was fortunate to not have seen Voldemort since surrendering the stone. He had been present in the mansion for most of that time, but she had not run into him. There had been several Death Eater meetings and he had come and gone as he went about whatever nefarious business a Dark Lord has to do. When he was in the mansion, however, he usually kept somewhat isolated.

She wondered just how weak she was now. She had had the stone on her person for 72 hours. She was sure it could do quite a bit of damage in that time. She smiled to herself. By the time the battle came up, Voldemort would be as weak as a baby.

As she sat musing about power, the door to the library opened, and Lucius came in. Bree stood and went up to him, wondering if something had gone wrong. He smiled at her so she wouldn't worry.

"Bree," he said when she had approached. "I wanted to speak to you about the battle."

Bree looked at him curiously.

"I imagine you'll want to fight," Lucius proclaimed.

She nodded.

"I want you to understand that even if an insubstantial hex hits you, it could kill you."

Bree looked serious. "How can I not fight, Lucius? All our work up until now has led to this battle."

"I understand that, I'm just warning you." His voice got soft and serious. "You have to be careful not to be hit by _anything_!"

"Will my Shield Charm hold up?" she asked nervously.

"I'm not sure. It may block one or two things, but it will not be as strong as you're used to. It may not even work at all. You have to consider also, we are here in this house with the stone. Not only has it drained you at Grimmauld Place, but it continues to drain you here, whether you are in the same room with it or not. Whenever Voldemort is here, the stone is working and draining our magic. Neither one of us will be any good for fighting come that night."

"We should stay close to each other then. Perhaps we can help one another out if one of us gets hurt," she suggested.

Lucius nodded. "That's a good idea. If we work in tandem, we will be able to strengthen our magic."

"Hopefully," Bree said thoughtfully.

At that moment the doorknob to the library began to twist. Lucius threw himself at Bree and began to kiss her passionately. Bree threw her arms around Lucius and did the same.

The door opened, and Severus walked in.

"Lucius, I need a word…" Severus stopped in mid-sentence.

The sight that bombarded him was enough to make him want to vomit. Lucius pulled away from Bree quickly, and Severus looked on in horror as what he saw sunk in. Bree just stared blankly at him.

Severus' eyebrows narrowed in fury. He was about to say something horrid when Lucius began to speak.

"Oh, Severus, I didn't hear you coming. I believe you know Bree Corwin." He leaned in close to Severus. "I _Imperiused_ hera couple of months ago. She has come quite in handy with the Dark Lord's plan."

Bree stared ahead vacantly. Her insides tumbled, and she thought she would scream, but she kept up the façade. Oh, of all people, why did it have to be him coming through the door?

Severus looked at Lucius, enraged. He stalked over to Bree, who smiled at him emptily, and he took her hand.

"Come, Brianna, I'm getting you out of here," he demanded.

"Oh, not so fast, Severus. The Dark Lord wants her to remain here until after the battle. You wouldn't want to upset our master, now, would you?" His voice curled upwards in mocking.

Severus wheeled around and grabbed Lucius' robes.

"If you so much as look at her again, I will kill you where you stand, is that clear?" he snarled.

"Now, now, Severus. Calm down. I was just having a little fun. She's quite the kisser. I can understand why you find her so captivating."

Severus glared at Lucius. "Just keep your hands off her, Lucius," he spat.

Everything was clear to Severus now. The cryptic note, her sudden departure… Lucius was behind all of it. She had given them vital information about the Order, he was sure of it. He couldn't fault her, however. She had been Imperiused_._

"How long did you say she has been Imperiused?" he asked after releasing Lucius' robes.

"Several months," said a bored Lucius.

Severus' heart was filled with fear. "Was part of her spell to seduce me?"

Bree's stomach clenched. He doubted her love for him.

Lucius smirked at him. "Maybe it was, and maybe it wasn't," he replied.

Bree could have punched him right then and there.

Severus' shoulders slumped, and he started to leave, looking defeated. _She didn't really love him._

Lucius turned after him.

"Wait, Severus, I was just kidding. She was already involved with you when I Imperiusedher. She loves you very much. I had to Imperius her twice to get her to kiss me like that. She was being rather stubborn."

Severus straightened his shoulders, turned around and went back to Bree and looked her over.

"Is that why she seems so vacant?"

_Whoops!_ thought Bree, _I guess I put it on a little thickly._

Lucius was back to his bored tone. "I suppose," he drawled.

"Take it off her. I want to speak with her."

"I can't do that, she'll probably attack me."

"She's wandless, Lucius. What is she going to attack you with?" Severus snapped.

"Oh, very well, but just for a minute."

Lucius waved his wand, silently 'ending' the spell. Bree shook her head, her eyes clearing. She looked at Severus.

"Severus… I… what happened?" she asked in shock.

His arms went around her. Lucius rolled his eyes and turned away, moving to the other side of the room to give them privacy.

"Brianna, I'll get you out of here, I promise," he consoled her.

His lips came down on hers, and he kissed her passionately. Her heart broke. She was just making everything worse. She wanted to blurt out everything, let him in on the plan, but Dumbledore had strictly forbidden it. Bree had promised her allegiance to him. She couldn't tell Severus what she was doing. She had to go along with this pretense as he laid his heart out to her. She couldn't feel any lower.

He continued kissing her, and she felt her heart begin to race. She was drawn in to his passion and finally decided to enjoy him while she could. Her arms went around him, and she tousled his hair as they kissed. He deepened the kiss, and she felt lightheaded. She wanted to freeze this moment and live in it for the rest of her life. His touch made her insides ache. His kiss made her weak. She would never get enough of this man.

Severus finally pulled away and traced his finger along her face.

"I promise, Brianna. Don't lose hope."

And before she knew it, he was gone. She slumped to the ground and began to sob. Lucius approached her and placed the wards around the door that he had forgotten to put on in the first place. He stooped down besides Bree and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Shh, it's alright. Look on the bright side. At least he still loves you."

She gave a laugh and put her head on Lucius' shoulder.

"Lucius, I can't do this," she said in agony.

"You just did the hardest part, my dear. You didn't tell him a thing." Lucius massaged her arm in a comforting motion.

"I just finished us. When he finds out I was faking everything, he'll never forgive me."

"Give Severus the credit he deserves. He will probably be livid at first, but he lives the same life we do. He will eventually understand."

Bree pulled away from him and tried to compose herself. "Oh, Lucius, I hope you're right."

"Trust me," he consoled her.

"I do," she confided. She paused for a minute. "What are we going to do now? Severus will report to the Order that their plans have been compromised."

"So, he truly is a spy for Dumbledore. Why couldn't that old coot just tell me?"

Bree shook her head. "There's no understanding the workings of Albus' mind. Severus is spying for Dumbledore. He'll go to him right now with this information."

Lucius got up and went over to the sofa. Lowering himself into it he sat quietly, thinking what to do. Finally, he looked over at Bree.

"I think the Order will come anyway. It's the perfect opportunity to attack Voldemort, whether their ambush is a secret or not. I will contact Dumbledore and alert him to what has happened. There will probably be an emergency meeting tonight, I presume. He will keep them on course, don't worry."

Bree considered his words. "I hope we haven't ruined everything."

Lucius stood. "I'll go talk to Dumbledore. I'll be back soon."

He quickly left the room, and Bree dropped herself back into the chair she had been sitting in earlier. She twisted her hands as she waited for Lucius' return.

oooOOOooo

Lucius went to his bedroom and warded it. Picking up the mirror he called into it. Albus appeared almost immediately. Lucius quickly related all that had happened. He knew he had little time as Severus was sure to burst in at any second.

Albus listened with concern. He scratched his head while he thought about everything that Lucius had told him.

"It will be alright, Lucius. I will convince them to fight anyway. They will listen to me, I am their leader. Tell Bree not to fret, I know she has a habit of doing so."

Lucius nodded to him. Just then there was a loud knock on Albus' door. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"There's Severus now, I'll bet. I'll talk to you soon."

oooOOOooo

Albus turned from the mirror and placed it in his desk drawer. He called for the visitor to enter. Sure enough, Severus stormed in, looking irate.

"I was just at Malfoy Manor. Do you know what I found?"

Albus raised an eyebrow in interest at him.

"Brianna was there!" Severus was pacing faster than usual. "Lucius has her Imperiused. I'm sure she has given away all of the secrets she knows. Headmaster, we have to cancel the attack."

Albus pretended to find everything new and unexpected. He sat back and steepled his fingers as he thought about what Severus had said. He looked up at Severus, who had finally stopped pacing, waiting for Dumbledore's verdict.

"I think we need to continue as planned, even though we have been found out. As I have said before, this is the best opportunity for Harry to try to kill Voldemort."

"But, Albus, we have been compromised! The logical thing would be to give up on this attack plan and evacuate Hogwarts."

"Well, thanks to you once again, Severus, we know about his knowledge. We can alter our fighting tactics and change our plans. We will be ready. This really doesn't change much. It just makes each side aware of the other's participation. Call an emergency meeting of the Order for tonight. We will strategize this new information into our plan."

Severus stood ramrod straight. "I think you are messing with all of our lives, Albus. This is a foolish decision."

"Severus, I know you are upset about your girlfriend, but do not disrespect me like that again. I welcome your viewpoint, but there is a time to argue points and a time to acquiesce."

Severus eyed Dumbledore narrowly. "Yes, sir," he said before wheeling about and preparing to exit.

"Severus," Dumbledore called.

Severus stopped and waited for whatever Albus was going to say.

"She will be alright. She is very strong. Stronger than even you realize, I would reckon."

Severus' shoulders slumped, and he hung his head.

"I have never felt so helpless in my entire life," he said softly.

"Let's get this war taken care of. Then you can sort this entire thing out with Bree." He looked sternly at Severus. "She loves you very much, you must remember that."

Severus nodded and exited the room. He couldn't believe it. Brianna had been at Malfoy's all this time, under his spell. If Lucius wasn't killed in this war, he would kill him himself. He shook his head as his heart felt lighter than it had in weeks.

The last two weeks had been horrific for him. He had taken to sleeping in Brianna's bed at Grimmauld Place. He had missed her and had worried about her, but most of all, he had mourned her loss. He had thought they were through for sure. But he had been wrong, thank heavens.

She still loved him. She was just being held captive.

He didn't dare try to take her from the manor. Voldemort would be infuriated. It seemed like he wasn't torturing her or doing anything harmful to her. She was safe for the moment. He couldn't wait to take her away from there and take the Imperius off her. He would hold her forever after that, he was sure of it.

_A/N: Next up: The day of the battle finally arrives._

_Thanks to Lilith Kayden for doing a wonderful job as beta. _

_So, what do you think? Please leave a review and let me know. _


	18. Chapter 18: Battles

**Chapter 18: Battles **

The Order had been shocked to hear of Bree's capture. They immediately wanted to storm Malfoy manor and rescue her, but Albus refused that plan. He expounded on needing the element of surprise with the Hogwarts attack. He also used the excuse that Severus' spy work might be found out if they made a rescue attempt. The Order reluctantly agreed to let things remain as they were for the time being. Unfortunately, Bree's imprisonment meant more than just the endangerment of one of their own. It meant the endangerment of all of them.

"We should scrap the attack," Remus offered. "They will know every move before we even make it."

"Yes," Molly agreed. "They'll have the upper hand. We won't have a chance."

"But what about Hogwarts? It needs protection," Hermione offered.

"The school should be closed," Mad-Eye grumbled.

There was raucous disagreement at that statement. Finally, Dumbledore held up his hand to still the Order members. Everyone was in such an uproar that he had to whistle to get their attention. Suddenly there was quiet in the room again as everyone turned to their leader for his insight on what would happen.

"The battle will go on as planned," Dumbledore said quietly.

Severus rolled his eyes behind his wall of hair. He was infuriated at Dumbledore and his apparent lack of interest in how his followers would fare in the battle. The man seemed to truly care for no one. He would use anyone as a pawn in this war. Severus was sure that if Dumbledore had some offspring, he would happily sacrifice them too, along with everyone else. Albus had once described it being for 'the greater good.' Such words were strangely reminiscent of a past Dark Lord that had been defeated by Dumbledore himself. Grindelwald had claimed that everything he had done had been for the greater good. People had been slaughtered in the streets and sent to camps for it. Severus frowned deeply. The greater good was no good at all. It was just an excuse to achieve a goal, no matter what the means.

Dumbledore continued with his explanation as the Order members sat quietly, taking everything in.

"We have been found out, it is true. Voldemort knows that we know about his attack. He probably knows our strategies also. That is simply remedied. We will make up new battle strategies. That is basically why we are meeting tonight. We need to face Voldemort eventually. This battle is already in place. We will be victorious. We just need to plan some creative moves that the Death Eaters won't be expecting."

Murmurs were heard among the members. Some still questioned the sanity in going against the Death Eaters when the enemy would be fully prepared. Eventually, everyone was in agreement to go into battle despite the danger. They revised their plan of attack, creating a new strategy. Finally, they adjourned, happy once again with the plans. But no one was happy about Bree's capture. Remus was beside himself with worry.

"Severus," Remus said as he went up to the other man. "Are you sure she's alright?"

Severus glared at Remus caustically. "She seemed to be unharmed. The Dark Lord seems to only be interested in her information at this point."

"But he's dangerous. Won't he torture her?"

Severus frowned. "He may. However, it appeared that he had given her to Lucius. She was not in a cell. Lucius was not beating her." Severus got a faraway look as he remembered the compromising position he had caught them in at the mansion.

"So, you think she'll be alright?" Remus asked.

Severus gave a curt nod. "As long as we win this battle, she hopefully will be fine."

Remus placed a comforting hand on Severus' shoulder. "We'll win, Severus, don't you worry about that. We'll have her back before you know it."

"I can only hope that your never-ending enthusiasm is right this time, Lupin," Severus said as he grimaced and walked away.

oooOOOooo

The days dragged by for Lucius and Bree. They tried to keep themselves busy, but they both were worried about the outcome of the upcoming battle.

They knew that theirs wasn't the only magic that had been compromised. Voldemort brought the stone to each Death Eater meeting. The Death Eaters themselves had been weakened some. Of course, not nearly as much as those who dwelt at Malfoy Manor.

Bree held great comfort and hope in the Death Eaters' weakness. None of them would be at their best when they went against the Order. She did worry about Severus. His magic had been weakened also. According to Lucius, he had been at all of the Death Eater meetings. He had even tried to see her again at the Manor. Luckily she had spied him before he had found her, and she had locked herself in her room. He had knocked, but she had ignored it. She had known that he would assume that her Imperiusedstate would prevent her from answering the door. He had hung around for a while, hoping that she would venture out, but she had stayed shut up all afternoon. Still, he had exposed himself unknowingly to the stone, as Voldemort had been somewhere in the mansion at the same time. She had wished he would just stay away until after the battle.

Even though they were both nervous, Lucius and Bree found that the two weeks passed relatively quickly, and they had finally come to the day of the battle. Lucius stayed holed up with Bree, going over every possible outcome in the upcoming battle. He knew Voldemort thought he was just getting some fun in before the battle, so he took his time as they covered everything they needed to prepare.

He had convinced Voldemort to let Bree come and fight for them. Voldemort had agreed quickly. He could use another strong dueler on his side.

Soon all of the Death Eaters had gathered in the Malfoy's large entertaining room. At long last, Voldemort strode in purposefully.

"Today is the day of our greatest victory! It is the day we smash our enemies under our feet and take control of the Wizarding world. With the Order destroyed, the Ministry will fall without a fight. We will kill Harry Potter and begin my benevolent reign. Death Eaters, are you ready to become the leaders of our world?"

The room erupted in cheers. The Death Eaters all started raising their hands and chanting Vol-de-mort, Vol-de-mort. Bree rolled her eyes, but shouted with the rest of them. After a while, Voldemort raised his arms high to quiet his loyal following.

"We will Apparate to the gates of Hogwarts, where our brother, Severus Snape, will give us passage."

They cheered again and began to move out of the room en masse. Before long, they had all exited the Manor and Disapparated to Hogwarts. They stood around the gates as they saw Severus unlock them. He swung them back, and Voldemort raised his wand high.

"To victory!" he cried.

"To victory!" the rest of them called and began racing through the gates.

Lucius and Bree hung back a minute. They were unsure of where the ambush would be. Before they had started through the gates, the fighting began. The Order came at them from all sides. Many charged from the school, while others appeared from nowhere. They had been Disillusioned and scattered around the grounds area near the gates. Curses were flying everywhere. Remus led about twenty werewolves, who had agreed to join the fight. They emerged en masse from their hiding place in a covered ditch along the pathway to the school doors. The older members of Dumbledore's Army had also joined in the fray and were doing their part to hex any Death Eaters within range of their spells.

Lucius held Bree's hand as they raced to join the battle. They sent several hexes at the backs of their cohorts, downing them without a fight. They continued to fight from the back, catching the unsuspecting Death Eaters in their unknown weakened state and felling them in a single blow.

Some of the Order members had circled around and were also shooting hexes at the Death Eaters around Lucius and Bree. Bree ripped her mask off, hoping none of her friends would try to attack her if they recognized her. Lucius, however, was a known enemy. He had to be careful. Bree tried to place herself between the Order members and Lucius to keep him from being shot at. This ultimately proved to be her downfall.

Molly Weasley shot a _Stupify _hex toward Lucius. Bree was standing in the way. She tried to shield herself but was too late. Most of the spell glanced off her shield but part passed right through it. Luckily it didn't hit her with full force because even with the small amount that hit her, she crumpled to the ground.

Lucius stared down at her in horror. She was unconscious, but he couldn't tell how badly she was hurt. He ripped his mask off and dropped down to her side. He covered her with his body and tried to shield them from any other attacks. He cast shield after shield and even managed to take down another two or three Death Eaters, but he could feel himself weakening. He hoped the battle would end soon.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore and Harry were fighting side by side. They were inching their way closer to Voldemort. He was behind another Death Eater. His back was to them, so he hadn't noticed them.

"Remember, Harry. Just concentrate and say the curse. He will be destroyed. You must have faith in yourself," Albus encouraged as they fought and finally dropped the Death Eater that stood between them and Voldemort.

Sensing something, Voldemort spun around. He had become quite frustrated during the battle as his powers seemed to not be working well for him. He turned and looked at Potter furiously.

"So, Harry Potter, we meet again. This time shall be the last, I assure you."

He raised his wand and cried, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry leaped out of the way. Voldemort's eyes narrowed. Had his curse left his wand a little slower than usual? What was wrong with his magic? He had no time to examine it, because he could see Potter preparing to send his curse.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Harry shouted, and the curse shot from his wand.

Everyone around watched as the green light left his wand and coursed through the air to Voldemort. Voldemort, however, had been prepared. He, too, dodged out of the way before the spell hit. It went beyond him and hit the back of a Death Eater. Voldemort screamed in fury as Yaxley fell to the ground, lifeless.

Voldemort raised his wand again and threw another killing curse. Harry ducked as it slowly sailed over his head at half the speed such a curse normally would.

Harry jumped up and cried, "_Sectumsempra!"_

Voldemort laughed and shielded the spell, but his laugh was cut short. His shield failed to keep the entire hex away from him. The spell tore a large gash in his upper arm. Voldemort looked at his arm in fury, then back at Harry. How had that little cur managed to penetrate his Protego charm? No one had ever done such a thing.

Voldemort drew back his wand and sent a stream of fire from it, straight at Harry. But even that did not have the effect that the Dark Lord wanted. It sparked from his wand, and, although the fire reached Harry, the stream was much thinner than the expected cascade of flames that Voldemort was used to. Harry sent a flood of water from his wand, and the flame was quickly extinguished.

Voldemort looked at his wand. For some reason it was not performing as well as usual. He was at a loss as to why. With the battle going on and his huge ego filling his mind with delusions of grandeur, he never even considered that he might have been double-crossed. He thought that he just needed to concentrate harder.

Another killing curse left his wand. Again, it was slower than usual. This time Dumbledore shoved Harry out of the way and threw his own body in the opposite direction. They both avoided the curse once again. Harry wondered how long his luck would hold out. He needed to send his curse and have it actually hit its target, or he would be just another corpse littering the grounds.

A little ways away, Severus and Ron were battling once again. Severus enjoyed battling with him, as he was a tactical fighter. They both seemed to be able to sense the other's moves, making it easy to stage a battle without harming the other person. Severus glanced over at Voldemort and watched his fight with Harry from where he was. Taking the opportunity, he sent a curse towards Voldemort. He knew he couldn't kill him, that was Harry's job, but he could definitely weaken him. He smirked to himself as the overlord collapsed to his knees.

Severus turned his full attention to Ron as Voldemort looked around, trying to find where the curse had come from. Whatever it had been had been powerful. It had drawn a huge amount of magic out of him, and he felt lightheaded. Things seemed to slow down as he gazed around. Voldemort tried to focus and find Potter. He knew he was vulnerable in the position he was in, kneeling on the cold ground. Finally his eyes slowly found the youth. Green light was shooting from his wand. Voldemort fell forward, prostrating himself on the ground to avoid the killing curse headed his way.

The curse barely missed him. Voldemort sluggishly rolled over and attempted to get onto his feet. Everything was still moving in slow motion. He couldn't focus on anything specific.

"Again, Harry!" Dumbledore cried. "He's disoriented. Send the curse again!"

Harry did not need further urging. _"Avada Kedavra!"_ he screamed. His face and words were filled with hate for the Dark wizard who destroyed everything he touched.

Hearing the curse, Voldemort's head shot up, and he stared at the green light in disbelief. Instinctively, he knew he hadn't the time to avoid the curse. All of his carefully laid out plans had been for naught. The prophecy had been correct. A boy had been his downfall. His reign was over before it had even begun. He had lost. How could things have gone downhill so quickly?

The curse hit Voldemort in the face. His body shook and was thrown back at least ten feet before landing with a sickening thud on the hard ground. Harry and Albus raced over to Voldemort.

"You did it, Harry!" Albus cried and hugged him.

All of a sudden all of the Death Eaters who were still standing grasped their arms as their Dark Marks burned away forever. A couple cried out in happiness, but most cried out in fury and resumed fighting even harder than before. Unfortunately for them, their magic had been affected by the stone also. Their spells were slower and weaker than they would normally be. More Death Eaters fell to the ground, some unconscious, some dead.

The fighting continued as Order members and Death Eaters tried to best each other on the grounds of Hogwarts. Severus' Dark Mark disappeared, and he felt he could now openly fight the Death Eaters, so he simply turned on the nearest one and shot him to the ground. He too had removed his mask, which made him a target, but he didn't fear the Death Eaters' abilities. He could best any of them, any day.

He turned and fought another who had shot a hex at him. Severus easily shielded, but part of the spell shot through his shield, and he fell to the ground. Luckily, he had not been knocked unconscious. He blinked a couple of times, wondering how the hex had penetrated his defenses. Then a dark figure loomed over him. He heard a sharp laugh from behind the mask. Dolohov stood over him, his wand pointed at his chest.

"You are nothing but traitorous slime," Dolohov cried to Severus.

Severus spent no time mulling over what Dolohov said. He flicked his wand that lay at his side and silently cast the killing curse. Before Dolohov could even register that he had been cursed, he crumpled to the ground, all life gone from him. Severus struggled to his feet, still a bit disoriented from the hex that had hit him. Shaking his head to clear it, he glanced around, looking for more fighting. He stopped and stared at an unusual sight. Lucius Malfoy was lying prone over another figure, and he was shielding the both of them. He started toward them to see what was going on.

As he neared, he noticed that most of the Death Eaters had been subdued by the Order members. He smiled. The battle had gone well, they had been victorious. He approached Lucius with his wand extended, ready to kill his former friend.

Suddenly his arm was forced down.

"Severus, no! Do not harm him. He is on our side!" It was Dumbledore.

Severus stopped in confusion. _On our side? No, he wasn't._

Dumbledore turned and rushed over to Lucius. He put his wand to his neck and alerted everyone in a loud voice that Lucius Malfoy was a spy for them and not to shoot at him anymore. Severus could only stand there, frozen still, unable to comprehend what was going on. How long had Dumbledore been keeping this little secret from him? And what did that mean about Brianna's capture? Finally he realized the person Lucius was shielding was Brianna. He rushed over and knelt beside her. Albus leaned over next to him.

"What happened?" Albus asked Lucius.

"Dumbledore," Lucius cried, "she was hit by a Stupefy hex. She has not awakened. She's going to die, she's too weak!"

Dumbledore waved his wand over Bree, casting a diagnostic spell.

"You're right, the spell is destroying her. She cannot fight it in her weakened condition."

"Albus, you must destroy the stone!" Lucius begged. "It will replenish all our magic, she will survive!"

"But it will restore the Death Eater's magic also. I cannot compromise the battle." Albus was adamant in his decision. He could not let this battle be lost over one girl.

Lucius stood up as Severus watched in confusion. He grabbed Dumbledore's robes and lifted him up to a standing position. He shook the older man as he began to yell at him.

"Listen to me! We have done everything you asked. We have sacrificed enough! Get the stone and destroy it so she can live. This is not worth risking her life. Voldemort is dead, what more do you want?"

Lucius was shouting on top of his lungs. Albus actually shrunk back a bit before answering him.

"You're right," he finally acquiesced. "I will get the stone."

He hurried off to Voldemort's body. Lucius stared after him, still livid. Severus looked from Dumbledore to Malfoy.

"Lucius," he said, "what's going on?"

Lucius looked down at Severus.

"There is a stone in Voldemort's pocket that has been slowly draining him, and anyone in close proximity to it, of their defensive magic. Bree has been in contact with it the most as she was the mole who introduced it to him. Her defensive magic is nearly gone, and the simple hex that hit her is killing her. If Dumbledore destroys the stone, the energy it has absorbed will return to its rightful owners. She will be cured."

Severus scooped Brianna into his arms. He cradled her and looked back at Dumbledore, who had reached Voldemort and was searching his pockets.

"Hurry up, for Merlin's sake," he cried to Dumbledore.

Albus plucked the stone from Voldemort's robes and placed it on the ground. He touched his wand to his neck again and addressed everyone on the grounds.

"In a minute, I will destroy a stone that holds the Death Eaters' magic in it. You must petrify your victims so they do not attack you when this happens. Please hurry and do it now."

All of the Order chanted the spell almost in unison, and all of the Death Eaters froze in whatever position they lay. Dumbledore pointed his wand and concentrated on the stone. He flicked his wand and used a silent spell. The rock burst into a thousand pieces.

A wisp of purple smoke came up from the rock. It hung in the air for a moment and then began to dissipate. The bits of smoke shot everywhere. It seemed that everyone had some of it absorbed into their bodies. Some just had a tiny bit. These were mostly Order members. The Death Eaters had more entering their bodies. Severus noted a relatively large one headed for him. It entered his chest and disappeared. He caught large ones heading straight for Lucius and Brianna.

When the one headed for Brianna hit her, her body tensed, and she gasped loudly. Her whole body heaved in and out. Her eyes snapped open, and she gulped in air.

Severus pulled her into him and hugged her furiously. Finally letting go, he helped her to her feet, pulling her to him once again. Dumbledore wandered up at that point with a smile on his face. Bree looked at him and gave him a quizzical look.

"You did it, Bree! Voldemort is dead."

Relief filled Bree as she pulled herself away from Severus and threw her arms around Albus, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, thank heavens this nightmare is finally over!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Well done, Brianna, well done." Albus congratulated her as he patted her on the back.

She pulled away from him and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Albus, for the opportunity to serve."

She turned to Severus, who was watching them curiously. A look of complete bafflement was on his face. She took him by the arm and led him away from the crowd.

"I need to speak with you, Severus," she told him.

He looked curiously to Brianna as she led them back by the lake. He was afraid to think of what all of this truly meant. Obviously, there was much more to this story than he had been led to believe. But his heart wouldn't go to where his mind was leading. He pushed his thoughts away and awaited her explanation. She brought them to a bench and sat down, motioning for him to join her. He sat down and looked at Brianna.

Bree became extremely nervous. "Severus, Albus asked me to take on this mission a while ago, and I agreed wholeheartedly when I found out what it entailed. The thing is, I was to be a spy, and no one could know it." Bree fidgeted with her hands as she explained everything to Severus. "I have been lying to you from the moment I met you. I'm really an Auror. Albus told me where to find Remus, and I started a relationship with him so I could become an Order member. I have been working with Albus this whole time secretly. I was never Imperiused. I was fully conscious the whole time you were there in the room with Lucius and me." She was becoming a bit frantic. "I swear, Severus, my feelings for you are real. They're probably the only real thing in my life these past few months."

Severus took in all that she said. She had lied to him about everything.

"What of you is truly real, Brianna?"

Her eyes searched his. She could see nothing in them. "What I told you about my parents. It was true, except they were killed when I was in school. It's what made me decide to become an Auror. I fought against Death Eaters in the first war but moved to America and have been a liaison between the Ministry here and there since. Severus, I love you. It has been heartbreaking to have to keep all of this from you, but Dumbledore swore me to secrecy, especially when it came to you. He didn't want his prize spy compromised."

"I don't know who you are, Brianna. Nothing you have said can be trusted."

Severus rose and walked off. Bree shot up from the bench and followed him.

"Wait, Severus! Please, let me explain."

He wheeled around, anger in his face.

"No! I will listen to no more of this. You cannot be trusted. You lied to me and have destroyed anything we may have had for one another," he bellowed at her.

"Severus, please!"

He stormed off and went into the castle. She watched his form until it disappeared. She had been right all along. He would never understand. She felt hands on her shoulder and looked around to see who it was. Remus stood there, looking sympathetic.

"Oh, Remus, I lied to you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

He pulled her into an embrace and comforted her.

"Shh, it's alright. Dumbledore explained everything."

"I swear, I had no choice. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know, Bree. Calm down. I'm not upset. We worked this out a long time ago with our breakup. You're still my friend, aren't you?"

"Yes, Remus, I have always been that," Bree answered sincerely. "I never lied about that."

Remus pulled her away from him. "Then that's all that matters," he consoled.

"Severus…"

"Is an idiot," Remus finished.

She gave him a wan smile. "He has every right to hate me."

Remus gave her a puzzled look. "I don't know how you can say that, Bree. Everything you've done has been for us and for our safety. It's the same thing Severus does every day. It's a bit hypocritical for him to hold that against you."

"But his life isn't all made up. Almost everything I've told you is a lie."

"Brianna, it doesn't matter." He cupped her cheek with his hand. "I know what kind of person you really are. You're wonderful. Anyone who can't see beyond what you have done should have his head examined."

"Thank you, Remus. I really appreciate that."

She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Is Tonks alright?" she asked him.

"Not a scratch on her, and she downed five Death Eaters too."

Bree gave him a genuine smile. "Give her my regards, I think I'm gonna disappear."

"Well, don't disappear completely. I want to see you in a happier state." Remus smiled down on her as she pulled herself out of his embrace. She turned and headed for the Hogwarts gates. She spied Harry Potter in a clump of people and headed over to him.

"Harry, could I ask you a favor?" she said when she reached him.

Harry turned to her and hugged her. "I think I owe you my life," he told her. "You can have anything you want."

"Harry, you killed Voldemort, not me," she argued.

"I wouldn't have been able to without everything you've done. Thank you."

She nodded to him. "Harry, could I have my old room back? I have nowhere to go."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Stay as long as you'd like," he said with a smile.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Harry. I appreciate it."

She left him to his accolades and went out of the gates. Apparating to Malfoy Manor, she quickly packed her things. Within a few minutes she stood in front of the doors to Grimmauld Place. Heading through them, she ascended the stairs and went straight to her bedroom. Dropping her belongings at the door, she flung herself on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: Severus gets flack for his decision._

_Thank you, everyone, for your support and for your reviews. I appreciate hearing from you. I'm sure you'll have a lot to say about this chapter! But hey, we can rejoice... Voldemort is dead. Whoo hoo!_

_A big shout out to Lilith Kayden for her marvelous work while looking this over. She truly makes everything all the better. ;)_


	19. Chapter 19: Trust Abandoned

**Chapter 19: Trust Abandoned**

Severus slammed the door to his room. He began to pace back and forth, never feeling so deceived in his life. He had given his heart to a woman he didn't even know! Back and forth he went as he berated himself for ever letting his guard down. He had been a fool, and the thing that was worst of all was that he knew better.

He had loved her more than anything in the world, but now he didn't even know her. Fear gripped him as he contemplated his relationship with Brianna. How could he trust that any of that was real? How could he even begin to think about continuing a relationship with her? He would never know if she was trustworthy or not.

His memory ran away with him as he went over every nuance of their relationship. Had she meant any of it? She had claimed she loved him, but did she? Was it love or an act to keep her cover? Brianna had confessed that her relationship with the wolf had been all part of her deception, why would it be so different for their relationship?

He knew it had been too good to be true. He knew he wasn't worthy of someone's love the way she had shown him love. He knew he was destined for a life of loneliness and despair. His small jaunt into happiness had been doomed from the start. He was better off alone. Relationships only brought pain and heartache.

There was a knock on the door. Severus steeled himself for whoever might want to speak with him. He stalked over and flung open the door and glared at the intruder. Remus Lupin stood there looking furious.

"What, Lupin," Severus scowled.

"What do you think you're doing?" Remus asked irately.

"I am pacing in my home."

"I mean to Bree. Don't you realize she loves you?" Remus demanded.

"I don't know anything about her anymore," Severus snapped.

Remus softened his tone slightly. "Of course you do, Severus. She's still the same person."

"And who is that?" Severus sneered. He was so irate by this time, his head was pounding. He fought to keep control. The wolf didn't need to see how Brianna's deception had destroyed him. In a softer tone, he continued. "Everything she told me was a lie. I don't know her at all."

Remus squinted at Severus, trying to figure out what he was going on about.

"I think you are the biggest hypocrite I have ever met," he said finally.

Severus' eyes widened at his statement. "How dare you!" he demanded tersely.

"No! How dare you! You expect everybody to forgive you for your spy work all of these years. You expect us to understand that the things you have done have been for the Order. Well, it's the same with her. Everything she did was for Dumbledore and the Order. Does that sound familiar to you?" He was right up in Severus' face now. "Can't you give her the break you have wanted us to give you for all of these years?"

Severus was livid. He thought he was going to burst a blood vessel right there. He fought to not pull out his wand and jam it into Lupin's neck. He was a master at controlling his emotions… he would not lose control now, not in front of the wolf!

"I have heard enough from you, wolf!" he said in a low, menacing tone. "Get out of my sight."

Remus eyed him viciously and then withdrew. He slowly backed away from Severus' door.

"Think about what I've said, Severus. She deserves forgiveness." And with that he turned and left the dungeons.

Severus closed the door and turned away from it. He began to breathe heavily and in great gasps. Clutching his chest, he dropped to the floor. The combination of having to reign his anger in with the wolf and his heartbreak at Brianna's deception suddenly became too much. A great sob escaped his lips, and he buried his head in his hands. They slid up to his hairline and balled into fists, grasping his hair within each of them. He tugged at his scalp, trying to erase every thought of Brianna Corwin from his brain, but it was useless. Her face was buried into his memory, and his love for her was ensnared in his heart.

He could never forget her.

oooOOOooo

Several days later, Severus was grading papers in his classroom, his hand grasping his quill with a vice-like grip. He buried himself in the correction work to try and get his mind off of his problems. It wasn't working one iota. It took everything he had to concentrate on the words on the page. His thoughts were filled with her. His mind was swirling with thoughts of their relationship. He analyzed it carefully from beginning to end. He didn't know what to make of it. He wasn't sure whether he was being foolish or not, but it had seemed that her sentiments had been real. But she hadn't been real at all, and that was the dilemma before him. Was it possible that she had cared for him, or was she just an amazing actor?

There was a knock on his door, and Severus' head shot up to see who had disturbed his analyzing. Lucius Malfoy strode in without Severus saying a word.

"Ah, Severus, just the person I was looking for."

Severus harrumphed at him. "Who else did you expect to find in the dungeons, Lucius?"

Lucius ignored him and pulled up a chair. Seating himself across from Severus at the front of his desk, he folded his hands over his cane and began.

"So, how are you?" he said simply.

"Fine, Lucius," Severus muttered.

"And Bree?" Lucius asked.

Severus put his quill down and stared into Lucius' face.

"I wouldn't know," Severus told him in a flat voice.

"Surely you aren't still angry, Severus," Lucius said in incredulity.

Severus ignored him and picked up his quill, beginning to grade again. Lucius sat at the edge of his seat and bent toward Severus.

"Perhaps I should tell you what happened after you left the Manor that day you found her Imperiused"

"She was never Imperiused," Severus said in a matter-of-fact tone, trying to keep his wits about him and not let on to Lucius that he was upset in the least. "You both played me well,it was all an act."

Lucius sat back again. "Yes, it was. Do you know what happened after you left?"

Severus gritted his teeth. "Of course not, I wasn't there."

Lucius looked at Severus as if he were about to curse him.

"She fell to the floor and cried incessantly. I tried to console her, but all she would do was lament the fact that she had ruined everything, and that you would never forgive her for what she had done. She felt she deserved everything that was going to happen because she was terrible for doing all that she had done to you."

Severus had stopped writing as Lucius enumerated all that had happened after he had left. He paused for a moment and then went back to writing on the paper he was correcting.

"Doesn't that tell you something, Severus?" Lucius said through gritted teeth.

Severus looked up at Lucius. "It tells me that she likes to cry to get attention."

Lucius rose from his chair and moved so he was nose to nose with Severus.

"Listen, I consider you my friend, so I'm not going to beat the living daylights out of you. Nevertheless, I'm warning you… quit being so stubborn and forgive her."

Severus stared right back at Lucius, not showing any emotion whatsoever.

"Are you through?" he finally asked.

Lucius pulled back and stood up to his full height.

"Severus, I stood up for you to her. I told her you would be angry, but you would work through it and forgive her. I suppose I was wrong."

Lucius glared at Severus one last time before turning on the spot and gliding out of the room. Severus' eyes followed him all the way out. His cold exterior disappeared, and a look of anguish came over his face. He dropped his quill and put his head in his hands. He couldn't forgive her, and he didn't know why. What was holding him back? He loved her. Lupin had been right, what she had done had been no different than what he had done. If anything it gave them something in common: deep, dark deception. He was being a fool, and he knew it, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. He wouldn't go see her, and he wouldn't listen to anybody's advice.

He was making himself sick just thinking about his actions, but he would not cave. He couldn't go to her. She had betrayed him on a deeper level than anyone else ever had. He was afraid. Severus Snape was afraid. He knew that if he forgave her, she would do something else that would hurt him. This time, however, it would be his fault, for he would have trusted her after she proved to be untrustworthy. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. No matter how he felt, he could not go back to her.

oooOOOooo

Severus sat in Dumbledore's office, waiting for the berating that was sure to come. Albus was the only one on the staff who hadn't told him how stupid he was being for not forgiving Brianna. He knew it was coming, so he waited patiently and hoped he could keep his temper in check and not hex the old wizard beyond repair.

"Severus, have you seen Bree at all since the battle?" Dumbledore asked.

_Here it comes, _Severus thought. "No, I can't say that I have."

"Yes, well, neither has anyone else. I want you to go by Grimmauld Place and make sure that everything is alright with her. Make sure she's not sick."

Severus huffed. "Why me, Headmaster? Why not send Lupin or someone else?"

Dumbledore gave him a look that made him feel like a wayward child.

"No one is as close to her as you are, Severus. You should be the one to find her."

"You mean no one _was_ as close to her. I have come to find out the person I was so close to never really existed."

Dumbledore gave Severus a withering look. "She is no different now than she was before the battle, Severus."

Severus felt his control slipping away. He moved to the edge of his seat and glowered at the Headmaster.

"Do you get off by driving people's lives the way you do? Does it give you some sadistic satisfaction?"

Dumbledore looked curiously at Severus, unsure why the focus of the conversation was veering in a new direction.

"Whatever do you mean, Severus?"

"Do you have any trust in me whatsoever?"

"Of course, my boy! If not for your abilities and hard work, we would still be fighting this war," Dumbledore replied.

"Do you not have any confidence in my skills as an Occlumens?" Severus asked caustically.

"Severus, of course I trust your skills as an Occlumens," Dumbledore retorted.

"Then why did you choose to keep so much from me?!" Severus bellowed.

Albus looked to Severus in a pitiful way. "You know I could not compromise the plan."

Severus stood and began to pace quickly. "The plan… the plan… it's always the plan with you, isn't it? Do what I tell you; don't worry about what everyone else is doing! Risk your life, but you can't know why, or the plan will be compromised!" Severus rounded on the desk and slammed his hands into it. "I am sick of your conniving and your inability to reveal the truth about anything!"

Dumbledore only stared at Severus, letting him get his frustration off of his chest.

"You played me! You had Brianna play me. You claim to care about my wellbeing, yet you lied to me. You could have just told me that she was a spy when I found her at Malfoy manor, but no. We had to dance around and make new attack plans so I would remain in the dark. Why?"

"Severus… it was just for your safety."

"It was for my safety!" Severus was yelling at the top of his voice by this point. "You liar! It was because you get some sadistic pleasure out of seeing people doing your bidding without a clue as to why. Who do you think you are, driving people the way you do? Did it ever occur to you that I could have kept this from Voldemort? Did the thought ever cross your mind to think that maybe I could have been an asset to this little plan of yours? Did you think about the fact that had you come upon me a minute later during the battle, Lucius Malfoy would have been dead, for I had every intention of killing him as he lay over Brianna? Did any of those things even occur to you?"

Albus grimaced as Severus got closer and closer to his face. Their noses almost touched, and he could feel Severus' hot breath as he screamed at him.

"Of course they didn't," Severus continued. "You were so wrapped up in the glee you get from seeing people suffer that those thoughts never even crossed your mind."

"Severus, you misunderstand."

"No, I don't, I see incredibly clearly. I've seen clearly for years now but have chosen to ignore you. Your evil machinations were crystal clear to me, but I had no regard for myself, or what you decided to do to me. It was penance for my deception and failing to Lily, but you have gone too far, Albus. You messed with my emotions this time. You sat by and watched as I fell in love with a woman who I didn't even know! You let me think she was under Voldemort's control and then you let me go into battle, worried about her welfare and bent on killing Lucius Malfoy." Severus swallowed hard and pulled back from Albus' face.

"Did you laugh at the thought of me falling all over a woman who had no regard for me except as to how I could help her 'mission'?"

"Severus, you're wrong, she loves you."

"What do you know of love? You spout on and on about how Voldemort didn't know love, but you understand it no better than he. A person who truly loves does not treat their friends and colleagues as puppets. They trust them. Yes, I understand we were in a war. I understand about sacrifices and having to do things you wouldn't normally even consider. I have _lived_ that! But you care for no one! We were all just like inanimate chess pieces being moved around a board to keep Voldemort from advancing. There was no love for any of us. That was evident when you were willing to let Brianna die for your cause which had already been accomplished. You care about no one and nothing. All you desire is to see your plan work. Well, congratulations, it worked. You have managed to destroy the Dark Lord, me, and anything that I felt for someone I cared about deeply. The puppet-master has finally managed to break his puppet."

"Severus, you know I care about your well-being."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Albus. "You have never cared about me in the least except as to how I could further your plans."

Dumbledore sighed. "I understand that you are upset with me, Severus. I suppose I really can't blame you. I have treated you poorly and not given you the trust that you deserved." Albus looked into Severus' eyes evenly. "One of my biggest trials is trust. I am not used to letting others into my private circle of thoughts. I find it hard to believe that it will be to my benefit. When I was younger, I let someone become my confidant. Together we planned out something that seemed like it would benefit the Wizarding world. I explained every detail of my plan to him. He knew everything I thought and how I wanted to accomplish the task we wanted to do. However, in the end, his knowledge of my plan turned against me. It caused the death of someone quite dear to me and created an evil that only I could ultimately destroy. Since then I have been reticent to let anyone in fully to the wanderings of my mind. I will not let such sentimentality destroy me again."

Severus glared at Dumbledore. His explanation made some sense, but it really negated nothing. The man was still an old, conniving manipulator. Dumbledore ignored Severus' glare and continued.

"I know that doesn't excuse what I have done to you, Severus. Believe me, I do care for you and your happiness. That's why I need you to find out what's wrong with Bree. I know you still care for her. If anything were wrong, you would not forgive yourself had you been able to do something for her."

Severus scoffed but knew he had lost this one. He wasn't ready to see her, but he would go nonetheless. He would wear his carefully constructed indifference and act as aloof as possible. She could not know the turmoil that was raging inside of him. She could not know that he loved her intensely and that he had been destroyed by her deception. She would no longer have power to hurt him in that way, he would not let her. She would have nothing more to use against him. He would cow to Albus once again and do his bidding, but only to assure that Brianna was well.

"If you insist, Albus," he snapped.

"I do, Severus. Go right away. I'll cover your classes until you return."

Severus straightened and glared again at Dumbledore. "Yes, sir," he said venomously and stalked out of the room.

Albus only smiled after him.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: Severus checks up on Bree._

_I'm sorry this story has taken so long to get updated. With Thanksgiving, illness, and real life, things have been a little hectic. I do appreciate you tuning in to read._

_A big thanks to my beta, Lilith Kayden, who made this chapter much more readable than it had been previously. _


	20. Chapter 20: Sickness

**Chapter 20: Sickness**

Severus appeared at Grimmauld Place and stared at the building. Everything looked fine so perhaps he should just go back. Yes, and then he would have to face the wrath of Dumbledore. No one wanted to see that. He steeled himself for the upcoming confrontation, ascended the steps, and entered the house. He glanced in the kitchen and saw Kreacher cleaning up some dishes.

"Kreacher," he said gruffly, "is Brianna here?"

The elf glared over at him.

"Yes, she is," he said with narrowed eyes. "Kreacher is the only one that cares for Miss. Miss stays in bed all day crying out your name, and you never come!" He was pointing his skinny, bony finger at Severus.

Severus cleared his throat. "Is she sick?" he asked, not knowing exactly what to say.

Kreacher came rushing up to Severus. "Of course she's sick! She doesn't eat, she doesn't leave her room. She says crazy things. Kreacher thinks she's delirious, but when Kreacher asks her if Kreacher should get someone, she says no. Kreacher can only care for her and wait."

Severus' eyes narrowed while Kreacher spoke. He muttered a thank you and raced up the stairs and to her room. Stopping in front of her door, he composed himself and placed a look of sheer indifference on his face. Placing his hand tentatively on the doorknob, he opened the door without even knocking. He didn't even recognize her lying on the bed. Her hair was a mess, and her skin looked sallow. Severus went over to the bed and placed his hand on her arm. He shook her to wake her up.

"Huh?" Bree said incoherently.

"Brianna, it's time to get up," he told her sharply.

She furrowed her brow. "No, no, Severus. I'm too tired. I need to sleep." She rolled over and tried to get back to sleep.

Severus lifted her to a sitting position. Her eyes looked cloudy and unfocused. He got her to a standing position and dragged her to the bathroom. He shoved her in mercilessly.

"You are not to come out until you've showered and changed your clothes, is that understood?" he ordered.

"But I'm tired!" She moved past him and headed back to the bed. She was crawling back onto it when Severus' hands enclosed around her waist.

"Oh, no, you don't," he said, lifting her off the bed again.

He dragged her to the bathroom and closed her into it. He locked the door, so she couldn't escape again.

"Get into the shower!" he demanded.

He turned and inspected the room. Kreacher had kept it neat, but he could tell she hadn't been taking care of herself. Suddenly he heard a loud crash and a thump. Severus turned back to the door and opened it, finding Brianna passed out on the floor. Looking at her with concern, he scooped her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and pulled his wand out. Performing some diagnostic spells, he got a worried look on his face.

"Brianna, when was the last time you got out of bed?" he asked.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"When was the battle?" she asked.

"A week ago."

"Well, that was the last time I got out of bed, except to go to the loo of course."

"You didn't go to St. Mungo's nor had a healer examine you after the battle?" he quizzed.

"Why would I do that?" she said in a sing-song voice. Looking up at him, she squinted. "When did you dye your hair purple?" she asked.

He got closer to her. "Does that look better?" he asked her.

"Oh, it's blue. I liked it better when it was black," she mumbled.

She reached up and caressed his cheek. "I'll always love you, even if you hate me," she muttered and passed out again.

Severus looked at her with concern. He scooped her up and carried her down the stairs. He stopped long enough to tell Kreacher he was taking her to St. Mungo's, and then he left and Apparated away.

He burst into the hospital and set Brianna on a bed. He quickly explained what she had gone through and how she hadn't followed up.

"Oh, dear, oh, dear, why didn't she come in?" the healer muttered to herself as she started to examine Brianna. "Didn't she realize that these things need follow up spells to completely heal?"

Severus watched the witch do her work and felt a pang of guilt. If he hadn't treated her so horribly, she wouldn't have neglected herself. Whatever happened to her would be his fault.

The healer finished rather quickly. She looked up at Severus and smiled.

"She'll be fine. The counter spells are simple. But she's neglected herself, so her recovery will take longer than usual. She'll be able to go back home later today, though."

Severus nodded. "I'll be back soon," he said.

He turned and left. Several minutes later Bree stirred. The healer went over to her and noticed that her eyes were open.

"Now, dear, you should have come in right away when this happened!" she chided Bree.

Bree looked over at her, wondering where she was. She looked around and recognized the hospital room for what it was.

"How did I get here?" she asked curiously.

"Why, Professor Snape brought you in, dear, and a good thing he did. If you had waited much longer, some of the side effects may have been permanent."

"Side effects from what?"

"Why, the magical draining, dear. When you've been weakened like that there are some simple spells that healers can do to help your magic come back quicker. You should have reported here right away, not sat in bed all of this time," the witch reprimanded in a motherly fashion. "The side effects can cause a psychosis and delirium. You came in here not knowing what was going on around you, dear. Are you feeling better now?"

Bree nodded. "Where did Professor Snape go?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, dear. He said he would be back but didn't say where he was going."

Bree sighed. She was unsure of what kind of fool she had made of herself in order for Severus to bring her to the hospital. Her cheeks blossomed red as she thought of him finding her in such a state.

"How long will I need to stay here?" Bree asked finally.

"You can leave later today, dear. We just want to make sure you're strong enough to move about on your own."

Bree nodded and watched as the healer turned and left. Only a few minutes later, Severus strode in bearing a bouquet of flowers. He gruffly handed them to Brianna and settled himself into the seat that was placed next to the bed. Bree stared in amazement at the pretty red and white flowers that made up the bouquet.

"I'm sorry I caused you to neglect yourself," Severus said stiffly.

Bree didn't know whether to look at him or not. She was afraid of what she would see in his eyes. Glancing up seemed to take all of her energy, but she finally did it. He looked haggard and drawn. It seemed that he was holding every emotion he had ever felt for her in check. His face was stern and emotionless, but Bree could tell he was fighting to control himself.

This was all her fault, and looking at Severus now only made her feel worse about her deception. He had been open and loving with her before. Now, she could tell that he could barely look upon her. Her chest tightened within her with grief. She had destroyed everything. He could never forgive her.

oooOOOooo

Severus looked upon Brianna and fought within himself for mastery. Part of him wanted to take her in his arms and hold her, telling her she would be alright and that they would be alright. The other part wanted to lash out and hurt her like she had hurt him. He knew that was a petty reaction, but he couldn't help himself. He also found that he could not get over her deception. Even though he had not wanted to see her—knew that he couldn't see her—he had hoped that upon looking at her, he would instantly forgive her. Such forgiveness hadn't come because he was still infuriated by her deception. He had never felt so betrayed in all of his life.

The two of them stared at each other for a long while, neither of them willing to be the first to say anything to the other. Finally, Severus steeled himself to speak. He pushed all of his emotions deep within himself, so Brianna could not hurt him again.

"I was not ready to speak with you yet, but Dumbledore was worried about your well-being. I'm glad I found you, but I don't think this encounter is very helpful at this time."

Bree only nodded at him, unable to speak.

"Brianna, I have never felt so deceived in my entire life," Severus explained in an unemotional tone. "I am having a hard time getting past it. I trusted you, and you betrayed that trust. I loved you… I still love you, yet I am not sure that I can find the trust that I need to be with you again."

"Severus…"

Severus held up his hand to quiet her. He wanted to finish this speech without breaking down or showing how devastated he was. He could not let her see just how broken he was. He would not let her see that from him.

"I have gone over our relationship and my feelings over and over again," he relayed in a monotone. "I have analyzed them from every angle possible. I've come to the conclusion that forgiveness and trust in you will take time." His next words were a struggle, and even Bree could see the agony he was in at their utterance. "I… cannot be with you right now, Brianna. I… cannot… continue… as we were. I need to sort this out on my own." Severus' face was like a mask, cold and unfeeling. He spoke to her now as if he were discussing something in first year Potions. "I hope to be able to talk with you about all of this in the future, but right now… I need time."

Bree's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Severus. I messed everything up."

Severus stared at her impassively.

"I should have told you," she cried. "I should have told you."

"Yes… you should have," Severus replied with a frown.

"I'm sorry. Please, Severus, give me another chance. I love you."

Severus rose. "I told you, I need time. You will have your chance eventually. I just need to be able to look at you without seeing a liar."

Bree gasped and sobbed. "Severus, please!"

"I will contact you when I am less upset," he said in finality. With a sweep of his robes, he was gone.

Bree put her head in her hands and wept.

oooOOOooo

Severus returned to his dungeon room and warded the door after casting a very strong Muffliato. When he was through, he went into his bedroom. Clutching at his chest, he groaned. It had taken all he had within himself to Apparate away from Brianna. Then, when he felt he could deal with no more, Albus had accosted him in the hallway as he had entered the castle. He had tersely filled Dumbledore in on Brianna's condition. The Headmaster had clucked at him about not looking well and that he should take another few days off.

That was just as well. In the mood he was in, he would not be good for anything anytime soon. All he wanted to do was bang his head against the wall. His meeting with Brianna had been much worse than he had expected. He had barely kept control of himself.

Severus turned to the mirror that hung over his dresser. He looked at his reflection, sneering at himself. Look at him. How could anyone truly care for such a man? He was pathetically ugly, had a nasty disposition, and was emotionally stunted.

"Look at you," he snarled. "You're pathetic! How could you ever have deluded yourself into thinking that you could be loved? She played you, you fool."

He stared at himself some more, picking apart every little flaw on his face. His was the face of someone who couldn't possibly find happiness.

"Just give up now," he muttered.

Severus continued to stare at himself. Anger welled within him. He was filled with anger at Brianna, anger at himself, and anger at his inability to forgive. He had not felt this infuriated for a long time. He picked up a box that sat on his dressed which held cuff links. He hurled it at the mirror, shattering it into pieces.

"You're worthless!" he screamed at himself. "I can't even stand looking at you!"

Turning, Severus threw himself on the bed and buried his head into his pillow. All he wanted to do was sleep. Maybe when he awoke, this nightmare would be over.

oooOOOooo

Brianna, meanwhile, had continued to grieve for her lost relationship. She knew it was her fault. Perhaps she should find a Time-Turner and do everything over again. Why had she listened to Albus? He had demanded complete secrecy from Lucius and her, but what would have been the problem with letting Severus in on the plot? He was trustworthy, and certainly if he had survived as a spy for so long, knew how to keep a secret. His Occlumency would have kept the plan unknown to Voldemort.

She shook her head, as the tears continued to stream down her face slowly. Why hadn't she come to this conclusion when it could have saved her relationship? Had she been so buried in the plot that she couldn't see right from wrong? Had her Auror training taught her to follow orders so rigidly that she couldn't see other alternatives? Of course it hadn't, so what had happened to her? How had she let herself be manipulated like that?

Albus' plan had been brilliant, she had to admit that, but even she knew there sometimes had to be changes made. She had participated in many Auror jobs where she had been flying by the seat of her pants, refining and changing the planned job as needed. But something had been different with this one. It was as if she couldn't question anything that Albus had said.

She thought back to her relationship with Dumbledore. She had known him since she was a small child. He had always been like a grandfather to her. She had trusted him implicitly. But in many ways, his actions with this plan had been self-centered. Looking at it from this standpoint, with the battle over, she realized just how used Lucius and she had been. Along with all the other grief she now felt, a deep sense of betrayal came over her.

The man who had taken care of her when her parents had been killed and who had been a mentor to her for years had used her to attain his own end with little regard for her feelings. She had expressed how she had felt about Severus. He knew she loved him. He knew Severus loved her. Yet, when things could have been explained and a relationship saved, he had continued with his own plan, unyielding, claiming that their secrets would be revealed and the plan spoiled.

Bree huffed. She had been blind. Subconsciously, she had known that saving her relationship after that wasn't likely, but her reverence for the old wizard had kept her from questioning anything he had said. She was now suffering the repercussions of her blind faith.

Now, her relationship with Severus lay in tatters. After his stony conversation, if it could be called a conversation, it was clear to Bree that they had nothing left. He said he needed time, but what he was really saying was that she had hurt him beyond repair. She would never see him again, she knew it. She had destroyed their love, and she deserved everything he had thrown at her. She deserved much worse, actually, but he had been civil. She was grateful for that.

Brianna felt a deep despair fall over her. She had no hope that things could be better between Severus and her. Her own stupidity had driven him from her. Severus deserved someone much better than she. Accepting the fact that it was over would be the first thing she needed to do. She hoped that Severus could move on. She knew she would never be able to, but maybe that would be a suitable punishment for her. To always know that the man she could have had had been driven away by her foolishness would be a fitting consequence indeed.

A bit of time had passed before the healer returned to Bree's side. She glanced at Bree's puffy eyes and frowned.

"Now dear, you need to rest and be calm, or you won't recover as quickly as you should."

Bree looked at the healer. "Can I go now?" she asked bluntly.

The healer blinked her eyes at Bree, as if she had said the strangest thing the witch had ever heard. Why anyone would want to leave the safe confines of the hospital was a mystery to her.

"Well, dear, yes, you may go if you would like, but you need to take it easy for the next few days." She pulled a small vial from her robes. "Take this only if you are feeling drained. There are two doses here, use them wisely."

Bree accepted the vial and nodded to her. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and gingerly got to her feet. She was happy to note that her legs seemed to be able to support her without buckling. The healer produced a paper and held it in front of Bree.

"Just sign here dear. It says that you are leaving without staying the normal amount of time for this type of healing."

Bree looked up at the woman in concern. "I'm not going to have a relapse if I leave now, will I?" she asked.

"Oh no! Just take it easy, like I told you to, dear. You'll be fine."

Bree smiled at the motherly woman and signed the release. She thanked the witch and turned to leave. As she was about to exit the room, she saw how she looked in the mirror. She realized she looked like death warmed over. Her hair was matted to her head in spots, in others, it was frazzled and tangled. She looked as if she hadn't bathed in weeks.

"Oh, gads, I'm a sight."

Turning to the healer, she asked if she could use the shower before she left. The healer agreed with a smile, and soon Bree had showered, combed her hair, and seemed herself again. She eyed herself in the mirror. Her hair was back to its normal brown color. It had been so grimy, it had almost appeared black. Her face didn't look as drawn as it had even a few minutes ago. She would be alright. She would survive this rift between Severus and her.

Making her way down to the exit of the hospital, she wondered whether she should go straight home. The Ministry was just a block or so away, and she was curious to know if her position was still open. It should be, as she had taken an indefinite leave of absence when she started the mission, but one never knew with the Ministry. She decided to check out her work options and headed for the Ministry.

oooOOOooo

Bree entered the Ministry and went to the second level, where Auror Headquarters was located. She went towards the back of the floor until she came to a door that was labeled _International Affairs_. She entered and looked around. The office was empty. She went over to a chair in front of the desk and sat down to wait.

She hadn't realized how tired she was until she had sat down. The healer had been right. She was pretty run down. She closed her eyes and put her hand up over them to shield them from the light while she waited. She hadn't been waiting long when she heard the door open up. Bree stood and turned to greet the newcomer. She smiled as she recognized her boss on this side of the Atlantic, Jason Williams. His blonde hair lay perfectly atop his head. He pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled in recognition. Before Bree knew it, she was incased in a great bear hug.

"Bree! How nice to see you again finally. After all of the hubbub with the war, I was expecting you in here days ago. Congratulations on helping to defeat Voldemort, by the way. I would expect no less from you."

Bree smiled at him. "Jason, it's been a while. How are you?"

"Fine, fine! And you? Are you basking in all that attention?"

Bree frowned. She was totally unaware of what was going on in the world.

"Actually, Jason, I've been under the weather all week and really haven't' gotten out of bed until today. Would you fill me in on what's going on?"

Jason pulled a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ out from his desk and pushed it across to her. She glanced down at the front page. The main headline read _Ticker Tape Parade for Harry Potter in Diagon Alley_. There was a picture of Harry Potter, flanked by his two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They strode down the street, waving, as confetti rained down on their heads.

A smaller article showed a picture of Brianna herself, waving a wand menacingly. The headline for this read _War Hero goes Missing After Saving World._ Brianna rolled her eyes and perused the article, which told of her courage in infiltrating the Death Eaters and wondered where she had disappeared to, as all the other war heroes had been clearly visible, including Severus Snape, who was known for his elusiveness. A sharp pain coursed through Bree's body at the sight of Severus. She masked her reaction and turned back to her spy mode. She rolled her eyes again and tossed the paper back down on the desk.

"People will read anything, won't they?" she mused.

Jason gave her a sly smile, "They'll suck up any juicy news they can get their hands on!"

Brianna smiled wanly at her boss.

"Well, Bree, I'm glad you came in. We are in a bit of a bind. The Minister is planning a visit to America to update the American Ministry on the end of the war. Your substitute does an adequate job, but we really could use your expertise in organizing this trip with all of the security it will need."

Bree took a quick breath. She hadn't even needed to ask about her job, she was being offered her original position, immediately. She regarded her boss quizzically.

"So, when would you want me to leave?"

"Why immediately, of course," he drawled.

"Immediately? Are you out of your mind?"

"You know the kind of planning these trips take. The Minister is leaving in a week and will be staying in the States for a week. I needed you there yesterday, Bree."

Bree sighed. "What about my things? I can't even go home and pack?"

Her boss smiled at her in a sly way. "Have them sent."

She raised her hands in frustration. "All right! I'll leave immediately. Do you have a portkey here, or do I need to report to the travel department?"

"Well," Jason said, "I was hoping you would wander in here any day, so I'm prepared."

He opened the top drawer of his desk and motioned to a bent up cola can. He told her it would activate immediately. Before grasping it, Bree looked over at her boss.

"It seems we never have enough time to catch up on old times, Jason," she told him.

He nodded to her as she picked up the can. Feeling the familiar pull at her center, she disappeared.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: Severus realizes Brianna has left the country._

_Many huge thanks to my beta, Lilith Kayden, who offered some great advice as to how this chapter should proceed. _

_I hope you all 'enjoyed' that. I'm not quite sure that enjoyed is the proper word here. This was a hard chapter to get through. I felt badly for both of them, but especially for Severus. My heart just goes out to him. He's been through so much, he deserves to be happy. *So, why'd you write this, Deb?* Well, I love the angst too. Things will be better eventually. Oftentimes, we treasure the things that must be fought for all the more. Hats off to Istani, who made me realize that Bree's reasoning for her total trust in Dumbledore needed some more in-depth explanation._


	21. Chapter 21: Realizations

**Chapter 21: Realizations**

Bree entered her apartment and tossed her keys on the table. The place looked exactly as she had left it. She knew no one else had been living in it; the Ministry had purchased it specifically for her. She walked over to a radio and snapped it on.

The apartment was filled with all of the Muggle niceties, a stereo (complete with CD player, i-pod dock, and radio,) a TV, and a full kitchen with a microwave. All the comforts of a Muggle home but with the included comforts of a magical home as well.

The woman singing on the radio lamented about a relationship from which she had seemingly run away. She claimed that she had some thinking to do. She went on to sing that she would miss him, but she needed to move on with her life and be a big girl. The singer sighed that big girls didn't cry.

Bree snapped off the radio. Thoughts of Severus filled her, and she felt tears forming in her eyes, but the song said that big girls didn't cry. She was a big girl, right? No, of course she wasn't. She was a big mess. Fleeing Britain and moving across the ocean just to get away from a man… how pathetic!

She had originally hoped to relocate to Britain and stay in her motherland after the war, but her nerves couldn't take it right now. The offer for her to start work immediately couldn't have come at a better time. She could throw herself into her work and hopefully forget Severus Snape ever existed.

Yes, of course that would happen. And then she would follow a rainbow and find a huge pot of gold at the end of it. She sighed. She would never forget him, she could only hope that the giant, empty void in her would slowly become smaller and she would be able to look back at her time with him with some feelings of happiness. She prayed that it wouldn't take as long as she was expecting it to.

She had really messed her life up. War hero or not, she had destroyed the only thing that was really important to her. Severus was truly a proud man who was secretly very vulnerable. He would never let his heart be open to her again. Why would he? She had ripped it out of him and torn it to shreds while he watched.

Despite his telling her that he still loved her while she was in the hospital, Brianna highly doubted that Severus could ever forgive her. She had messed things up too badly. She was surprised that Severus had even taken the time to explain himself in the hospital. She hadn't even deserved that.

She walked back to her bedroom. She had left most of her things in the apartment, so she was not wanting for clothing or anything else. She should owl Remus, though. He could gather her things and have them sent. That could wait, though. She would need to get some rest. There was much to do tomorrow.

She had already been to the American Ministry and spoken with her boss there, Brian Martin. He had told her everything that had been done already (not much) and filled her in on all of the other plans that needed to be attended to. She would be having a hectic week… that was for sure. Feeling exhausted from her illness and the travel she had done, she crawled into bed without changing and was fast asleep before she knew it.

oooOOOooo

Severus awoke with tears in his eyes. It had been over a week since he had taken Brianna to the hospital, and every single night his dreams had been filled with her. In those dreams things had been how they should have been. The two of them had been together. Unfortunately, the dreams never ended well. Always, at the end of the dreams, something would happen. Brianna would cackle at him that she never loved him and walk out the door, or she would be killed during the battle, or she would visit Dumbledore and tell him what a fool Severus was and how he believed everything she had said. Each time, the dream would end in heartache. Each time he would awaken with tears in his eyes. Would he ever feel whole again?

The last week had been torture for him. He had buried himself in his room, not even emerging for meals. He had eaten little, summoning a house-elf when he could take the hunger no longer. His heart had been shattered. He had placed so much faith and trust in Brianna, only to be slapped in the face with reality. She had never loved him, it couldn't have been possible. The reality and logic of their relationship shouted out to him than she'd never loved him, it had all been an act.

He couldn't understand his behavior. He never trusted anybody, but she had made him trust her. Now, he was a shell of a man, because he had trusted one woman with his heart. He should have known better. There would be no loved one in this life for him.

He was destined for a lonely existence. He just wished he could get Brianna out of his mind.

Frowning, he turned and settled in to sleep more. He prayed that no more dreams would come. Unfortunately, later that night he was not spared.

_Severus was kissing Brianna. She tousled his hair as she returned his kiss. Pulling back, she looked at him lovingly. "I love you, Severus. Why don't you trust me?"_

"_Because you lied, Brianna. You really don't love me at all, do you?"_

_Suddenly, the scene changed to her room at Grimmauld Place. She was sick in bed with him bending over her, watching her with worry._

_She reached up and caressed his cheek. "I'll always love you, even if you hate me," she muttered and passed out._

Severus' eyes snapped open. That was it! Why hadn't he paid attention to that when she had said it? The woman had been delirious. She hadn't a clue what she was talking about, yet she'd had the presence of mind to declare her love for couldn't believe he hadn't paid attention to what she was saying at the time.

Realization dawned on him. She had always loved him! There was no way she could have been lying during that conversation. She hadn't even known what was going on around her. She hadn't created their relationship falsely for her spy work. If she had, she would have never said that she loved him in that stupor that she had been in. He had been so internalized that he hadn't even thought anything of her ranting, but she had confessed her love for him. He'd heard her say that but had been so walled off that the words hadn't penetrated his psyche.

Severus lifted his arms and placed his hands on his head. He had been so cold to her, trying to protect himself. Yet, he hadn't needed to. She hadn't lied about her feelings at all. His insecurity had just made him think she had.

He had been a fool to ostracize her the way he had. He had been so outraged about being lied to, and then the only thing he could think about was their relationship. Had any of it been real? He, of all people, had understood what it was like to be a spy. He had known the things that had to be intimated when you were living a double life. It had all made sense. Why would such a beautiful woman ever feel anything for him? He had been mistaken, however, and his mistake may have cost him his relationship.

She had tried to tell him the truth, but he had been too stubborn to listen to anything she'd said. Then he'd continued to be stubborn and not sought her out, having pushed her away when they should have been talking instead. How stupid could he have been? Now she probably felt he hated her. That had never been the case, but he could understand if that was how she felt. He had not shown any affection to her at all while in the hospital. He had given his message and left.

Severus marveled that the horrid feelings he had been feeling since the battle and had felt so intensely during that hospital conversation had ebbed away. He no longer felt the intense distrust for Brianna that he had been feeling for a while now. He felt free of those ugly feelings of mistrust finally.

He had been unsure how he could ever come to believe her. There really was no way she could have convinced him that she loved him. He would have always wondered if she had started the relationship as part of her spying, but her confession while delirious couldn't have been coerced. She had meant it. And with that realization, Severus Snape had been set free.

He understood spy work and about the things that spies had to make up in their lives. That's why he had been so upset. With the realization that she truly had loved him, and their relationship had not been a sham, he finally felt his soul become light. He had not been wrong to trust her.

Suddenly he frowned. He hoped that Brianna would understand why he had acted the way he had. He hoped that she could forgive him and would want to continue their relationship. He hoped that they could build a future life together. He would find out in a few short hours. He would visit Grimmauld place as soon as the hour was appropriate.

oooOOOooo

Severus had been surprised to not find Brianna at her home. Kreacher had heard nothing of her. He had told Severus that she never returned from the hospital. Severus had returned to Hogwarts and questioned Dumbledore, but Albus hadn't heard from her either. Severus began to worry.

Apparating back to Grimmauld, Severus ascended the stairs, hoping that there would be some clue, or that she would simply be there, sitting on her bed. He heard some movement upstairs in Brianna's room. He quickly took the stairs two at a time and burst into her room expecting to see Brianna. He was surprised by who was actually in the room. It was Lupin.

Severus sneered at him, "What are you doing in here?"

Remus looked up, startled. "Oh, Severus, I just about jumped out of my skin!" He motioned around the room. "I'm just packing up for Bree."

"Where is she, Lupin?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you? I got an owl from her today. She went back to America. She took up her old position. It seems that they needed her to leave right away, and she didn't have the time to pack her things. She asked me to get them for her. "

"She went back to America?" Severus asked dubiously.

"Mmm hmm," Remus answered as he shrunk the clothes in her closet and placed them into a box on the bed. "It seems that she's been so busy, she hasn't even had time to owl me until today. I thought I'd get this stuff to her quickly, so she could feel better settled in."

"She left because of me," Severus muttered under her breath.

Remus, however, heard him clearly. "Quite right," he agreed.

Severus glared at him. He hadn't meant for Lupin to hear his comment.

Remus fiddled in his pockets for something before holding out a parchment for Severus to read. Severus ripped it out of his hand and took in the message.

_Remus,_

_I hope this owl finds you and Tonks well. I am okay. I know you were hoping that I would stick around for a while, but I have decided to return to America and continue as a liaison here. Yes, I am being cowardly and running away from my problems, but I haven't the strength right now to face Severus or deal with the hatred I know he has for me. _

_Could you do me the greatest favor? I had to leave Britain immediately and didn't even have time to pack my things. Could you get them and bring them to the Ministry? They will send them on for me. _

_It has been crazy here, and I am just getting time to sit down and write this letter to you after more than a week. Thank you so much, Remus. I don't know what I would do without you. _

_Love,_

_Bree_

_P.S.: Let me know when the wedding is, my love. I will be there, I promise._

Severus stared at the note for a while before returning it to Remus.

"Where are you sending her things?" Severus asked.

"She told me to take them to the Ministry, that they would know where to send them."

"I'll take them," Severus said sharply.

"Don't you think you've done enough? Leave her alone, and let her live her life. You obviously don't want to be involved with her anymore."

"This is none of your concern, Lupin!" Severus growled.

Remus closed the distance between them and was practically nose to nose with Severus.

"It_ is_ my concern. I care about her. She was devastated after the battle. She assumed everyone would hate her for keeping so much from them, and of course, you proved her right. She thought that I should hate her like you did. She couldn't understand why I wasn't angry with her. Now she's fled the country, and it's all because of you! Just leave her alone, Severus, you're no good for her."

Severus looked as if he would strangle Lupin. "Do not presume to tell me what to do with my life, wolf!"

Remus backed down a bit but gave Severus one last warning. "Just don't hurt her again. I will hunt you down if you do!"

Severus wheeled around and stormed out of the old house, leaving Remus staring after him in anger. He glided down the stairs and paused on the sidewalk. He would find her. He had to speak with her… to explain himself. He hoped it wouldn't be too little too late.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: Bree is caught up in a murder case._

_Thanks, Lilith Kayden, for your awesome beta work. _

_Hopefully, Severus hasn't blown everything here. He'll need to do a bit of investigative work to find Brianna. Can she accept his apology?_


	22. Chapter 22: Dangerous Partners

**Chapter 22: Dangerous Partners **

Severus Snape, master spy, had an incredibly hard time finding Brianna Corwin's whereabouts. He had gone to the Ministry, but had been sent on the runaround. It seemed that the International Affairs office kept a low profile, and one needed an appointment to be seen by anyone within its office. Severus had stood and argued with the receptionist, telling her that his question would only take a minute of the Director's time. She had told him in no uncertain terms that he needed an appointment. Severus had ultimately made the appointment, figuring that a trip to Azkaban because he had murdered a lowly Ministry employee would not help his cause in finding Brianna. Unfortunately, the appointment was set for two weeks later.

He had tried to do some digging on his own but had come up with nothing. Kingsley Shackelbolt was out of the country. Severus had tried contacting the American Ministry, but they were very closemouthed about the location of their agents. In any other circumstance, Severus would have admired their protection, but he was anxious to find Brianna, and this was just another obstacle in attaining that goal.

Finally the day of the appointment came. He entered the Director's office and stood at the head of his desk. He spoke with Jason for a few minutes and soon had Brianna's address scrawled on a piece of parchment which he held tightly in his hands. It certainly had paid to be a war hero. The argument he had envisioned with the Director had never materialized.

oooOOOooo

Bree threw herself onto her sofa. What a day! She thought that since the Minister had left, things would calm down some, but no. It had been busier than ever. She had been going non-stop for three weeks now. First, there had been all the security detail that needed to be put into place before Kingsley Shackelbolt had come to town. Then, when he'd arrived, she had been glued to his side, making sure no one had gotten within ten feet of him.

The visit had been beneficial to both sides and was looked upon as a great success, but it had worn her out considerably. Her neglect of her magical draining had taken a toll too, and she'd known she was more exhausted than usual because of it. Thankfully, she hadn't become bedridden, nor had she suffered any type of relapse, but she'd been more run-down than usual. Unfortunately, she hadn't had a choice… she had needed to be everywhere at the same time. She'd had to protect the Minister. Now with him gone for almost a week, she was still busy.

The American Ministry had decided to implement some of the new initiatives that Shackelbolt was doing in the British Ministry. She had been back to England twice to get details on all of the new Auror procedures and had returned only to spend hours training the American Aurors in new defensive moves and better ways of gathering evidence and solving crimes.

And to top it off, she was working with an American Auror on a murder case. She had been asked to help after the Minister had left because she'd supposedly had time to spare. The case was awful. There had been a series of murders that had gone unexplained. They all involved witches between the ages of twenty-five and thirty-five. The murders had been going on for about six weeks. Each of the bodies had no marks or signs of struggle. The assumed cause of death had been the Killing Curse.

There had been a murder the week before, and her partner, Robert Godfrey, had not found any clues as to the murderer's identity. He had been investigating the case for the full six weeks and had been amazed at the thoroughness of the murderer. There had never been even a hair present at any of the murder scenes.

Coming into the investigation late, Bree hadn't had an opportunity to see any of the murder scenes yet, but she had seen the bodies. Each woman had been very pretty. There had been no signs of assault on any of them, and of course, no trace of the murderer's identity. She had pored over the little evidence they had and come up with nothing but questions. The case was extremely frustrating. She hoped that something would crack soon. It was incredibly frustrating to see innocent people being cut down for no reason.

As she mused, a green glow appeared in her fireplace. She looked over to see Robert's head there.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Bree. I know you just got off work, but there's been another murder." Robert said.

Bree frowned. "Where?" she asked.

"It's in an alley off of Forty-second Street and Ninth. Could you meet me there?" Robert asked.

She nodded. "That's not too far from where I live. I'll be there shortly."

His head disappeared, and Bree quickly got up and headed out the door. A minute later, she appeared at the murder scene. Robert had not yet arrived, but the medical examiners where levitating the body, in preparation for transport. She went over and looked at the victim.

She was a woman of about 30 with sleek blonde hair and blue eyes. The victim had a shocked look on her face, which marred her good looks. Bree quickly waved her wand over the body, looking for some piece of evidence. The body was clean. She turned to one of the examiners.

"Was it the Killing Curse?" she asked.

The man nodded and then continued. "There was no sign of a struggle, no marks on the body. It was just like all of the others."

Bree nodded. "Has anyone else been on the scene?"

"No, M'am, you are the first to arrive."

Bree nodded to him and let the examiners finish their work. They Dissaparated as she turned to the alley and extended her wand, sending spells to uncover clues. There wasn't much to find. She went closer to where the body was found and waved her wand around the spot. Suddenly something glowed on the ground. Bree bent down to get a closer look. It was a coat button. She waved her wand over it and found it had some magical residue on it and a fingerprint. Waving some more, she suddenly stopped and could only stare at the button. She knew exactly who this button belonged to.

She frowned angrily. Waving her wand once again, the button began to float a few inches off the ground. She was about to create an evidence container when her wand shot out of her hand. She was thrown against the wall by a curse and hit her head. She struggled to stay conscious as she looked up and saw Robert frowning at her.

"I told them not to give me a partner," he said as his blue eyes blazed. "Now you have found out my little secret."

Bree looked up at him groggily. "You're the murderer…" she observed weakly.

"Oh, yes. I killed them all, and they deserved it. They were all so lovely. I would see them walking down the street and know that we were perfect for each other, so, I would follow them. I would ask them out, knowing that we would be perfect together." He now looked at her angrily, "but they would always turn me down!"

Bree grimaced at the madman before her. She was slowly getting her wits back and needed to keep him talking.

"Why would you kill them if they were perfect for you?" she asked.

"Because they wouldn't have me! And if they wouldn't have me, they would have no one. But of course, I had them before I killed them." He smiled evilly at her.

She stared at him in horror. "What do you mean? There were never any traces of assault on any of those women. How could you say that you had them?"

Robert took his wand and tapped his forehead.

"Legilimency," he whispered. Then he grinned evilly. "It's amazing what the mind can do to another mind. It was all very pleasurable indeed."

Bree stared in horror as his words sunk into her mind. "You pig! You raped them!" Bree spat out at him.

Robert's grin grew wider. "Are you sorry you missed the fun? No need to worry. I shall give you the same treatment as the others."

He glared into her eyes, and she felt him enter her head. _No!_ she cried to herself but found that she was quite frozen in place and could not even get her mind to work. Bree felt him… doing things… and that's when she snapped. She forced him out of her mind so strongly that he physically staggered away from her. Seeing her chance, she got up and jumped on him, knocking him to the ground. He struggled with her for a minute, but she was too quick for him. Wrenching her wand and his from his hands, she cried _"Petrificus Totalus!" _Robert became still as stone.

She quickly got off his petrified body and looked down at him in fury. She sent off her Patronus to alert the other Aurors to her predicament. Looking back down at Robert again, her fists clenched, and she screamed as she kicked him in the side.

"You monster!" she cried as she kicked him again. "Murderer! Violator!" She kicked with each word she uttered, wanting to destroy the thing that was lying on the ground. She was so absorbed in her fury that she didn't notice the dark figure come up to her as she placed another kick into Robert's side.

Two hands went around her arms. Bree stiffened and in an instant had turned around and smashed the other person's body against the wall. She had him pinned with her arm, and her wand was digging into his cheek. It took a moment for her to recognize who it was. She slackened her stance and gazed at the man incredulously.

"Severus?" she murmured, finally dropping her wand to her side and stepping back. "What are you doing here?"

Looking a little wild eyed, Severus brushed himself off before responding. "I was looking for you. Your boss told me I would find you in this alleyway."

She eyed him curiously. "Don't move from this spot until I tell you that you can," she advised him.

She turned and walked over to where the button lay. Bending over, she levitated it and had it place itself into an evidence container. She took another minute to peruse the scene, but there were no other tell-tale clues, so she lowered her wand and went back to Severus. He was watching her as she did all of this, looking very worried.

"What happened?" he asked as she approached.

At that minute there was a loud clap, and Brian appeared at the mouth of the alley. She motioned for Severus to follow her and walked over to him.

"Merlin, Bree! What happened here?" he cried as he looked at her disheveled form and then over to Robert who was still as a stone on the ground.

She glanced at Robert too and looked back at Brian. "He's the murderer," she stated plainly.

She levitated the evidence container and floated it over to Brian. He grasped it and looked at it curiously.

"That button has his fingerprint and magical imprint on it. I got here first and discovered it. He came upon me and disarmed me before I knew he was here. He slammed me against the wall and confessed everything. I suppose he knew he was going to kill me, so he decided to let me know the reason why."

Brian and Severus stared at Bree as she calmly divulged all that had happened to her.

"He's insane, Brian. He thinks these women are attracted to him and that they will have some sort of relationship. He follows them and asks them out. Then when they refuse him, he…" she choked on her words. Looking back up at Brian, she continued, "He mentally rapes them and then kills them to hide his secret."

Brian's eyes grew wide. "All of these women have been raped in their minds?" he shockingly asked.

She nodded.

Brian put two and two together. "Bree, are you alright?" he asked nervously.

She gave him a wan smile. "I don't think he's ever tried to rape an Occlumens before. Throwing him out of my mind gave me the opportunity to attack and subdue him."

She looked over at Robert again and grimaced.

"The Dementor's kiss is not a cruel enough punishment for that beast," she said.

Brian rubbed her arm. "I'm glad you weren't hurt. I'll take over here. Why don't you go home? Take tomorrow off, too. I just need you to send in a report of this."

Bree nodded and walked away, not really in tune with anything that was going on around her. Brian looked to Severus, whom he had just met a little while ago when the wizard had appeared in front of his desk, demanding to know where Bree was.

"See that she gets home alright," he advised Severus.

Severus nodded and hurried off after Bree, who had completely forgotten that Severus had been by her side until he bounded up next to her.

"Brianna, are you alright?" he asked.

She continued to stare straight ahead and put her hand up.

"Not here. Wait until we get home. It's just a few blocks from here, and I want to walk."

They walked in complete silence. Severus watched her the entire time. She was disheveled from the fight she'd had, but there was something more. She seemed to be empty somehow. She had not told the whole story to her boss, and Severus was determined to get it all out of her. She needed to get it off her chest and begin to heal.

Soon they were standing in front of a large high-rise. She stopped and looked up, pointing with her wand.

"I live up there," she said absently and then headed for the door.

Severus followed her. They waited in silence for the elevator. They entered, and she pressed the button for the top floor. They sped up to the 54th floor, and soon the elevator doors opened. As they stepped out, Severus noticed a small alcove with only one door. Bree waved her wand over the doorknob, and the wards unlocked. She entered and placed her wand on the table. Severus closed the door behind them as she wandered over to the couch and sat down, placing her head in her hands.

Severus didn't know whether to go to her or to let her be for a minute. He stood awkwardly and finally decided to sit beside her and try to get her to talk of the incident. Sitting right next to her, he put his arm around her.

"Tell me what happened," he urged.

She lifted her head and looked straight ahead. "It wasn't any big deal," she said bitterly. "He's done much worse to all of those other women."

Severus reached over and guided her chin so that her face turned and was looking at him.

"That may be, but that doesn't negate the fact that he violated you," he said softly.

She grimaced and pulled her face away from his fingers. She looked straight ahead again and shuddered.

"His hands were all over me," she murmured finally. "They were everywhere. I was frozen. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I could just feel his hands… groping me… everywhere."

She looked down, and Severus took both of her hands in his.

"Finally, when he was forcing his tongue down my throat, I was able to get control of my mind, and I cast him out."

oooOOOooo

Severus pulled her to him and enveloped her in his arms. Bree struggled to get free, but he held her strongly. Finally, she gave up and relaxed and let him hold her. She tried to hold back the tears. She wasn't weak… she didn't need to cry. Robert had just manhandled her. There was nothing to cry about. The tears fell, against her wishes. She sunk into Severus and let them come.

Here she was with the man she loved—who hated her—crying about being assaulted by some thug. Her tears came harder. She pushed herself away from Severus and stood. She couldn't look at him. She didn't want to see the derision in his eyes. She made her way to the balcony doors, threw them open and stumbled outside. She leaned against the rail and let the tears come.

Glancing out into the city, she noticed that it was already dark, and the lights of the skyscrapers had lit. This was her favorite part of the day, but even the beauty of the city at night did not lighten her mood. Her life was a mess.

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and turned her head away so Severus wouldn't see her tears. She knew he had anyway. She wanted to be brave in front of him, but that just wasn't to be.

"Please go," she said hoarsely.

Severus stood there for a while silently, staring at Brianna. He finally said, "I will come back tomorrow."

"No, just go back to England, and leave me alone," she muttered. Her voice sounded dead.

He squeezed her shoulder gently. "I can't," he whispered. "You're a part of me, and I won't let you go."

Without another word, he turned and glided back into the apartment and left. She watched him go, his cape billowing behind him, and felt a small glimmer of hope in her heart.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: Our couple finally talk._

_Thanks to Lilith Kayden for her beta work. I hope you all enjoyed this installment. Well, given the subject matter, maybe enjoy isn't the right word. ;)_


	23. Chapter 23: Reconciliation

**Chapter 23: Reconciliation**

Bree woke early the next morning. She had slept soundly and felt refreshed. The events of the day before were still at the forefront of her mind, but she seemed better able to handle them this morning. Perhaps the fact that she had cried for three hours straight the night before had something to do with it.

Stepping into the shower, Bree readied herself for Severus' arrival. Her mind began to wander as she stood under the hot stream of water, letting it course over her body and relax her. Suddenly, groping hands were covering her body. A tongue forced itself into her mouth. She screamed before she realized she was alone in the shower. She shivered, although the water had not gotten any colder. Those hands… they had never truly touched her, but they had felt her, nonetheless. Grabbing the soap from its perch against the wall, she scrubbed and scrubbed at her skin, trying to make the feeling go away. He hadn't touched her. He hadn't done anything to her. It was mind control. Nothing had happened. She repeated that mantra over and over again in her mind until the hands slowly disappeared.

Tears formed in her eyes again, and she let them come. She replaced the soap and shielded her body protectively. Sinking down onto the floor of the shower, she crouched into a ball, rocking back and forth for a while as tears rolled down her face. Back and forth, back and forth she moved, not even thinking. Back and forth, back and forth she jerked, her movements becoming wild. Bree put her head down and grasped her hair, tugging at it. A guttural scream left her lips.

"He did nothing!" she screamed. "You are fine! You are alive, and he certainly didn't rape you! Calm down. He did nothing!"

Brianna stilled. She gasped for breath for a while, then straightened her head up. She closed her eyes and let the shower water course over her face. She forced her mind to direct her fear and rage out into the stream of water. She imagined the fear washing away and spinning around the drain, finally going down it. She breathed deeply and stood. Calmness swept over her as she directed her thoughts. At long last, she felt able to turn the water stream off and leave the shower.

Toweling off, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She examined her wavy brown hair, which was a bit messy from the shower. Her green eyes stared back at her. She was happy with what she saw. In the back of her mind, a small voice told her she deserved what she had gotten the night before because she was too pretty. She frowned at her reflection and dismissed the evil voice. In her line of work, she fully understood madmen like Robert Godfrey and their motives. Deep within her, she knew she had done nothing wrong.

Her heart clenched within itself at the thought of the fear that the other victims must have felt, and their inability to fight back, only able to scream internally and lay motionless as that monster had had his way with them. She determined right then to make sure that Robert Godfrey would pay dearly for his crimes. Whether it would be by Dementor's Kiss or some other way… the man would pay.

Shaking her head, she tried to dispel the horrible vision of her partner and his evil doings. Her thoughts turned to Severus and his impending arrival. She had no idea when he would decide to return to her apartment. Hopefully he didn't keep her waiting all day. Calming her nerves, she reminded herself not to expect great things from their meeting. No matter how nice he seemed last night, the last time they had conversed—that day in the hospital—he had not been kind.

She dressed carefully, putting on some black slacks and a teal blouse. She didn't wear Wizarding robes often in the city, although no one would give her a second glance if she had. It was just easier to mingle with Muggles if you were dressed like them. Besides, an Auror shouldn't stand out in a crowd. They needed to blend in to be effective at their job.

She microwaved some cream of wheat and grabbed a glass of orange juice. Sitting down at the table, she tucked in. Bree was enveloped in thoughts about her assault from the previous night once again. She was beginning to feel herself sink into depression when she was startled by a pecking noise on her balcony door and went over to get her copy of _The Prophet. _

Since her return to the States, she had begun to subscribe to the rag. It always came a day late, but she would eagerly scour it for news of her friends. She had been amazed at how much Harry Potter news the citizens of Britain could take. It seemed that not a day went by when there wasn't a front page article about the scraped knee, or whatever, that Harry had gotten when he had stumbled on the stairs or had done some other mundane thing. The poor boy couldn't sneeze without a media circus reporting on it.

Today was no exception. The bold headline read _Potter Visits Hippogriff_. Bree laughed and read the article.

_Today, reports reveal that none other than Harry Potter was seen entering the gates of Hogwarts yesterday. He was spotted heading around the grounds towards Professor Rubeus Hagrid's hut. Eye witnesses claim that he conversed with Hagrid for a few minutes before going over to Hagrid's pet Hippogriff and patting it on the head. Does this mean that the Boy-Who-Lived will be venturing into a career as a Hippogriff trainer? _

"_I can see him training animals. He can talk to snakes and all," commented an unnamed Slytherin student claiming to have been close to Potter during his school years._

_We can only watch and see if this is finally the career choice for Harry Potter, war hero and animal lover._

Bree put the paper down and guffawed. Leave it to _The Prophet_ to give her some well needed humor in her morning. What a bunch of rubbish! Her smile turned to a frown as she heard a knock at the door. Evidently, Severus wasn't going to make her wait long at all. She rose to answer it.

oooOOOooo

Severus waited impatiently for Brianna to open the door. He hoped she would let him in. After her negative reaction to him yesterday, he wondered if she would want to see him at all. He had been quite disturbed when he had left the night before. Bedding at a hotel nearby, he had gotten little sleep, worrying that Brianna was alright and that she would accept the apology he had come to give her. He held his breath as the door opened.

Brianna stared at him tentatively and then stepped aside for him to enter. He brushed past her, and she closed the door. Her stomach was tied in knots, and she was at a loss for words. It seemed he was in the same condition.

"Have you eaten yet?" she finally asked.

"Yes, I had a huge breakfast at some corner restaurant not far from here."

Bree nodded. They stared at each other again.

"Why don't you come in and sit down?" Bree muttered.

Turning, she led the way to the sofa where they had sat the night before. Severus and she got settled and stared straight ahead. Brianna showed him the article in the paper, and he scoffed at the front page story. The tension in the room fell away slightly at his levity, but soon they were fidgeting silently again.

Severus looked over at Brianna "Are you alright?" he asked tentatively.

"I am. A good night's sleep does wonders for the psyche."

"Are you sure?"

Bree sighed. "I'm as good as I can be right now."

Severus nodded. They resumed their staring ahead, each one wanting to say something more, but neither wanting to break the silence. Finally, Bree could stand the awkwardness no longer.

"Oh, for heaven sake, this is ridiculous! Severus, what are you doing here?"

Severus cleared his throat and looked at the ground. "Brianna, I am ashamed of my behavior after the battle. I said things that were thoughtless." His voice got very soft. "I hope you can accept my apology."

Bree sat there, stunned, not sure what to say. Her stomach flip flopped at her, and she just looked at him as he stared at the floor. She took in a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves.

"Severus, there's no need for you to apologize. I deserved everything you said."

Severus' head snapped up, and he looked at her angrily. "Brianna, no one deserves to be treated the way I treated you. It was unconscionable, especially from someone who claimed to love you."

Bree's heart felt like it was in a vice. Could he possibly have forgiven her? Had he really meant what he had said last night?

"What I did," she countered, "was unconscionable for someone who claimed to love you."

Severus looked away. "I was so angry because I thought that our relationship was part of your cover. I assumed that you just were using me, like you used Lupin."

"Severus, I swear, I never lied to you about anything important, especially about my feelings for you and our relationship."

"I know," he murmured as he curled his head towards her. "It took me a while to realize that though. It wasn't until after I found you so sick at Grimmauld Place that I realized that our relationship wasn't a fake."

She looked at him quizzically. "I can't remember anything before I woke up in St. Mungo's. What did I say?"

He slid a little closer to her and looked directly into her eyes. "You said you would always love me, even if I hated you."

His revelation and proximity were too much for her. She backed away and rose from the couch. Seeking the safety of the balcony again, she retreated there and stared out at the tall buildings. She eyed the Chrysler Building. She had always loved it. It was almost as tall as the Empire State building, but its crown was so much more beautiful. It gleamed silver in the sunlight. The top rose to a point, and there were arcs carved into the crown. It certainly was a regal building. She had been extremely happy to find that her apartment gave her a perfect view of it.

Engrossed in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed Severus slip next to her. He leaned in to her so that their faces were almost touching. She moved to turn toward him and gasped at how close he was.

"Brianna, I haven't had a good night's sleep since you disappeared from Grimmauld Place with only that vague letter. You invade my every thought. Please, can we start over? Can we get to know each other again?"

Her heart skipped a beat. He was finally saying the words she longed to hear. But now that they were said, all she wanted to do was run from him and never see him again. She had been mistaken all of this time. The last thing she wanted was to get back together with him. He would never trust her, and she would be walking on eggshells for the rest of her life.

His lips found hers, and he kissed her tentatively. All rational thought in Brianna ceased as his lips pressed against hers. Why was he so amazing? She kissed him back as his arms went around her. Oh, how could she ever say no to him? He consumed her with every kiss. She reveled in his touch for a little longer before her senses came back to her. Breaking away from Severus' lips, she pushed him away.

"No! I can't, Severus. I just can't!"

She turned away from him and looked down into the city below.

"Please, Brianna," he begged as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you. I was a fool to push you away."

"It will never be the same, Severus. You will never trust me. I can't live with that."

"Brianna, look at me," Severus demanded.

Brianna turned her head and stared into his eyes. She became lost in their depths once again.

"I trust you with my life," he confessed. "I know it seems like I had forgotten what it is to be a spy, but believe me, I haven't. I know you did everything for the cause, and I can accept that. It doesn't matter to me what you lied about, because I know you never lied to me about us. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that, but I finally have. Please don't let my stubbornness destroy what we had, Brianna. I have already messed us up enough. Please give us another chance."

She searched his face, looking for a lie. She found none.

"Are you sure, Severus? I couldn't bear it if you were lying to me."

"You may read my mind if you would like," he offered.

Bree's eyes widened. "After so many years of shielding your thoughts, you would let me enter your mind?" she asked in astonishment.

"I have no need of hiding my true feelings from you, Brianna. I want you to trust me as well."

"I can't enter your mind, Severus. It's too personal."

"I'll read your mind too… if you'd like?" he joked.

She smiled and looked at him tentatively. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"I've never been so sure of a thing in my life. Just do it, Brianna."

She pulled out her wand and looked into Severus' eyes. She began to cast the spell, but then stopped. A look of fear enveloped her features. The invasion from the night before was all that she could think of. Brianna gasped, and tears fell down her face.

Severus pulled her back to him. "What is it?" he asked with concern.

"I can see him boring into my mind!"

Severus' hands surrounded Brianna's face. "Brianna," Severus soothed. "It's over. He's in a jail cell. He cannot hurt you."

Bree swallowed deeply. "I know. It's just the thought of using Legilimency right now brings all of that back."

Severus' hands fell to her shoulders. "I do not want to force you to be in pain, Brianna. You don't have to do this if you don't want to, but I want you to know that I trust you."

Bree took a few deep breaths. She gave Severus a determined look and nodded her head. "All right." She closed her eyes and exhaled. "I'm ready," she told him.

"You're sure?" Severus asked.

Brianna nodded at him with determination. She stepped back again and pointed her wand at Severus. This time she did not falter.

"_Legilimens," _she cried and was in his head. His mind was swirling with thoughts of her. As she saw each memory his voice echoed in her head _I love you, Brianna._ The picnic they had together, _I love you, Brianna, _laughing together in the study, _I love you, Brianna, _kissing each other and just being together, _I love you, Brianna._

His love seemed to envelop her. She felt surrounded by it. It was a living thing, and it was consuming her very being. Bree felt she could lose herself in it if she let go. She marveled at the intensity she felt from Severus.

And then the memories changed. They were in the final battle, and he was hovering over her still form. _I trust you, Brianna._ He stared after Dumbledore and told him to hurry up. _I trust you, Brianna. _She gasped and regained consciousness, and he hugged her in relief. _I trust you, Brianna._ They were kissing on the balcony just a few minutes ago. _I trust and love you, Brianna._

She withdrew from his mind with a gasp. She had never felt such love directed at her… ever. It had consumed and fulfilled her. She stared at Severus in disbelief. She knew he was a passionate man, but she had no idea just how strong his feelings for her were.

He pressed himself up against her and put his arms around her.

"I trust you, Brianna, and I love you."

His lips claimed hers, and she groaned in pleasure. Her hand curled itself in his hair, and she pressed harder up against him. Bree had never felt as complete as when she kissed him. She no longer worried about their future, his love was evident to her, and she felt completely enveloped in it. She kissed him again and again, willing him to know how much she loved him.

oooOOOooo

Severus fell into Brianna's embrace and lost himself in her. His heart leapt within him. Finally! Finally, they were together again. His hand came up and caressed her neck. Silently, he kissed all along her neckline and nuzzled her with his nose. She responded with a small giggle before pulling his head up again so she could kiss his lips more.

"You are exquisite," Severus murmured in between her onslaught of kisses.

Brianna moaned as Severus pulled her still closer. His arms wrapped around her, and he tugged at her possessively.

_This is what it feels like to be complete,_ he thought. _This is what happiness is. _Severus felt his insides turn to mush as he willingly gave Brianna his heart. In that very instant, he became hers—heart, body, and soul.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: A trip to the American Ministry_

_Shoo! They finally worked everything out. It was a bit touch and go there for a while. Thanks and hugs go to Lilith Kayden for her beta work. Thanks also go to you for your support of this story. ;)_


	24. Chapter 24: Support

**Chapter 24: Support **

Bree and Severus had spent the morning wrapped in each others arms, just enjoying each other's closeness once again after so long a separation. Bree felt such a relief at being able to be fully open with Severus that she had been smiling for most of that time. He asked her several questions about her past, and she did her best to answer them.

"You said your family was killed when you were seventeen?" he asked.

She winced. It disturbed her still to speak of them, but Severus deserved to know the truth.

"Yes. My parents had always been vocal against Voldemort, and so had I, for that matter. It was summertime, and I was home from Beauxbatons. I met someone, and we began to date. One night, when I returned with him, the Dark Mark was over my home, and the door was ajar. I raced in, not really thinking. The Death Eaters weren't satisfied with just using the Killing Curse. My parents were together in the living room, both of their necks slashed. They had bled to death in an embrace. My brother," she stopped to control herself, "they hung my brother from the ceiling. His body was still swinging slightly when I found him."

Severus pulled her close in an embrace, but she pulled away quickly.

"Then to top it off, after my boyfriend had pulled me from the house screaming, he explained to me that he was a Death Eater who had been sent to observe us. He knew of the hit on our home but had grown fond of me. He didn't want me killed in the raid, so he had taken me away until he was sure the deed had been done. As he explained everything to me, my mind seemed to go black. Everything around me went black. Before I knew it, I had pulled my wand out and killed him."

She shuddered and looked at Severus. "I don't even remember casting the curse. I just remember his vacant eyes staring up at me from his dead body. I figured I'd be sent to Azkaban, but no one blamed me for my actions. No one said a word to me about the incident… ever."

"I never set foot in that house again. I set up a tent and lived on the lawn for a while." She chuckled. "I think the neighbors thought I had gone insane, and perhaps I did temporarily. I made arrangements to clean up the house and sold it with all of its contents as quickly as possible.

"I returned to Beauxbatons and vowed I would avenge my family's deaths. I worked hard and got the grades I needed to become an Auror. By the time I had become an Auror, however, Voldemort had been defeated. I participated in bringing several Death Eaters to justice, but most had already been rounded up by then. Not that I didn't enjoy the other aspects of Auror work, I did, I had just hoped to be able to put more murderers behind bars. When the Ministry offered me the American liaison position, I jumped at the chance. I like organizing and new things, so it suited me. I've been here ever since, and I must admit, I really like my job."

She finally finished and smiled at him. Severus had listened intently, but he didn't have the words to express how her story had made him feel.

"Brianna, I'm sorry you had to deal with all of that. I have been part of such raids and have always felt badly for those left behind to deal with their grief."

Bree nodded and moved in close to him. She didn't want him to think that she blamed him in any way for her family's death. He rubbed her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"How do you know Dumbledore, anyway?" he asked.

She chuckled. "He is an old friend of the family. He knew my parents when they went to Hogwarts. They became good friends along the years. He helped me after they died." She smiled in remembrance. "He practically dragged me out of that stupid tent and set me straight about my feelings on the future. He told me I needed to finish my education, that my parents would want that for me. If it hadn't been for him, I might be living in that tent still." She frowned at the thought.

"We corresponded at least once a week for a long time. When I moved here, our writings became more sporadic, but we would keep in touch at least once a month. Then, at the beginning of the year, I was surprised to receive an urgent owl from him. He asked me if I would meet him secretly in Britain, and if I could take a leave of absence from the Ministry to help him with a certain matter. The man is like my Grandfather, I could refuse him nothing, so I got my leave of absence and met him. He explained what was to be done and asked me to do it because of my anonymity. You pretty much know the rest of the story."

She looked up at him and was worried to see a scowl on his face.

"What is it?" she asked with trepidation.

"I assume he cares for you somewhat?" Severus asked tensely.

"Yes, why?"

"Once again, Dumbledore has shown his ability to forget his feelings for anyone to achieve his goal," Severus explained angrily. "He has done it numerous times before, with me especially, and with Potter also. It never ceases to amaze me how he can put the people he cares about in so much danger and not even bat an eye."

"Well, I agreed to do the job too, Severus. He explained it fully before I agreed. I knew what I was getting into," she defended.

Severus pulled his arms away from her and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

"No, Brianna, that's not exactly what I'm speaking of. When the battle was almost over, we discovered you and Lucius. Lucius explained to Dumbledore how you had been hit and were dying. He practically begged Dumbledore to get the stone and destroy it, but Dumbledore refused, citing that the other Death Eaters would get their powers back too and the raid would be a failure." Severus' eyes narrowed in anger. "If Lucius hadn't become irate, telling him that the two of you had done everything he had wanted so far and that you didn't deserve to die for the mission, he would have let you do just that—die for the cause."

Bree stared ahead with a puzzled look. "I was prepared to die, but I wouldn't have expected Albus to write me off so quickly."

"Don't take it personally, he does it to everybody," Severus chuckled mirthlessly.

Bree knit her eyebrows together. "Do you know what I think it is? He sees everything so black and white. For him, there is only one outcome and only one way to get to that outcome. He has a hard time wrapping his mind around alternatives once he has made up his mind about a plan."

Severus frowned. "He lets his plans destroy those who implement them. We are all lucky to have escaped with our lives from his convoluted plans. No one knows the whole plan; everyone just works on their part and doesn't know who the other allies are. It is lunacy."

Bree glanced at Severus, who seemed agitated. "You've been dealing with him in this capacity much longer than I have. I can see why you're so upset by him."

Severus stared at the floor dispassionately. "I have had my fill of him. For all of these years, he has claimed to care for my well-being, but deep down, I know he would have sacrificed me in the blink of an eye. I find it difficult to reconcile that with his claims of friendship."

"Come here," Bree urged as she pulled him to her. Her arm laced around his shoulder as she kissed his cheek. "I think you have suffered the most out of all of us, Severus. You have had to work both sides the longest. Just having to be in Voldemort's presence for the little time that I was in the manor practically made me insane." She turned his head toward her and kissed him. "Thank you for all that you've gone through for all of us."

Severus frowned and pulled away from Brianna. "You are the first one to thank me for what I've done. I appreciate the sentiment."

"Your colleagues are foolish if they haven't realized all that you've sacrificed over the years."

Severus rose and began to pace. "I did what I had to do. No one cares that one man risked his life as much as I. They just see Potter as the hero. The back story is of little importance to anyone. Even Dumbledore goes about his business as if everything that happened in the past was only a bad dream. He cares little for me, or how I feel about what I've done."

"Severus," Brianna muttered.

"No one wants to see the ugly part of the war. They care not about the evil things I had to do. It doesn't matter how awful everything made me feel. I am the expendable piece. Invaluable until all is said and done, then tossed aside." He glared at Brianna. "Tossed aside and forgotten by the one man who I respected."

"Severus, come here."

He continued to pace. "He knows what it was like for me, but he doesn't care! He could care less about how I feel now! He doesn't know how I have horrid nightmares. His plan was accomplished, it doesn't matter who the casualties were or what they have to endure for the rest of their lives!" He was breathing so hard that his chest was heaving.

Brianna rose and went to him. She pulled him to the sofa and held him to her. "It's over, Severus. You can put it all behind you."

"It will never be over for me. I will live with my memories of evil forever."

Brianna rearranged herself on the couch so she was sitting with her legs up. She pulled Severus up to her and settled him next to her. His head lay on her chest as she massaged his back.

"I will help you forget. You mustn't berate yourself like this, Severus. Everything you did was to defeat Voldemort. Please don't fall into self-deprecation. You deserve so much more than that."

She felt his arms encircle her, and he held her tightly. "Thank you, Brianna, for believing in me and seeing me as more than what I am."

"I see you as the man I love, Severus. Don't let Dumbledore's indifference bother you. In the grand scheme of things he is much less of a player than he thinks. You are a hero. You have gotten your share of coverage in the papers. People see you as the hero you are. Please stop feeling like you're all alone in the world. You have me and probably many more than you realize on your side."

Severus pushed himself up and away from Brianna. He sat upright on the couch and stared ahead.

"I am overreacting," he admitted.

Bree moved to be next to him again. "Nonsense! You've been through so much, Severus. You need to let it all come out. That's the only way you'll truly be able to put all of this behind you."

Severus glanced at Brianna. "Will you be able to bear my awful moods?"

"I love you, Severus. I'm not going anywhere."

Severus moved in slowly toward Brianna. His eyes looked deeply into hers. She gasped as his piercing gaze seemed to see right into her soul.

"Thank you, Brianna."

He was mere millimeters from her. She could feel the heat from his lips as they closed in on hers. Then he was kissing her. His hands came up to her arms, and he pushed her back into the sofa. She fell back while she wrapped her arms around him, lacing the fingers of one hand through his hair. With the other hand, she pulled him even closer. She tried to convey her devotion with her kiss. She wanted him to know that no matter what, she would never desert him. By his passionate response, she knew he'd felt her sentiments.

They continued basking in each others affections for quite some time. Finally, they broke apart, gasping as they each looked into the others eyes again. Their looks each spoke volumes. Severus fell into her and rested his head once again upon her chest. They didn't speak… they just enjoyed each other's closeness. It seemed like time had stopped, and they were the only two people in the world.

oooOOOooo

They had remained like that for a long time. Each had their eyes closed, but neither slept. They both were incredibly aware of the other so close to them, but no words had been spoken in a while. Brianna opened her eyes when her stomach grumbled.

"I'm hungry, Severus, are you?" she asked.

"Now that you mention it, yes, I am," he replied.

"What do you think about pizza?"

oooOOOooo

They had walked for a few blocks and passed several pizza parlors before they finally stopped. The sign read _Fat Sal's Pizza, _and there was a picture of a portly man in a chef's hat and apron, presumably Sal, twirling a pizza.

"So, Severus, have you ever had a New York pie?"

He looked at her quizzically. "I thought we were going for pizza."

She laughed. "Sorry, that's local lingo. A pie is another name for a pizza. You know… a pizza pie?"

"Ah," he said with understanding. "No, I can't say that I have. Are they something special?"

Her eyes grew wide at him and then she said playfully, "Why they're the best pizza ever made!"

Severus grinned at her enthusiasm. "May I ask why we passed several other pizza establishments?"

"Oh, because this one is the absolute best!" she gushed as she pulled him into the store.

The delicious scent of pizza sauce and oregano filled Severus' nostrils as he breathed in deeply. Bree went to the counter and ordered a 'pie' with extra cheese and two cokes. Then they settled themselves into a table.

"You didn't want pepperoni or anything?" Severus asked.

Bree sat back thoughtfully. "New York pies are better left unadulterated. The toppings detract from the beauty that is the pie."

Severus snorted, and Bree grinned. "It sounds like you're comparing a pizza to Nirvana," Severus laughed.

"Just wait… you'll see," Bree said slyly.

After a few minutes a thick Brooklyn accent rang out, "Regular pie, extra cheese!"

Severus got up and brought the pizza back to their table along with a couple of paper plates.

Looking at the plates he noted, "Such elegance for a simple pizza?"

Bree laughed as she grabbed a slice and put it on her plate. Severus tentatively pulled one onto his plate and watched the cheese stretch and finally break.

"Good heavens, woman, these pieces are huge, how am I to eat this?" he exclaimed.

"Oh, you fold it," Bree offered and showed him with her already folded slice.

With a raised eyebrow Severus folded his pizza and took a bite. Okay, it wasn't Nirvana, but it was, by far, the best pizza he had ever had. He was never really fond of the food item, but he could see himself enjoying this particular 'pie' on a regular basis. Finally when his mouth was empty he nodded to Brianna's expectant form.

"It's very good," he said.

"So, in your understated way of saying things that means it's phenomenal, right?" she quipped.

He smiled at her and nodded as his mouth was full again. They happily downed half of the pie and had the other half boxed. Bree had advised Severus that cold pizza made an excellent breakfast food. He was a bit skeptical. They exited the pizza parlor, and Bree shrank the box and put it into her pocket. She looked over at Severus.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Severus asked.

She crinkled her nose. "I need to stop by work for a few minutes."

"I thought you had the day off."

"I do, but I need to fill out that report, and I need to speak with Brian about something," she informed him.

"You're not going to seek out that maniac, are you, Brianna," Severus asked sternly.

She frowned. "If I never see him again, it will be too soon. No, I have no intention of going near him until the trial. American Wizarding trials are usually very swift. They'll probably have it in the next day or two."

"If only our Ministry worked that quickly. There are still Death Eaters awaiting trial from the battle."

Bree nodded absently. "Do you want to come with me or would you rather wander around the city?"

"I will come with you," he said.

"I usually like to walk in the city, but it's a ways away, and I'm not fond of the subway system. Let's find an alley and Apparate."

Severus nodded and soon they had disappeared. In another few minutes they had made their way up to Brian's office.

"Could you wait out here for a few minutes? This shouldn't take long," Bree told him.

Severus sat on a bench in the hall while Brianna went in to speak with her boss. She knocked on the door and entered when called to. Crossing the room, she found herself at Brian's desk. He looked at her, surprised to see her there.

"I thought I told you to take the day off," he chided.

She smiled at him. "I'm only here to fill out my report. I don't keep those infernal recording machines at my home."

"So, what brings you to my office? Surely you can fill out a report without my help."

Bree smiled and sat on the corner of his desk. "I have a question and possibly a favor to ask of you," she explained.

"Go on," Brian urged.

"I have heard some rumors that the American liaison to the British Ministry wants to retire. Is that true?"

"Seth Grady?" Brian chuckled. "He has been threatening to retire for six years now!"

Bree nodded. "I was wondering if I could take over his position."

Brian looked at her sternly. "Bree, you just got back."

"I know. When I did I really thought I wanted to be here, but I find myself wanting to return to England again."

"Does this have something to do with that Snape fellow who was looking for you yesterday? He said he was just a friend, but there seemed to be more going on than he was revealing."

She regarded Brian thoughtfully. Curse Aurors and their ability to read people and their emotional state.

"Yes, that has a lot to do with it actually," she finally acquiesced.

"Bree, you're not an American, how can you possibly ask to take over that position?"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Brian, I have lived in America longer than I have lived in England… for over half of my life actually. No, I'm not a native, but I certainly understand the American Ministry and can represent you across the pond."

Brian nodded at her assessment. He mulled over her request for a little while then looked to her.

"Alright, Bree, I'll see if Grady is serious about retiring. If he is, you may transfer to that position, but" he pointed at her, "you must train your replacement completely before departing. I will not live with the fiasco we had here for the time you were away. Do you agree with those terms?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed, jumping down from the desk. "How long will it take to train a replacement?"

"Don't jump the gun! I haven't even spoken with Seth yet. I'll owl you as soon as I get a response, but it might not be until tomorrow. Training, as you know from your own, takes two weeks."

She gave Brian a brilliant smile. "Thank you, Brian. I'm in your debt."

With that she bid him good-bye and left the office. Closing the door behind her she smiled at Severus and beckoned him to follow her. He rose, and they proceeded down the hall to a plain door that had no title or name on it. Bree went in followed by Severus.

The room wasn't huge. It held a solitary desk in it where a young blonde woman sat. The office had four doors leading to smaller rooms with tables in them. Bree walked up to the woman at the desk.

"Hello, Deanna, I need to file a report about an incident that happened last night," she told the blonde woman.

"Hey, Bree," the woman responded as she opened a drawer and fished out a box. "I heard you had some trouble with Robert last night." She was frowning as she handed the box over to Bree.

"Yes, he nearly killed me," she replied.

Deanna shook her head. "I'm glad you're alright." She glanced over at Severus. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Severus Snape," she told Deanna.

Deanna flashed him a wide grin and extended her hand. Severus looked a bit put out, but he grasped her hand and shook it anyway to be polite.

"I'm Deanna Smith. It's a pleasure to meet you." She flashed another grin, this time a bit more seductive than the last.

"Hey, hands off, he's mine," Bree informed her.

Severus arched an eyebrow at Bree as Deanna quickly pulled her hand back.

"Well, why didn't you say so? You just said he was a friend."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Sorry, next time I'll put a big sign on him, okay?"

Both girls burst into laughter as Severus watched on at a loss. He wasn't used to being fought over and certainly not being spoken about as if he wasn't in the room.

"I'll take room two," Bree advised Deanna.

Deanna nodded at her and pushed a button. A light appeared above room two, and Bree stepped through the door. She let Severus glide by her, and then, waving to Deanna, she closed the door behind her.

"Sorry, Severus. Deanna and I have a running joke about hitting on each other's men. We've been doing it for years. I hope you didn't feel too awkward."

"No, everyone likes to be the butt of jokes, Brianna, think nothing of it."

Bree looked at him in amusement. She wandered back to him and put her arms around his neck. She kissed him soundly and even though he was a bit miffed, he responded to her brazen kiss.

"There," she said as she pulled away, "I hope that makes up for your discomfort."

She pulled away and went back to work. She pulled the lid off the box and removed a small stack of parchment and a Quick Quotes Quill. She then removed a small metallic box which was flat and rectangular. She laid that on the table next to the parchment and the quill. She sat down and motioned for Severus to take a seat.

"Have you ever seen one of these devices, Severus?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"It's a recording device. It will take my statement and then ask any questions that will help to clarify what I have already stated. It is admissible as evidence in court. The judge and jury for Robert will hear this testimony first, and then decide whether I need to come in to testify further. I'm hoping what I record today will be enough."

Severus got up and picked up the device. The box was smooth and nondescript. There were no openings whatsoever in the metal. He placed the box down and sat back down.

"You'll have to be completely silent during the interview. If the box hears any sounds other than my voice, it will restart the tape, and I will have to begin my testimony again. The light that Deanna turned on signifies that the room has been made soundproof to ensure my privacy and the completion of the record."

"Brianna, would you rather I waited outside?" Severus asked.

She looked at him tentatively. "No, I would rather have you here if you wouldn't mind."

She looked extremely vulnerable. Severus rose and pulled her to him.

"It will be alright, Brianna. You are ensuring his punishment by reliving this again."

Bree grasped him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for being here with me."

Severus stroked her hair and studied her eyes. "I will always be here for you, Brianna."

He pulled away from her and brought his chair so that he was sitting right next to her. She looked at him and told him she was ready. He nodded. Bree took her wand and tapped the top of the recording box. It began to speak.

"Testimony of Brianna Corwin, on the attack made by Robert Godfrey. Please begin when you are ready, and be as thorough as possible. Remember, you are under Oath."

Bree gave her testimony for the next ten minutes, beginning from Robert appearing in the Floo and ending with the appearance of Brian and her handing over the evidence. As she got closer to the attack, she began to clench and unclench her fists, but that was the only sign of discomfort that she showed. Severus watched her solemnly, admiring her strength and ability to stay calm while describing such an unpleasant memory.

She finished and waited a moment while the recording device studied her response. Finally it spoke again.

"Are there any other details that you have not included in your testimony?" the box asked.

Brianna thought for a moment. "No," she replied.

"When Robert Godfrey attacked your mind, how long was he inside of your head?"

Bree tensed as she thought about it. "Probably about two minutes."

"How far did his assault go?"

Bree frowned, and Severus reached out and grabbed her hand. He squeezed it in support.

"He kissed me and fondled me before I was able to expel him from my mind," she said robotically.

"Did he remove your clothes?"

"No," she responded.

"Are there any more details you wish to report about his assault?"

"No," she replied again.

"Those are all the questions I have. You may turn off the recorder."

Bree tapped the device with her wand and slumped back into her chair. She blinked back tears as Severus kneeled before her and looked into her eyes. He grasped her hands and squeezed them.

"I admire your ability to be detached in your testimony," he told her.

Her lips formed a thin line as she struggled for control of her emotions. She had promised herself that she wouldn't break down when she did this. Robert Godfrey would not have that control over her. Suddenly, she felt Severus' arms around her.

"Its okay, let it out," he whispered.

All of her resolve crumbled. She pulled Severus further toward her and sobbed on his shoulder. He held her tightly as her sobs continued.

"You were amazing yesterday, fighting him off," he told her.

"No, I froze. He got father than he should have."

"Brianna, it was part of his control. He made you freeze. It shows how powerful your mind is that you were able to fight him off at all."

Bree pulled her head back and searched Severus' face. "Are you sure? I thought I was just being weak."

A flash of anger went through Severus. Anger that this evil man had made her feel so vulnerable. He looked directly into her eyes and enveloped her face in his hands.

"You, Brianna Corwin, are not weak. Everything you have done, everything you have been through, testifies that you are probably the strongest witch I have ever met." He put his hands to her shoulders, "Do not let that horrible creature make you doubt yourself. Do you understand me?" he shook her slightly.

She nodded and sniffed. Brushing her tears away she composed herself and looked back at Severus. Her heart was flooded with love and gratitude for him. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Severus. I appreciate you bringing me to my senses."

He embraced her. "I couldn't let you think so horridly of yourself, Brianna. Especially after all I've put you through."

"Severus, don't," she whispered into his ear.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "It seems I will be making that up to you for the rest of our lives."

She smiled at him. "So, you plan on us being together for the rest of our lives?" she asked slyly.

"Absolutely," he countered before he kissed her passionately.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: More fluff. ;)_

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing._


	25. Chapter 25: Plans

**Chapter 25: Plans**

They had settled on a nice quiet restaurant for dinner and had chatted amicably throughout the meal. Now they were walking slowly toward her apartment, which was still several blocks away. They were walking across from Central Park hand in hand.

"Would you like to take a walk through the park?" Severus asked.

Bree stopped dead and looked at him as if he were insane.

"You want to walk through Central Park at night?" she asked incredulously.

Severus shrugged. "I thought it would be nice."

"Oh, sure, if you want to get mugged. I don't care what that Muggle mayor says, it's not safe to walk through the park at night."

Severus looked a bit disappointed, but she knew the city much better than he did. He nodded his agreement. Bree looked around a bit and spied what she was searching for.

"A carriage ride through the park, though, would be wonderful."

She motioned over at the horse drawn carriages that were down the street a bit. Severus smiled as they headed over to them. Soon they were snuggled together in the back of the Hansom Cab, a blanket covering them from the chill. Bree snuggled up to Severus while he put his arm around her as the carriage took off. They listened to the horse's clip clop as he trotted into the park. Soon, they were taken out of the city and into what seemed like a different world. As they got deeper into the park, even the loud noise from the cars seemed to disappear.

They watched as the trees went by. They passed a few lakes and some beautiful buildings within the park. Severus was surprised to see a carousel, and they had even passed a zoo.

"I can't believe how huge this park is!" Severus remarked.

They could see the skyscrapers far off, but the park seemed to go on forever.

Bree beamed. "It's great, isn't it? You can still see the city, but it's like you're in another world."

"You really like living here, don't you, Brianna?"

"Oh, absolutely. At first it was a bit difficult to get used to the constant hustle and bustle, but I've grown used to it."

Severus was quiet as he rubbed her shoulder and pulled her closer. He rested his chin on her head and stared ahead pensively. How could they have a decent relationship when an entire ocean separated them? They would only be able to see each other sporadically when time would support Portkey travel. He was hoping she would want to return to England, but she loved living in the states. He didn't want her to give up everything just to be with him. Perhaps there was another way they could spend more time together.

He kissed the top of her head. "My Portkey is set to leave tomorrow at noon," he told her.

She frowned as she looked at him. "You're leaving so soon?"

"Yes, I have to be back to teach. I also have some things that must be done before the start of school again on Monday."

Bree snuggled closer into him. "Well, let's not waste the precious time we have together before you need to go."

He leaned in and kissed her, making her shudder at his touch. Pressing her lips harder against his, she curled her hand around and began caressing his hair. She could never get enough of running her fingers through his ebony hair. They finally broke apart and continued to watch the park go by from the carriage.

All too soon the ride was over. They walked silently back to her apartment hand in hand. Severus accompanied her to her door, where they shared a passionate kiss.

"Come by in the morning," Bree said huskily. "I want to see you before you Portkey away."

He caressed her face. "I will see you in the morning then," he said passionately, kissing her again before turning, reentering the elevator, and departing.

oooOOOooo

Bree had been up for an hour when there was a tap at her balcony door. She went over to it and let the owl in. She was always amazed that they could fly so high and deliver her mail. She took the message from the owl's outstretched foot. She patted his head and searched for a treat. Returning to the owl, she gave him his treat. He deserved it after ascending this high just to deliver a simple note. Freeing the owl, she turned and unrolled the scroll. It was from Brian.

_Bree,_

_Seth Grady is ecstatic to be retiring. You may have the British Ministry position. I have started the process to find your replacement. Once they are trained, you are free to move and begin your new job. This office, unfortunately, will not be the same without you._

_Brian_

Bree jumped up and down in glee at her fortune. The night before, she had been a bit melancholy at the thought of Severus' leaving. It would be difficult to maintain such a long distance relationship. Now she didn't need to worry about that. She would be back in Britain, surely within a month.

There was a light knock at the door. Bree put the parchment into her pocket and rushed to answer it. Severus stood there smiling devilishly at her. Bree eyed him with a puzzled look.

"I hear that there is a beautiful witch who lives here, and I've come to steal her heart."

Bree laughed and pulled him inside. She kissed him quickly as they headed for the kitchen. They each took a seat at the table that was there, where she had laid out a light breakfast. She grabbed a bagel and began to smother it in cream cheese. Severus followed suit, and soon they were munching on their breakfast, chatting amicably. When breakfast was finished they moved into the living room and sat beside each other on the couch.

"So, you need to leave at noon?" she asked him.

Severus frowned. "Yes," he replied.

She sighed. "You're going to go back, all of those witches are going to throw themselves at you, and you will forget about me entirely."

Severus looked at her curiously. "What other witches?"

"Don't think I don't read the papers. I know you're flocked by women wherever you go. The very reliable _Daily Prophet_ told me so."

He smirked at her. "For once, the _Prophet _isn't too far off. I have been swarmed a couple of times."

She looked at him in amazement. "You like it, don't you?"

"I like anything that makes you jealous. It makes me know you still care."

She hit his chest lightly. "How dare you say such a thing? You know I care."

"Ow, you struck me! I will charge you with assault if you do not cease and desist this instant!"

She hit him again, flashing him a taunting smile.

He arched an eyebrow at her. "It seems that your jealousy has taken a vindictive turn."

She hit him again.

"Do I need to call the authorities, Miss Corwin?"

"I am the authorities," she said as moved to hit him again.

This time he reached out and grabbed her hand before it could strike his chest. He pulled her to him and bent her hand behind her back. Smiling at her he taunted her more.

"So, what are you going to do now, my little captive?"

She huffed at him and then grinned evilly, "Let me go! I'll have you know you are assaulting an officer of the law."

"Are you going to handcuff me and throw me in jail?" he teased.

"Don't give me any ideas!" she retorted with a laugh as she struggled to free herself from his grasp.

"The only way I'll let you go is if you do something for me."

Bree narrowed her eyes at him. "What, exactly, do you want me to do?"

"A simple kiss is all I ask for your freedom. A kiss and the promise to never look at any man while I am away and you'll be free."

Her jaw dropped. "What? I can't do that!"

"You'll have to, or you'll be in my clutches forever."

"Or until noon, whichever comes first."

Severus raised an eyebrow at her. "Until noon, yes, of course. So, do you agree to my terms?"

"The kiss part," she haggled.

"It's both or no deal."

"Severus, how am I supposed to never look at any men? This city is swarming with them. Do you want me to put on blinders or something?"

He thought about it for a minute and smiled at her. "That would be acceptable."

Bree huffed and continued to struggle to break his grasp.

"I won't let go until you promise me to abide by those terms. I don't want you falling in love with some other tall, dark, and handsome man while I'm gone."

"You're better than any of them, I can assure you that," she admitted. She looked at him and saw the concern in his eyes. "I'll stay away from all of the men if you stay away from all of the women, is that a deal?"

He smiled with that devilish smile again. "It's a deal," he agreed and released her arm. "Now, for my kiss."

She pecked him lightly on the cheek.

He scowled at her. "That's not what I meant, woman."

"You just said a kiss, I gave you a kiss. You need to learn to be more specific with me, my dear," she chided.

"I meant like this," he grumbled.

He pulled her to him and seared her with a sensual kiss that left her weak in the knees. All too quickly he was pulling away, smirking at her, knowing that she was swooning.

"I see you need examples for you to understand what I mean," he chided. "Now do it right."

She gaped at his audacity but pulled him to her anyway and returned his kiss with a searing one of her own. He could feel her passion all the way to his toes. She finally pulled away.

"Was that more of what you had in mind?" she asked innocently, her hazel eyes wide.

"Yes, I'm glad to see that you are a quick study," he replied before he kissed her once more.

oooOOOooo

Severus stroked Bree's hair as they sat together on the couch. He only had about a half hour before his Portkey would take him away from her. Kissing the top of her head, he proposed his idea to keep them from being apart too much.

"Brianna?"

"Mmm?" she said with her eyes closed.

"I am going to resign my post at Hogwarts and move here."

Bree's eyes snapped open before she pulled away from him.

"Are you daft? Why would you do such a thing?"

"Brianna, our relationship can't last long being separated so much. If I'm here, then we can be together. I'm sure there's plenty of work for a Potions master here in the states. I can set up a lab and have my days to myself."

"But I thought you liked teaching," she said slowly.

"I do and don't. I like the thought of teaching. The actual teaching itself leaves much to be desired sometimes. To be honest with you, I am quite fed up with working with Albus. If I never see him again, I will be a happy man." He smiled at her.

"No, Severus. You can't leave your career, pick up everything, and move here just for me. You have no idea whether you could make a living here or not. New York City life is incredibly expensive!"

"It will work out, Brianna, trust me."

She searched his face. She could not believe that he would give up his entire life for her. Then again, of course she could, he loved her without reservations, and she had seen it. Still, it made her feel incredibly special. She smiled at him and grasped his hand.

"Severus, you don't have to do that. I've already made arrangements to transfer to the British Ministry as an American Liaison."

He gave her a puzzled look. "But you're not an American."

She chuckled. "That's what Brian said! I explained to him that I've lived here far longer than I have lived in England. Besides, I know the ins and outs of the American Ministry better than probably anyone, including the current liaison, who is eager to retire, by the way."

"But you love living here. You said so last night."

She scoffed at him. "Yes, I love living here, silly. But I would much rather live where you are. I was planning on staying in Britain before the war ended." She left the rest unsaid.

"But your career," Severus argued.

"Will be almost exactly the same! Severus, this couldn't be a better answer for us. Brian said that as soon as my replacement here is trained, I can start in Britain. I'll only be here for maybe a month, perhaps even less, depending on when they find someone to replace me."

"You would leave everything you have here for me?" he asked incredulously.

"You just offered to do the same for me, my love. Of course I would. My life is nothing without you in it."

He smiled at her. As usual she was one step ahead of him and had worked everything out.

"Have I told you what an amazing woman you are?" he asked emotionally.

She smiled back at him. "Not today," she quipped.

"You're the most amazing woman I've ever known."

Her smile was buried behind his kiss. Would he ever get enough of this beautiful witch? He hoped not. He pulled away finally. Their conversation was not yet over.

"I believe I'm going to leave Hogwarts in any case," he revealed.

Bree caressed his cheek. "Why?"

"As I said, I have had enough of Dumbledore. I believe that I would be too tempted to hex him if I stayed too long."

"What will you do then?"

Severus leaned back on the couch. "I've always wanted to freelance. I've done a little of it, but my teaching duties have kept me from expanding as much as I want. With the war over, my name is now famous. I should have no problem selling potions and elixirs to the various suppliers in Britain and around the world."

"Will that be fulfilling for you?"

Severus chuckled. "Probably much more fulfilling than teaching ever was. It is time for me to move on. I have been a slave to teaching and to Dumbledore for far too long now. A clean break will be welcome. I'll turn in my resignation and finish out the semester."

Bree smiled at him. "I think that's the best plan for you, Severus. Albus has used you for far too long. I don't think your relationship will ever be the same."

"Nor do I want it to be," he stated grimly. He grasped her hand in his. "I can come again next weekend. I can come every weekend actually."

She nodded. "That would be best. I need to stay in town in case there's some big crime and I'm needed for the investigation." Bree frowned. "I'm going to miss you."

"And I shall miss you, Brianna."

He pulled her to him and enveloped her in a huge hug. He kissed her as if he would never see her again, even though they would be reunited once again in a week. They lingered together for a moment, and then Bree pulled back and fished in her pocket. She pulled out a vial filled with silvery swirling threads.

"Take this," she commanded.

"Why are you giving me your memories?" Severus asked as he held up the vial and stared at the memories.

"They're for when you are lonely," she told him.

"But I don't want to take away your memories from you."

"It's okay, you can give them back. Besides, I have others too." She smiled at him and squeezed his arm. "It's almost time for you to go." She told him.

He stepped back from her and placed the vial in his pocket. Removing his hand, he had replaced the vial with a broken pocket watch. She smiled at him as he readied himself for travel.

Looking at her, he murmured, "I shall see you in a week, then."

She grinned broadly. "I'll be looking forward to it."

The Portkey activated, and he disappeared from sight. Bree sighed. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: Preparations for moving._

_Thank you, Lilith Kayden, for your beta work. I hope you enjoyed this little fluff fest. We always live for these, don't we? _


	26. Chapter 26: Prison Escapee

**Chapter 26: Prison Escapee**

Two weeks had passed, and Bree was half way done training her replacement to the American Ministry. His name was James Selwyn and he'd come highly recommended by the British Ministry. He was incredibly bright and efficient. She had assured Brian that he had chosen well, and James would make an excellent British Liaison. She was eager to start her new appointment as the American Liaison to her own Ministry, but she was even more eager to be reunited permanently with Severus.

Bree piled books into a box. Her mind wandered to the man who had attacked her. The trial for Robert Godfrey had been swift. She hadn't needed to give any testimony other than her statement, which she had been glad for. Godfrey had received the Dementor's kiss. She sighed in relief as she placed two more books in the box. Her stomach had been upset the whole day of the trial. She was happy that he'd gotten what he'd deserved and that she would be leaving him behind with her move.

Severus had informed Dumbledore of his leaving his post at the end of the semester. Dumbledore had grumbled and complained according to Severus, but had finally acquiesced. Severus had grinned at her the whole while as he told of Albus' tirade. Bree was sure it had to do with him not being able to control Severus anymore.

Severus had visited this past weekend but had left earlier that day. Bree was making plans for her upcoming move in a week. Severus had found her an apartment in Hogsmeade so she had taken a quick Portkey to check it out the weekend before. It was perfect for her. It had two bedrooms, which gave her plenty of space, and was nice and roomy. The décor was bright, and she had fallen in love with it immediately. She had signed the lease and left a deposit without even sleeping on it.

She was packing up some of her belongings that she wouldn't need in the coming week. James' training would end on Friday, and she would be free to move after that. She was planning on leaving Saturday morning. That would give her plenty of time to set up her home before she had to report to work that next Monday morning.

Her musings were interrupted by a face in the fireplace. She turned to see who the guest was. Brian's head stared out at her. Floo communications had always been rather odd to her. Even after all of these years of making and receiving them, they still gave her the willies.

"Hey, Brian, what's up. You don't usually bother me on a weekend."

"Bree, I'm glad you're home. I'm sorry to intrude, but I have some disturbing news for you."

Bree considered Brian's words and asked him what the news was.

"Do you remember that banker you sent to prison five years ago? His name is Jack Davis."

"Yes. He was counterfeiting Galleons. He killed two men before I brought him in."

"That's him. He escaped from prison yesterday."

Bree frowned at Brian. "How on earth did he do that? I thought that place was escape proof."

"He had outside help. I want you to be careful, Bree. He blamed you for his incarceration. Rumor has it he was mouthing off to his jail buddies that he was looking for revenge."

"Do you think he can find out where I live?" she asked Brian.

"I'm not sure. He's a crafty one, do not underestimate him. You should probably not go anywhere unless you are accompanied by someone, and Floo directly to work so you don't have to be on the streets."

"I understand, Brian. I'll keep my radar up. Does the Ministry have any leads on his whereabouts?"

"Not any at the moment."

"You can probably put New York City on the top of your list then," she quipped.

He smiled at her. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bree. Please be careful."

oooOOOooo

When the next day came, however, Bree did not show up at the office. A worried Brian Floo'd directly to her apartment, but she wasn't there. However there were signs of a struggle. He examined the front door and surmised that whoever had taken her was someone she recognized. There was no forced entry. Perhaps Davis had used Polyjuice Potion to get into her apartment. He searched through the rest of the apartment looking for clues, but there were none. Returning to the place where the struggle occurred, he noted a broken vase and some books strewn around the floor and some spattering of what seemed to be blood. Bree's wand lay on the floor near the books. He processed the evidence and stood to Floo back to his office. He frowned worriedly. Brianna Corwin had disappeared and there were very few clues to help find her.

oooOOOooo

Brian Martin sat at his desk and looked over the lab results from the blood samples found in Bree's apartment. His blue eyes read through the results quickly. The blood was from two different people. One was Brianna Corwin's blood. The other was Jack Davis' blood. His blood had traces of Polyjuice Potion mixed in it. The finely tuned tests at the Ministry had shown that the person he had turned himself into had been Brian himself.

Brian dropped the papers and banged his fist against the desk. How had that nut job managed to get a hair sample from him? He thought about everything he did during the day yesterday. He had gone to the office because he had been owled that there was an urgent memo that had been delivered there. When he had gotten to his office, there was a janitor emptying the trash. Brian hadn't given him a second thought as there had been many a time when he had arrived early enough to interrupt the maintenance people's cleaning. He hadn't known about Davis' escape at that time either. If he had, he might have scrutinized the janitor more closely. He was sure that the janitor had had enough time to find a hair or some other item to use in the potion.

The perpetrator was very calculating. He knew that even if Bree had been warned about his escape, it would make sense for Brian to show up at her apartment. She had probably thought that he had come to give her more news about Davis. Once in the door, he had somehow overpowered Bree and taken her. Brian had summoned every Auror in to sweep the city and find Bree and her abductor, but so far there had been no leads. She had disappeared without a trace.

He shook his head. The city was so big that she could be anywhere. He was uncertain that they would find her before it was too late. He hoped beyond hope that they did. Grimacing, he prepared an urgent message for Severus Snape. He was glad he wouldn't be there when the man received it. He attached the message to a Portkey and sent it on its way to Britain, where it would find its recipient. He was sure he would be seeing the man within a few hours, if not sooner.

oooOOOooo

Severus was sitting in the Great Hall enjoying his dinner and scowling at his counterparts just for the fun of it when an odd thing happened. An old boot appeared right in Dumbledore's plate. Dumbledore fell back against his seat and then looked down at the boot tentatively. It had smashed his mashed potatoes. Severus stifled a smirk as he lazily watched the older wizard tentatively pick up the old boot. He looked into it and said "Ah!" He removed a parchment that had been folded in three. On the front of the letter was inscribed the name Severus Snape. Dumbledore looked over at Severus.

"It seems that you have an urgent message from America, my dear boy," Albus stated as he handed over the letter.

Severus took it. "How do you know that's where it comes from?" he asked.

"Their Ministry has had a direct Portkey to me ever since the first war with Voldemort. No one else has the ability to send me messages in that way."

Severus nodded absently as he warily unfolded the letter and read it.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_I am sorry to have to inform you of this in such an impersonal way, but something has happened to Brianna. One of the people she had imprisoned years ago escaped from prison on Saturday. I warned her about it on Sunday evening, but when Monday came along, she failed to report to work. I investigated her apartment and found that there had been a struggle, but there was no sign of either Bree or her abductor. We have mounted an investigation and are searching for her as we speak. Please rest assured that we are doing everything that we can to find her._

_Sincerely,_

_Brian Martin_

_Head of Auror International Affairs_

_Ministry of Magic_

Severus tensed as he read the contents of the letter. Merlin, she could be anywhere. He snapped his head up to Dumbledore, who was looking at him with interest.

"Albus, I need an extended leave of absence. Someone has abducted Brianna. I need to go to America."

Dumbledore looked concerned. "But what can you do, Severus? I'm sure they have their best people looking for her."

Severus pounded the table with his fist. "I need to be there. I need to help find her!"

Albus gave him a sympathetic look. "Of course," he replied. "Take all the time you need. I'll cover your classes while you're away."

Severus stood quickly. "Thank you, Albus."

"Give my love to her when you find her," Dumbledore said calmly as Severus rushed from the Great Hall.

oooOOOooo

An hour later, Severus appeared in front of the American Ministry Building. He hurried up the stairs and within minutes was rushing into Brian Martin's office without even having knocked. He rushed to the desk and leaned over it so he was closer to the man.

"Tell me what has happened since you sent me the owl!" he demanded.

Brian looked up, only mildly startled and answered him, "Nothing," he said, "there haven't been any new developments at all."

Severus' shoulders fell. He looked down at the desk in a defeated way. "Tell me everything that happened."

"Have a seat, Professor," Brian offered as he motioned to a chair.

Severus sat.

Brian explained everything about Brianna's abductor, how she had caught him, how he had escaped and how he had Polyjuiced himself to look like Brian. Severus frowned. Brian then went on to the investigation of Brianna's apartment. He ended with the finding of blood stains, which caused Severus to pale even more than his usual coloring.

"Was there much blood?" Severus asked, afraid of the answer.

"No, just some smears and drops," Brian assured him. "They were from both parties, so perhaps they were gashes from the vase which was shattered. We can't be sure."

"What can I do to help?" Severus asked.

"There's really not much. My Aurors are searching the city. No one has come up with anything."

Severus' lips thinned as hopelessness set in.

"May I see the apartment? Maybe I can notice something out of place."

"My Aurors and I have been over it with a fine tooth comb, there's nothing else to find."

Severus' fists clenched. There had to be something he could do, he couldn't just sit around and wait for them to pull in her broken body.

"Surely, someone with my background could be of some help in some way!" Severus exclaimed, almost pleading.

Brian looked thoughtful. "Oh, yes, you were the double agent, weren't you?"

"Yes," Severus said curtly, "Double agent, that's the polite way to say spy, right?"

Brian gave him a thin smile. "Believe me, Professor; I have the utmost respect for what you did in your war. It takes an incredibly strong person to work both sides of the fence the way I understand that you did. No wonder Bree is involved with you. She is incredibly strong herself. She admires that quality in others."

"Is there nothing I could do?" Severus asked again.

Brian leaned back and steepled his fingers. He thought about everything that was going on with the investigation. Finally he made a decision. He took out a small sheet of paper and scribbled something on it. He summoned his owl, and soon the bird was flying away with the note.

"I just summoned the head of the investigation, Patrick O'Rourke. He's pretty easy to work with, he won't mind if you tag along while he explores the city."

Severus heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he offered.

"I can see you're not the type to stand by and watch as the action enfolds. Now I trust that you have enough experience not to do something stupid. If you so much as look at someone the wrong way, I've told Pat to _Stupefy _you, is that clear?"

Severus nodded curtly. "Don't worry, I am not likely to act foolishly," he assured Brian.

"Yes, that may be, but many a man in love has done some foolish things. Keep your wits about you."

At that moment the door opened and a stocky man with dark red hair came through. He looked annoyed to have been brought in during his investigation.

"What's this all about, Brian, I was getting close!" Patrick grumbled.

"Pat, I'd like you to meet Severus Snape. He is from Britain. He and Bree are seeing one another. He would like to help with the investigation."

"Listen, I understand what you must be feelin', Mister, but I don't have time for no inexperienced lovesick fool followin' me around!"

Severus narrowed his eyes at the man. "I am no lovesick fool, Mr. O'Rourke." Severus snapped.

"Pat!" Brian said sharply. "Mr. Snape is a war hero. He acted as a double agent against Voldemort. He is hardly inexperienced. He may even be able to help in ways you have not thought of! You didn't think I would saddle you with someone that would hinder your investigation, did you?"

He was looking sharply at Pat, waiting for a reply. Pat had enough good sense to look duly chastised. He turned back to Severus and extended his hand.

"Sorry," he said gruffly. "No hard feelin's, okay?"

Severus stared at his hand. Normally he would just give the man a glowering look, but he had to deal with this bumbling idiot until they found Brianna. He grudgingly took the offered hand and was surprised at the strength in the grip that met his. Pat pumped his hand up and down so vigorously that Severus thought it might become unhinged, but at last the handshake was done. Pat was now smiling broadly at him. It seemed the man could turn his gruffness off and on at will. Maybe this fellow wouldn't be so bad after all.

"All right then. Brian, we're outta here again. I'm goin' back to Brooklyn. I had just tracked down his ex when you summoned me. Hopefully she'll have some idea where he's at."

Brian nodded at them, and the two men left the office. As Severus and Pat made their way out of the building Pat filled Severus in on what he had been doing. He had immediately gone to the jail where Jack Davis had broken out. He had questioned anyone who had been seen speaking to Jack within the last month. Through those interviews, he found out that his sister lived in Queens. He had questioned the sister, but she had known nothing. She had tipped him off about the ex-wife, though, so that was where they were headed next.

After a few minutes, they appeared in front of a row of brownstones. Pat narrowed his eyes as he looked at the identical buildings.

"Thirty-seven-oh-nine is the one we're lookin' for," he explained to Severus.

"Over there, across the street," Severus pointed.

They waited for a gap in traffic and quickly crossed the street. They ascended the stairs and went through the door. They went to the top apartment, and Pat rapped on the door loudly. Before long a gnarly haired woman opened the door. She eyed the two men suspiciously.

"Mrs. Davis?" Pat asked.

"I haven't been Mrs. Davis for six years. Whatdaya want?"

"I'm Patrick O'Rourke, this is my partner, Severus Snape. We're with the Auror department from the Ministry of Magic. I wonder if we could ask you a few questions about your ex-husband."

She frowned at them, but opened the door to let them in. She led them to a table where they both sat down. She plopped herself into a chair and regarded them coldly.

"What do you want to know about the bum?"

Severus smirked but kept silent.

"Were you aware that he broke out of jail on Saturday?"

She heaved a great sigh and rolled her eyes. "He called me right after he broke out. He wanted somewhere to lie low. I told him to hide under a rock."

Snape smirked again. He liked this woman.

Pat's interest had gone up a notch. "Did he say where he was going to go?" he asked her.

"Nah, he didn't say nothing. He was being too gushy gushy. He wants me to take him back. He'd have to be the last man on Earth for me to even consider that, then I'd have to think real hard before I did, let me tell you," she nodded her head as she spoke. "He did say he was gonna get even with that chick who sent him up river though." She narrowed her eyes in thought, "What was her name?"

"Brianna Corwin?" Severus offered.

She pointed at him. "Yeah, that was it. I told him he should lie low, not get into more trouble, he was in enough already, but he was always so stubborn. Told me he could take care of everything, he did. So, I told him to stay away from me. I didn't want no problems."

Pat continued his questioning. "Even though he didn't say where he was going, is there somewhere that he may be that you would know about? He's already abducted the woman in question. We need to find them before it's too late."

"Oh, goodness gracious! What is that man doing? He's gonna get himself killed! I told him not to do stupid things! Oh, if I ever see him, I'll rip his head off!"

"M'am, if you would think hard, perhaps you could figure out where he might be?" Patrick asked again.

The woman shut her mouth and thought. Severus waited impatiently. If he could have shaken the information out of her, he would have, but she had been more than agreeable about their meeting. If there was anything she could tell them, she would remember.

"He's got an old friend that I know he still talks to. Lives over on Flatbush Avenue. He runs a bike shop and lives above it. Hal's I think is the name of it. Yeah, that's it. He's a biker. He fixes them up and then sells them. He rides them too, of course."

"Thank you, M'am. Is there anywhere else we should go if he hasn't contacted Hal?"

"Nah, his family's all gone except for his sister, now where does she live?"

"I've already been in contact with his sister. She was the one who gave me your name."

"So, you're on one big goose chase, then, huh?" she smiled, showing a large gap in her front teeth.

"I guess you could say that," Pat said with a smile.

"Well, I hope you find the jerk. I'd call him worse, but he was once my husband, and I'll respect him some only because of that."

Severus could not hold back his chuckle. The woman looked him up and down.

"You need some sun, Mister. You're a bit pale," she said.

Severus bit back his amusement and only bowed his head to the woman in recognition. She showed them out and soon they were back on the street.

"Boy, she was a piece of work, wasn't she?" Pat asked.

"Piece of work?" Severus asked, totally befuddled.

"Yeah, that means kinda odd."

"Oh, yes, that she was. I couldn't understand half of what she was saying." Severus admitted.

"That's because you English folk have a high-and- mighty way of talkin'. We here in New York just say it like it is. No pretense, no noses in the air. That and the slang probably kept you guessin', huh?"

Severus didn't know what to make of this man. Had he been joking? He looked curiously at Pat until the red haired man burst out laughing. He bent over and slapped his knee, then he straightened back up and pointed at Severus, laughing his head off the whole time.

"Ah, Severus, you should see your face! I love teasin' you foreigners. I used to do it all the time to Bree when she first came here. She about decked me a few times. Now she's just like the rest of us though… can't get anything past her."

Severus didn't know whether he should be insulted or amused. He chose to be amused and smiled at Pat as the man finished his chortle. Pat composed himself and slapped Severus on the back. Severus stumbled forward from the force of the jolt, but kept himself upright.

"We'd better Side-Along Apparate. I assume you're not very familiar with this area?"

Severus nodded.

"All right then," Pat said as he slipped his arm through Severus'. "We're off!" With that they disappeared.

They reappeared in another part of the city. Pat looked up and down the street. There was no sign of a motorcycle shop anywhere. Luckily they had apparated near a phone booth. Pat scooted into the booth and used the telephone book to locate the shop.

"It's about five blocks that way," he pointed as he emerged from the phone booth.

He took Severus' arm to Apparate again. Severus hesitated.

"Shouldn't we just walk?" Severus asked.

"Nah, city blocks are too long. It'll take us a half hour at least. Come on, we're in a hurry anyway."

They spun and disappeared, this time reappearing right in front of the shop.

"Good aim," Severus muttered as they dislodged their arms.

"Da best," Pat said proudly. The shop was busy. There were at least five motorcycles being worked on and a few waiting. Pat and Severus went in to the interior and asked where they could find Hal. They were pointed to a door far back in the building. They came up to it and knocked.

"Come in!" the voice behind it said quickly.

They entered and found a greasy thin man sitting behind a mound of paperwork. His hair was dark and cut close to his head. He had several gold chains around his neck. He was a typical biker.

"Excuse me, sir," Pat said politely. "Are you Hal?"

"That's me, what can I do for ya?" replied the man.

Pat introduced them again and went through the whole story. Finally he asked if Hal had heard from Jack Davis since his escape. The man looked between Pat and Severus. He snarled at them and told them to get out of his shop.

In an instant, Severus had his wand buried in the man's cheek. He snarled back at the biker.

"Listen, he has abducted a woman, and we are going to find him. Is that clear? Now tell us what you know, or I'll turn you into a bike seat."

Suddenly the biker wasn't so tough. He looked at Severus with fear in his eyes.

"All right, all right! I'll tell ya what I know," he said gruffly.

Severus backed off. Hal straightened out his jacket.

"Jack came by here Saturday night. He wanted me to hole him up. I told him he could stay the night and that was it. I don't want no trouble with the law. I shoudn't of even let him do that, but we've been pals and all. So, I put him up for the night. He left the next morning… early."

"What did he tell you?" Pat asked.

"Nothin'," Hal replied.

Severus put the wand back in his cheek. "For someone who doesn't want trouble, you certainly have a knack for starting it."

Hal flinched away. "He said he was gonna get the girl that put him away. I don't know what he was gonna do with her, he just said that she would be sorry she had ever been born when he was through with her."

Severus pushed the wand in harder until he felt Pat's hand on his shoulder. Slowly he backed away and withdrew his wand.

"Did he say anything else?" Pat asked calmly.

"He said he would take her where no one would think to look for her."

"Did he say where," Severus asked anxiously.

"No. He didn't want me to know. Said it was safer that way. Maybe he knew you guys would come nosin' around."

"If you were him, where would you take her?" Pat asked.

"I don't know, man. Maybe to the place where he made all them fake Galleons, but I don't know, I'd think that was the first place you would look."

Severus looked over to Pat, but Pat was eyeing Hal.

"You can't think of anywhere else he might go? No other friends or family?" Pat asked finally.

"None that would help him. I was the only one who stuck by him when he went to jail."

Pat seemed to take him at his word. He flipped a business card onto the desk.

"If you think of anything, give me a call. A woman's life is at stake."

Hal nodded and seemed relieved to see them go.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: More cat and mouse games._

_Many thanks to Lilith Kayden for her diligent beta work. I'm sure you all thought there would be a marriage proposal in this chapter or something, but, Bree had to go and get herself kidnapped! Thanks for reading!_


	27. Chapter 27: Another Clue

**Chapter 27: Another Clue**

Severus and Pat appeared at an old abandoned tenement in Harlem. All of the windows were missing. Severus looked up at the tall building that was falling apart.

"He made fake Galleons here? Wasn't he afraid that the floor would cave in or something?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"He reinforced the floor with two by fours. Nothing was gonna fall through that floor."

They went into the building and looked around. The place was completely empty. There was trash all over it, though. They ascended the stairs to the second floor. There was nothing there either. The entire building was deserted except for the trash left by hundreds of homeless men and women who had spent a night in the shabby building.

"You got any ideas," Pat asked as he turned to Severus.

Severus' eyes narrowed at Pat. "This is your investigation. I'm just along for the ride."

"You've been quite helpful, actually," Pat confessed.

"Can we go to her apartment? I know Brian said it's been gone over with a fine tooth comb, but I would feel better if I were the one who had combed it for clues."

Pat shrugged. "Why not? We're out of leads. Let's do it."

They Apparated to Bree's apartment building. Pat explained during the elevator ride up that since the scene had been fully investigated that Severus could go ahead and touch anything he felt like. They had already gathered the information they needed. The elevator stopped, and they exited. Pat waved his wand to break the Auror's ward before they entered the apartment.

It looked much as it had the last day Severus had been there. The day Brianna had disappeared, which had only been yesterday. Severus slowly walked around the room, keeping his eye out for anything that was out of place. Everything seemed to be in order. He came to the place where the struggle had been. He squatted down and looked at the area. There were no footprints or marks except for the blood. He ran his hand over the dried blood, feeling as if he could contact her through her spilt blood, but he felt nothing. Standing up again, he went over to the bedroom. There was nothing out of sorts there. He went out to the balcony. He knew that anything that might have been there had probably blown away, but he searched it anyway. Nothing. He found nothing in the kitchen either. Finally he returned and sat heavily on the couch next to Pat.

"Anything?" Pat asked.

"Not a thing," Severus responded darkly.

"I appreciate you lookin' around anyway. I would have kicked myself if we had missed somethin'."

Severus nodded and stared into the fireplace. He noticed some charred ashes in it. he looked at them, puzzled. It was September… too early for a fire. The fireplace had always been immaculate, ready to be used as a Floo. Now there were ashes in it.

"Didn't Brian say that he told Brianna to Floo to work on Monday?" Severus asked Pat.

"Yeah, he did."

"Then why would she burn something in there?" he asked as he arose and went over to the fireplace. He put his hand into it and felt around in the ashes. As his fingers sifted through the ash, he felt a larger piece brush his fingers. His hand surrounded it, and he lifted it up. It was a piece of the parchment that had evidently been burned in the fireplace. It had not all been destroyed. There was a letterhead and underneath it was scrawled a partially burned hand written note. It appeared to be Brianna's address as her street was visible along with part of the number of her building. If there had been an apartment number, it no longer existed.

"Look at this," Severus said, showing the remains of the parchment to Pat.

"You don't think she'd have started a fire in there, Severus? You're sure?"

Severus nodded.

"This could be the paper Davis used to get here," Pat mused.

Severus stood up. "That's what I was thinking. It has a hotel name written on the letterhead."

"The Atlantic Inn," Pat read.

There was no address associated with the letterhead. Pat _Accio'd_ a phone book and looked up the address. He grimaced. "It's near Coney Island," he said.

"Is that bad?" Severus asked.

"No, it's just not 5th Avenue. The neighborhood is a bit seedy."

Severus nodded.

"Well, let's go before it's dark," Pat said. "Hopefully she's holed up in one of these rooms."

oooOOOooo

"Yeah, he was here," the front desk clerk said.

They had found the run down hotel easily enough and had begun to question the squirrelly man that stood behind the desk in the lobby, if it could be called that. There were two old red couches with great tears in them facing each other atop an old area rug that was covered in stains.

"Lovely accommodations," Severus had quipped before entering.

Pat and Severus looked expectantly at the clerk, but he said no more.

"And is he still here?"

The thin man with a goatee scratched his head and looked at them curiously. "Gee, I don't remember," he said slyly.

Pat threw a twenty dollar bill at him.

"Oh, now I remember," the clerk went on as he snatched the money up so fast, Severus had to blink.

"He checked out this morning," the man said.

Pat sighed. "Did he happen to say anything about where he was going?"

"Do I look like the information line?" the clerk snapped. Another ten dollars shot his way.

"He didn't say anything."

Pat placed another ten on the counter.

"Did he have anyone with him?"

"No."

"Did he mainly stay in his room, or was he in and out," Pat asked while sliding another ten note to the man.

"Oh, he was gone for hours. He came back really late. I know because my shift was just starting. I work twelve hour shifts. I'm just about to get off now," the clerk volunteered without asking for more cash.

"Could we look around in his room?"

"That'll be fifty dollars," the man said matter-of-factly.

Pat produced the note and slid it toward his expensive informant. The money disappeared, and in its place was a key with a 159 on it. Pat took the key and thanked the clerk for his help. Severus and he went down the hall and found the door with the golden 159 on it.

"Is it customary to spend a fortune for information in this city?" Severus asked finally.

"Depends on who you're talkin' to," Pat said. "Seedy guys like that one live for the few times in their lives they can bribe a law enforcement officer. It's worth it to me to get the info and obviously worth it to our slimy friend out there."

Severus rolled his eyes at the nerve of the skinny little man sitting at the desk. Then he turned his attention to the room. They entered and found nothing very revealing. There was a ratty blanket on the bed and a broken table with a lamp next to it. Across from the bed was another small table with a small TV on it. In the corner was a doorway that led to a small bathroom.

Pat told Severus to wait a minute while he scanned the area with his wand. He pulled it out and did the same thing that Severus saw Brianna do when he had found her after being attacked. Pat explained what was happening, assuming that Severus had never seen such a procedure before. It seemed that the wand was looking for things that were out of place within and out of eyesight. It would pick up lost items, stains, anything that shouldn't be in a normal room. The wand glowed brightly at the floor on the side of the bed. Pat took a closer look only to reveal an alcohol stain. Nothing else showed up, so Pat lowered his wand.

"Okay, now we can do a hands on search. Check all of the drawers and under the bed. I'll look in the bathroom," Pat commanded.

Severus pulled open every drawer and searched under the bed. Nothing. Pat came out of the bathroom. He had found nothing either. If there had been anything left in the room, it had probably been taken by the housekeeping staff, if there was one. Severus watched Pat as he seemed to be thinking and pondering something.

"It seems that, even though he had already abducted Bree, he hadn't brought her here. He probably took her somewhere deserted, where no one would stumble across her. He must have left her alone at some point. He must have been pretty secure in that she wouldn't escape or be found for him to leave her alone for any length of time."

"A Petrificus Totalusspell would ensure she couldn't move or make a sound." Severus offered.

"Yeah, he probably did something like that."

They were silent for a while. Pat finally looked up at Severus.

"I've reached a dead end. Do you have any ideas?"

Severus looked defeated. "None," he offered.

"Let's go back to the Ministry before Brian leaves for the day," Pat suggested.

They headed out of the hotel, stopping to drop off the key to the clerk. He didn't even look up as they left.

oooOOOooo

They stood in front of Brian's desk as he looked up at them.

"So, you're telling me that he simply disappeared off the face of the Earth?" Brian asked them.

"It seems that way, boss," Pat said.

Brian slammed his fist against the desk. "We've checked every hotel in a twenty five mile radius. Nothing. There have been no flights reporting sighting them. No Portkeys have been activated that haven't been pre-approved. If they Apparated somewhere, we have no way of tracing it. Where could they be?"

"I don't know sir, but I'll start up again first thing in the morning." Pat turned to leave.

"That's it?" Severus asked, glaring at Brian and then at Pat.

"Whaddaya mean?" Pat asked.

"You're just turning in for the day?" Severus said in incredulity.

Pat came back to Severus. "Listen, we need some rest. The trail has run dry anyway. Perhaps a fresh start in the morning will help us to think of things that our brains won't pull out of our heads tonight. Go get some rest. I'll see you here at eight tomorrow."

Severus wanted to be angry. He wanted to shout that they needed to keep looking. He wanted to strangle them for not doing more, but he didn't. Pat's rationale had made sense. He didn't like it, but they all would work better with some rest. He could feel the fatigue making his body ache as he stood there glaring at Pat. Finally his sneer softened, and he gave Pat a little nod of approval.

Pat left as Severus turned to Brian.

"Be straight with me. What are our chances of finding her alive?" he asked Brian.

Brian frowned at him. "They're not very good. I'm surprised he didn't just kill her in her apartment. All I can say is that the longer she's missing, the more likely she'll be dead when and if we find her."

"_If?"_

Brian sighed. "Severus, you know this is a big city. Sometimes these crimes are never solved. There are thousands of missing persons who remain missing forever. You should probably ready yourself for that possibility."

Severus sneered at Brian and pounded his fist into the desk. "I will never give up looking for her until I find her. Do you understand that? I don't care if everyone else gives up, I will search for her until either I find her, or I die trying."

Brian looked at him sadly. "I believe you," he told him.

Severus straightened and turned without a word. He glided out of the room with nary a glance back at the man he had just snarled at.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: More hunting._

_Poor Severus. Hopefully they'll have some good luck come to them in the morning. Thank you, Lilith Kayden, for everything you do to get these chapters ready. And to Susan Roe, who has been faithfully reviewing anonymously... Thank you, you've made me smile multiple times with your clever words._


	28. Chapter 28: Sweet Revenge

**Chapter 28: Sweet Revenge**

Bree was slowly waking up. She felt stiff and didn't know why. She tried to move her hands, but they wouldn't move. She kept her eyes closed and tried to assess her situation. She thought back to the beginning of this nightmare. Her doorbell had rung. It had been Brian. At least she had thought it had been him. It had been that stupid Jack Davis, Polyjuiced to look like Brian. She had readily let him in, thinking he had news on Davis.

He had attacked her when her back was turned. She had struggled and managed to Accio a vase to her, which she smashed over his head. He had stumbled back but had sent a stupefy curse at her, and she had been knocked unconscious. She had fallen on one of the shards of glass, tearing a gash in her shoulder. Stupid shoulder, it flared with pain as she thought about it.

She remembered nothing more until she had awakened in this room. She had been petrified, lying on the floor for what seemed like hours. Then finally Davis had returned. He had tied her up to a chair and left again.

She felt around her. She was still in that chair. She could feel her hands tied behind her back with her legs strapped to the legs of the chair. She deftly tried to twist the bands off her hands, but that aroused attention she had not planned.

She felt a hand slap her in the face, and she opened her eyes as her head recoiled to the side. Davis was standing over her, sneering at her. Her heart filled with fear, but she showed none of it to the maniac in front of her. Calmness was what would get her out of this alive.

"So, you're finally awake!" Davis growled. "I have been waiting for this moment for five years now!"

"What do you want with me, Davis?"

"Why, I want revenge," he said calmly. "Sweet revenge."

He put his face right up to hers.

"I spent five awful years in that hole. I want you to know what it was like. I sat tied to a chair sometimes, like you are now, when they felt I needed to be punished more than the daily Cruciatus curse. Yes, that's right, daily curse. I intend to show you how that felt too in a moment. But for now, think of how I felt, all alone in a cell, no one to talk to, unable to move at times because I was bound to a chair."

He gave her an evil look and continued. "Now think of what it was like for me to receive the Cruciatus daily. How much pain can one man handle, I ask you. Maybe we should try it out on you and see how great you feel after it! _Crucio!_" he screamed and cast the curse.

Bree's body was wracked with pain as she threw her head back and screamed. He held the curse for what seemed like hours but could have been no more than a minute. Finally he let her go. She slumped against the chair whimpering.

"Yes, I see you can now sympathize with my plight, Miss Corwin. Tomorrow we shall start the beatings."

He turned and left the room, leaving Brianna to cry in pain until she fell back into a fitful sleep.

oooOOOooo

Severus entered his hotel room and flopped on the bed. He put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He was exhausted, and he felt helpless. He would have scoured the city himself had he any inkling as to where to start.

Was she still alive, or was she lying dead somewhere, all alone? He grimaced. They had to find her alive. He didn't know if he could go on with a different outcome. He lay there, rehashing everything they had done that day, looking for anything that they might have missed. There was nothing. Pat had been very thorough.

Severus reached into his pocket and withdrew a vial and a small disk. He enlarged the disk to reveal a Pensieve. He unstopped the vial and poured Brianna's memories into the Pensieve. He quickly fell into them. The memories she had put in the vial were much the same as he remembered them, but they were from her point of view. He watched as they conversed on the park bench after she had admitted that she and Lupin had broken up. He felt her amazement that he had been attracted to her and felt how much love she had for him when they had kissed.

The memory dissipated and turned into a night shared in the study at Grimmauld Place. Again, Severus was struck by the intensity of her feelings for him. She truly loved him, even when she was unable to be truthful to him.

Finally the last memory appeared. It was the two of them in the Horse drawn carriage. She snuggled up to Severus as he kissed her. She couldn't believe that this man actually loved her. His heart constricted as he watched himself with his love. He loved her more than anything. He could never survive if she didn't come out of this safely. He emerged from the Pensieve, filled with her love, but also filled with trepidation.

Severus remembered he hadn't eaten in over twelve hours. He arose and went out to get something to eat. He would need to be fully refreshed for the search tomorrow. He just hoped he would be able to sleep tonight.

oooOOOooo

Brianna regained consciousness in the middle of the night. She raised her head and stared around in the blackness. She couldn't see anything. The darkness was so thick she could almost feel it pressing against her. She struggled to get her wrists free, but the only result was that her wrists began to hurt from the chafing of the rope. These were magical binds, she knew they were impossible to break through, but she had to try. She continued for a while before she sunk down in defeat.

Mulling over her situation, she knew she was in serious trouble. No one knew her whereabouts, and she was incapacitated, unable to fight against her captor. She needed to get some real information out of him. It could prove useful if she could overpower the creep. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep so she could conserve her energy.

A few hours later she was awakened by a fist making contact with her cheek.

"Mmmph," she cried as her cheek stung from the blow.

"Good Morning, Miss Corwin. I hope your rest was satisfactory," Davis grinned evilly at her.

She eyed him with a look of hatred. He smiled back at her again.

"I thought you might like a bite to eat," he scowled, throwing a chunk of moldy bread at her.

She looked down at the bread, which had fallen onto her lap, and then back up to Davis.

"Are you going to untie me so I can eat that?" she snorted.

Jack Davis looked shocked. He thought she would shy away from the molded food, but she was going to eat it. He sneered at her. Grasping the bread once again, he held it to her mouth. Forcing down her revulsion, she took a bite. Glaring at him, she chewed and swallowed it. It would do no good to lose strength because she refused to eat moldy food. Within a few minutes, the entire chunk of bread had been finished.

Davis sneered at her again. "So, the princess has eaten her breakfast, now it's time for some fun."

"I need to use the bathroom," Bree said sharply. She did not want the man to think she was intimidated by him in any way, so she put up a strong front.

"Just go there!" he demanded.

"I will not soil myself. Release me, and take me to the bathroom now!" she ordered.

Davis was outraged. He slapped her across the face and then pointed his wand against her chest.

"You will never speak to me like that again, is that understood?" he screamed.

Bree filed his rage away for future use and gave him a quick nod.

"I will release you, but my wand will be trained on you. If you so much as sneeze, I'll kill you."

She only stared at him, saying nothing. With a tap of his wands, the ropes fell away. Davis kept his wand aimed right at her chest as she pulled her arms in front of her and flexed them.

"Hurry up! This isn't time to stretch; it's time to use the facilities. Now stand up and turn around."

She did as he said. Seeing a door along the wall she headed for it, assuming that was where the bathroom was. Bree walked as quickly as her stiff muscles would let her. She could feel Davis trailing closely behind her and knew his wand was pointed at her back. She entered the lavatory and was going to close the door. Davis' hand slammed into it sending a jolt through Bree's body.

"Leave it open," he sneered.

She grimaced at him. "I am a woman and need some privacy."

"You are a prisoner and have no privacy! Leave it open!"

"May I shut it part way?"

Davis hadn't expected a compromise. He thought it over. "All right, but no funny business."

She closed the door part way so her body was shielded from Davis and relieved herself. She wondered if she walked out quickly whether he would be taken unawares. It would be an opportunity to attack him if he was. She stood and did her jeans up. She flushed and immediately strode out into the room and past Davis. He seemed a bit taken aback at her quick exit. She could use that next time he let her go to the bathroom.

"Stop right there!" he demanded. "We might as well make this fun and give you your daily Cruciatus curse while you're up. I so much enjoy seeing you writhe. _Crucio!_"

Bree fell to the ground in agony. Again it was held for a minute. She screamed until her voice was hoarse. It felt like every muscle in her body was on fire. As he lifted the spell, she curled into a ball and moaned. She felt his harsh hand take her arm and pick her up. She was unable to bear her weight and slumped back to the ground. Both of his hands grabbed her and lifted her. Dragging her back to the chair he deposited her into it unceremoniously and within an instant had cried _"Incarcerous." _She was bound again, this time somewhat tighter. She couldn't even move her hands now. Not that she would have been able to after the curse he had put on her anyway.

Bree managed to lift her head and look at Davis. "Where are we?" she asked.

He grinned. "Somewhere no one will think to look for you."

Bree took in her surroundings again. The room she was in was rectangular. As she looked up, she noticed that the walls came closer together as they rose to a low ceiling. She really didn't have any idea where they were.

"What is this place?" she asked again.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. We are at the old abandoned parachute ride in Coney Island."

A picture came to Bree's mind of an incredibly tall structure that somewhat resembled a mushroom. It was made up entirely of metal bars that criss-crossed one another. It sort of brought to mind the Eiffel Tower when seeing it. The tower stood some 250 feet high and was topped with a flat piece, where, when the ride operated, riders dangled under parachutes before they were dropped and glided to the ground. The base had been walled off to avoid vandals. She assumed that that was where they were now.

"What are you going to do to me?" Bree croaked. Her voice had lost its usual vibrancy from the pain she was enduring.

"I already explained what I'm going to do to you. You're going to see what its like to be in jail."

"Davis, just let me go. I'll vouch for you, you'll get off lightly, but only if you let me go now."

Davis threw his head back and laughed. "I will never let you go," he cried as he came close to her and stuck his face right in front of hers. "You are my prisoner until you are dead. I will treat you as I was treated and slowly watch you die, like I died inside a little bit every day."

She stared at him, not showing any emotion. He would not know how much his words frightened her to her core.

"Oh, it should take about a week, I figure. Then I'll leave your broken body here, and maybe you'll be found, but I doubt it. Get used to your grave, Miss Corwin."

"They'll find you," she responded menacingly. "They'll find you and take you away again, and you'll never get out this time! You'll die in your own self-made prison because revenge has consumed you. Why don't you just come to your senses and let me go?"

He slapped her across the face and ordered her to shut up.

"Aren't you the brave soul, hitting a defenseless woman? Does that make you feel macho?" she taunted.

His fist came down at her this time, and her head reeled back. She saw stars for a minute and shook her head to clear them. It had almost been worth it to drive that barb at him. She felt her eye swell. That was going to smart for a while.

Davis leered at her. "Should I give you a matching one on the other eye?" he shouted, hoping she would say something to make him mad.

Bree remained silent and just gazed at him. It was hard to see out of her left eye as it had swollen quickly and cut off her vision to a slit. She vowed then that she would pay this monster back as soon as she could.

He released her binds and pushed her to the ground. She was so weak that she just collapsed onto the floor. She felt his foot make contact with her side and stifled a groan. He kicked at her for a little while, but her lack of response seemed to bore him. Soon he was levitating her back into the seat and replacing the ropes. He noticed she had passed out, as her head lolled forward and her eyes were closed. He smirked as he turned and left the small room that was to be Brianna Corwin's tomb.

oooOOOooo

Severus had arrived early and was waiting impatiently in front of Brian's office for the other two men to arrive. Soon enough the three were gathered in his office while Brian received a report of the search that had gone on the night before. No one had come up with any new leads. Brian frowned and looked up at the two men standing in front of his desk.

"I guess the only thing to do now is to begin to search abandoned warehouses," he told them.

Pat rolled his eyes. "That could take us ten years, there's so many of them!"

Brian narrowed his eyes as he thought. "Let's start in Brooklyn. He has ties there. Perhaps that's where he went. I'll send teams to each borough and we'll go through every one if we have to."

Both Severus and Pat nodded and departed from Brian's office. On the elevator ride down to the main floor, Pat shook his head.

"What is it?" Severus asked.

"I feel like we're wasting our time. I was serious when I said it could take ten years to search every abandoned warehouse in New York. There are thousands of them."

"Do you think she's even in a warehouse?" Severus asked.

"Could be, but there are so many other possibilities, like those abandoned tenements that we went to yesterday. There are thousands of those around the city too. I hope another lead surfaces soon, we're running out of time."

They descended the rest of the way in silence. Severus' insides had turned themselves into knots. He had taken a sleeping draught the night before, so he felt awake and refreshed, but he was filled with worry for Brianna. He knew that every minute she was missing could mean further injury to her. He concentrated on positive alternatives. He couldn't dwell on what horrid things could happen, he had to hope that she was all right and that they would find her.

Before he realized it, Pat had taken his arm, and they had Apparated to an old run-down building. They both entered it with wands drawn. It took a little while to search the building as it was made up of three floors, each with walled off parts. They had to cautiously sneak up to each walled partition assuming that someone was there. After quite a while, the entire building had been searched, revealing nothing but scurrying rats. They left the building and headed for another. It was going to be a very long day.

oooOOOooo

Bree cracked her eyes open, looking for Davis. It seemed he had left her alone again. She opened her eyes fully and looked around. She groaned in pain. Her midsection felt a lot mushier than it used to. She knew he had broken a couple of ribs and hoped her internal bleeding wasn't too bad. Her entire body felt like it was one mass of pain. Even her legs hurt. He must have kicked her there too. She definitely wouldn't last even a week if he continued these beatings. She needed to try and escape as soon as possible.

Bree calmed herself by using some meditation methods she had studied at the Ministry. She tried to remove the pain from her body and make it a much smaller part of her being. It worked somewhat. Bree was hoping to regain some of her strength so she could mount an attack on Davis. She sat in a trance-like state for a while until she heard a door slam. Her captor had returned. Another slap to the face and her eyes snapped open at him in hatred.

"Welcome back to consciousness, Miss Corwin," he spat.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she croaked.

He sneered at her. "Not so high and mighty now, are you? You can't hide behind your witness stand glaring at me like I'm some sort of freak now, can you? It's nice to see you taken down a peg."

He backed off and released her bonds. She pretended that she couldn't stand. He waited. He certainly wasn't going to help her. Brianna tried again, but was unable to stand. Davis sneered at her and grasped her arm, lifting her off the bench. He mercilessly dragged her to the bathroom and threw her into it. She collapsed onto the floor, playing the wounded captive as best she could. She scrounged around on the floor for a minute and closed the door part way so she could relieve herself.

She would make her move in a minute, storming trough the door without warning. Hopefully she would be able to get his wand from him. She could send for help with it. Her strength had been diminished enough that she was unsure she could take him all by herself. She stood straight and braced herself to do what she needed to do. Storming through the door, she caught Davis by surprise and tackled him to the ground. In his amazement, he hesitated for the time she needed to pry his wand from his hand.

_"Expecto Patronum,"_ she cried as a lioness leapt from the wand and bounded away to the Ministry. She got ready to stun Davis.

He attacked her then, sending her crashing to the ground as his wand flew away from them. In her weakened state, she knew she couldn't fight him off for long, her insides were screaming in pain. She hoped someone would come soon.

Davis' hands were around her throat. He was trying to strangle her. She knocked them away and scrambled to get up, but he was on her again before she could. They rolled over and over throwing punches and kicks as they fought. Davis looked around and spotted his wand. He needed to get to it, she was winning. She would die today.

oooOOOooo

Severus and Pat had been searching another warehouse when the call came. Pat opened his cell phone, standard issue among American Aurors, and listened intently.

"We're on our way," he said into the phone.

He snapped it shut and looked over at Severus.

"They just got her Patronus. She's at the Coney Island parachute ride. We were so close yesterday!"

Without another word, he grabbed Severus' arm, twirled, and disappeared. They were the first to arrive. They withdrew their wands and raced to the door. Extending their wands, ready for anything, they burst through the door. The sight they saw scared them both to death.

Davis stood over an unconscious Brianna, his wand extended. He looked like a madman. Severus knew that he was about to kill her and was filled with rage. He ran toward the psychotic man without thinking.

Davis looked up and saw a furious man in black approaching him. It was the last thing he ever saw as Severus killed him where he stood, sending an _"Avada Kedavra" _at him. Without taking a second to watch the man's body crumple to the ground, he raced to Brianna's side. He scooped her up and cradled her in his arms. She was badly beaten, but she was alive.

The movement brought Bree back to consciousness, and she cracked her eyes open. She was filled with relief at the sight she saw. Her vision was fuzzy, but she could see Severus was holding her. Was this real? Perhaps it was a dream. Maybe she had died.

"I'm here," he whispered, and she knew he was real.

She smiled weakly. "I knew you would come," she muttered before she passed out again.

* * *

_A/N: Next up: Bree recovers._

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Kudos to Lilith Kayden for her beta work.


	29. Chapter 29: Reunited

**Chapter 29: Reunited**

Severus lifted Brianna's frail body and, with a nod to Pat, Apparated directly to the hospital. After explaining what had happened, he was shooed to a waiting room down the hall while the Healers did their job. It took hours before someone finally came and told him of her condition. By this time Brian had been sitting with Severus for a while. They had been silent for the entire time they waited.

Aside from her beaten up face, Bree had suffered three cracked ribs, a broken nose, a ruptured stomach, and a deflated lung. Her legs had been badly bruised, but neither was broken. She had suffered the Cruciatus curse and had nearly died six minutes into her healing from the internal bleeding. They had fixed all of her injuries, and her face had been returned to normal. Brian and Severus were advised that they could visit her now, but she had been given a Sleeping Draught and would be unconscious until morning.

As the mediwitch left, both men breathed a sigh of relief. Brian stood and extended his hand to Severus.

"Thank you for all of your help in this investigation, Severus," he said as he shook Severus' hand.

Severus nodded to him.

"I'll think I'll be off, now that I know she'll be okay. I'll come back tomorrow and visit, when she'll know I'm there."

"Thank you, Brian, for your diligence in trying to locate her," Severus told him.

With a nod, Brian turned and left. Severus rushed to the room he had been told Brianna was in and entered silently. Brianna was on her side, sleeping peacefully. Her face no longer looked like it had been stepped on. She looked like an angel. Severus pulled a chair close to the bed and grasped her hand in his. He didn't know if she could hear him, but he spoke to her anyway.

"Brianna, I'm here. I'm glad you're okay. I love you."

He brushed a curl behind her ear and caressed her cheek. Leaning over, he kissed it lovingly and then sat back down. He began to pull his hand away, but Brianna tightened her grip on it. She would not let him move it, even though she was asleep. He smiled down at her. She had heard him after all.

He got comfortable in the chair and prepared himself for a long night of waiting before she would wake up. Thinking about the events of the past few days, he realized just how exhausted he was. Between all of the running around he had done and the mental stress of Brianna being missing, he felt he was ready to pass out from fatigue.

As he watched his beautiful lady, he felt his eyelids grow heavy. He didn't fight sleep as it overtook him. After a few minutes he was breathing heavily in the arm chair, fast asleep.

After a while, Pat came in to the room. When he saw Severus dozing in the chair, his hand clasped in Bree's, he couldn't help but smile. Slowly he backed out of the room and left them to their recovery.

oooOOOooo

As the sun streamed into the window, Severus stirred. His eyes opened, and he groaned. His whole body ached. He couldn't believe he had slept the entire night on that uncomfortable armchair. He looked over at Brianna and noticed she still held his hand captive in hers. Smiling, he slowly pulled it out of her grasp and rose from the chair. He went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face to wake up more. Glancing at the clock, he noted it was seven in the morning. That would explain why every muscle in his body was screaming at him. He had been asleep for more than twelve hours.

He walked back to his chair, flexing his arms and stretching out his legs as he went. Glancing down at Brianna, he noticed her eyes were open and looking at him. He smiled at her and sat on the edge of the bed. Taking his hand, he stroked her hair.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in his deep baritone.

She smiled at the sound of him. His voice brought safety and security.

Her voice croaked as she answered, "I feel like I've been hit by a Land Rover lorry."

Severus took his wand and waved it over a glass by her bed, chanting, _"Auguamenti."_ The glass quickly filled with water. Brianna carefully sat up and took the glass, drinking thirstily. She drained the glass quickly.

"It probably wasn't very wise to drink all of that in such haste," Severus admonished her.

"I don't care. My throat feels like it's turned to sand paper." She was still a bit hoarse, but better.

Severus looked at her seriously. He reached out and caressed her face. "I thought I was going to lose you. I was sure we would never find you in time, Brianna. Thank Merlin you're safe."

"Thank Merlin you found me when you did, or it would have been too late."

She gazed into Severus' eyes. They were deep pools of emotion. The rest of his face was serious. He seemed to have put his ever present mask up. Bree's eyes searched his face, but she was at a loss as to what was going through that cunning mind of his.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" she asked finally.

"I don't think I could have survived your death," he said emotionlessly.

She put her hand over his as it propped him up on the bed.

"You don't have to deal with that, Severus, I'm okay."

Severus placed his other hand on her neck and rubbed little circles with it. He still had no emotion on his face as he looked her over, making sure that she was real and whole. Before Bree could realize what had happened, his lips descended upon hers, and he kissed her as he'd never kissed her before. It felt as if he were taking control of her senses. She felt whole with him embracing her. The aches in her body seemed to lessen as she lost herself to her all-consuming love for Severus.

"Severus," she whispered between his passionate kisses.

Severus groaned and whispered, "Brianna," to her. He put everything he had not said into his passion for her. He felt her melt into him and wished he could envelop her and have her close to him like this forever. Finally he pulled away and embraced her tightly.

"You need to rest, and I'm not helping matters much," he explained.

Bree rubbed his back and spoke into his chest. "Whatever you did, I feel much better."

He pulled away and looked down into her face. She was smiling warmly at him. His heart seemed to melt right there. There would never be a day in his life that he wouldn't be grateful for her presence and for the love she had for him.

oooOOOooo

Brianna didn't leave the hospital until the end of the week. Severus was by her side almost the whole time. Finally the Healers gave her the okay to leave. She almost ran out of the hospital. She would have if it hadn't been for the fact that she was still a little weak on her feet.

Severus gingerly led Brianna up to her apartment and settled her in on the couch. He sat down next to her and looked her over as if to make sure she was whole.

"Is there anything I can get you," he asked her.

Bree smiled at him and told him no.

"My Portkey is about to leave, Brianna. Please be careful while you're finishing up here," he told her seriously.

Brianna caressed his face. "I will see you next week. I'm sorry my little adventure set my move back a week."

He pulled his head in close to hers. "Don't worry, we will be together soon."

They kissed passionately before it was time for Severus to leave. He stood up and smiled at Bree. He was not happy to be going, but Dumbledore had been more than agreeable to let him stay as long as he had. He could not impose on the Headmaster's good will anymore. Seeing Brianna's sad face, he leaned into her and whispered into her ear.

"The week will pass quickly. If you do not keep your spirits up, I will be forced to get into a tickling match with you when you return home."

Bree smiled lustily at him. "I'm going to be very sad then," she teased.

He straightened and took the Portkey out. Within a few seconds, he had disappeared, leaving Bree to herself. She slumped back into the couch and put her legs up. She was feeling much better, but she wasn't fully recuperated. Many of the bones that had been broken still ached. She had been assured that by the end of next week all the pain would be gone so she would be fully herself again.

Brianna looked around her apartment. She had so much to do this coming week. She needed to pack everything and shrink it down so it would all fit into one box. She didn't feel like starting anything now, though. She just wanted to pine after her Severus. She had gotten used to his presence, and now there felt like there was a huge gap in her life.

She couldn't wait until the week was over, and she was again living close to him. She had become so needy! He was like a drug to her. She was going through withdrawals already. She wondered how she'd last the week.

She shook her head. She had already gotten too serious. They had just gotten back together again. It would take them a while to really feel comfortable with each other. Well, it would probably take Severus a while, she felt completely comfortable. She decided she was really jumping ahead of everything. She wasn't sure what she expected from him. All she knew was that every minute she wasn't near him felt like a century.

Her mind swirled with thoughts of her handsome Severus until she felt her eyelids grow heavy. It wasn't even lunch time yet, why was she so sleepy? She gave up wondering and let her weariness overcome her. Soon she was fast asleep on the couch.

oooOOOooo

Severus walked quickly down the street at Hogsmeade. He kept his head down so he wouldn't have to acknowledge anyone passing him by. To his dismay, he heard his name being called out. He heaved a great sigh. The voice calling him belonged to Sybil Trelawney. He thought she never ventured from the hallowed halls of Hogwarts.

"Severus, yoo hoo?" called Sybill.

Severus quickened his pace, hoping she would think that he hadn't hear her.

"Severus, wait!" she hollered after him in a very unladylike way.

Before he could duck into a store, she was at his side.

"Oh, Severus, I knew we would meet here today. I read it in my tea leaves."

Severus had stopped and was looking at the loony woman sternly.

"What can I do for you, Sybill?" he asked tautly.

"I just wanted to tell you, I have had a vision!"

Severus kept himself from rolling his eyes.

"It's about you," Sybill came in close to Severus face. Her giant spectacles made her look like a crazed owl.

Severus was at a loss for words. Why did this woman consistently seek him out? She was always crooning about some vision or other.

"Don't you want to hear what it is?" Trelawney's eyes grew wider, if that was humanly possible.

"Do I have a choice?" Severus grimaced.

Sybill's head pulled back in astonishment. She couldn't believe that someone might not want to hear what she had seen.

"Well, it's about your happiness, Severus, I think you would want to know about that."

Severus studied the woman, trying to decide what the best course would be. Should he tell her what he truly thought of her, or let her babble about her stupid vision? He decided to listen to her to avoid being pulled into Dumbledore's office and having to hear yet another speech on his relations with the staff.

"Do tell, Sybill," he said curtly.

"It is about the one your heart desires."

She had gotten Severus' attention.

"Well…" he said tersely.

"The desire of your heart is within reach. Happiness will begin where sadness departs. Your future will be sealed when the circlet is bestowed."

Severus' eyes narrowed at her. "What in heaven's name does that mean?" he asked her testily.

Sybill looked at him dubiously. "Why, that is the vision. I am not the interpreter but the deliverer. It is up to you to decide what it means."

"Perhaps you could hazard a guess," he encouraged her.

"Well," Sybill thought. "I know that you are in love with me secretly, my dear Severus. Perhaps it means that you should finally let your passion for me be known."

Severus took a step back. "I am no more in love with you than I am in love with a blast-ended skrewt. I will have no more of your insane babbling, woman. I have things to do, leave me be!"

With that Severus stalked around her and continued on his way without even a backward glance. He heard Trelawney gasp behind him and smirked.

"You will regret not confessing your love for me, Severus. You will see. I can only wait so long before another will come and carry me away from you!" she called after him.

"The day couldn't come too soon," he mumbled under his breath.

He kept walking quickly away from the deranged witch. Soon he was far from her and standing in front of a shop he had never entered before. He hesitated for a minute, staring at the letterhead, before bravely opening the door and entering the shop.

He found a tall, thin wizard standing behind a counter. The wizard looked at him and smiled. Severus approached the counter.

"I need to purchase a…" He hesitated for a moment.

"Is this your first time, lad?" the older wizard asked.

Severus huffed. "Of course!" he said.

"Well, I have some things you may like," the wizard said.

He directed Severus over to a separate counter and took out a few selections. Severus admired them all, but couldn't decide on the right one.

"Do you want to keep it quiet, or shout it out to the world?" the man asked him.

Severus looked up at him, debating. "Probably somewhere in the middle," he finally said.

"Then I have just the thing for you," answered the wizard. He put the first selections away and went over to a cabinet on the wall. He opened it and took out just what Severus had imagined when he had finally decided to look for this item.

Severus stared in incredulity. "That's almost exactly how I had pictured it," he said in amazement.

"Would you like me to wrap that up for you?" the tall man said.

"Please do," Severus said and smiled to himself.

oooOOOooo

Bree appeared on the street in front of her new apartment in Hogsmeade. Her time in America was finished. Her last week was uneventful, thank heavens. She had managed to pack everything into a large box, which she was holding. The training of her replacement had gone well. He definitely was an asset to the Ministry. On her last day, she found herself a bit teary eyed as she headed for Brian's office. She rapped on the door lightly.

_"Come in," she heard and opened the door. _

_"Bree!" came the heartfelt welcome. "Are you ready to leave us already?" _

_Bree smiled as Brian jumped up from behind her desk and came over to her. _

_"Yes, Brian, I have my office cleared out, and I was just on my way out. I came to say goodbye." _

_She was surprised to find Brian's arms around her. He wasn't usually the demonstrative type. He hugged her quickly and then backed away, somewhat chagrined. _

_"We'll really miss you, Bree. You have been phenomenal. I only hope your replacement will be as competent as you have been all of these years." _

_She scoffed at him. "Oh, he's so on the ball, you'll forget about me in no time. You'll probably wonder how you got anything done without him." _

_"Well, he may be good, but we'll all really miss you, Bree. Good luck in England. I'm sure we shall be speaking now and then, as I am still your boss on this side of the Atlantic. Give my regards to Jason, by the way," _

_"I will," she said. "Take care." _

_"You too. Travel safely." _

_She had left the office and gone back to her apartment to gather up the rest of her things. She went out to the balcony one last time and stared at the Chrysler Building. Its metallic top gleamed in the sun. She smiled as she took in the rest of the city view. She would miss the fast pace of the city, but she was trading it for something much more real and substantial. She would be with her heart's desire. _

Coming back to herself, she looked at the much smaller building that stood before her. It was no towering skyscraper, but it was well maintained and very homey. She would be happy here, she knew.

Climbing the stairs to the top floor, she pulled out her wand and opened the door. She went in and placed the large box on the floor. She was surprised when Severus came out of the back of the apartment, bearing a single red rose. She gasped and ran over to him.

"You're here already!" she squealed in delight as she threw her arms around him.

He smiled and embraced her. He took the rose and traced her face with it.

"There's only one thing that's more beautiful than this rose, and it's you," he told her.

She about melted in his arms. "How did you become so wonderful?" she asked him.

"I found you," he admitted.

Their lips met as they shared a passionate kiss.

"Welcome home," Severus told her when they had finally parted.

He walked over to her box, and with a wave of his wand the top had opened up. He withdrew a miniaturized couch and looked over at Brianna.

"Where would you like this?" he asked.

They spent the rest of the morning pulling things out of the box and finding places for it. Brianna was just hanging a picture of the New York Skyline complete with the Chrysler Building over her couch when she felt Severus' arms around her waist.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

Bree hesitated and thought about it. "I'm starving," she said.

"Let's go, then," he said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

He emerged a minute later with a picnic basket. Bree regarded him curiously.

"Isn't it a bit chilly for a picnic?" she asked.

"Not where we're going," he told her.

"No mountains?" she asked.

"Well, cliffs, perhaps," he replied.

He took her arm before turning on the spot. They Apparated to a high cliff near the ocean. Bree gasped at the beauty of the sea as it crashed against the base of the cliff.

"Severus, where are we?" she asked.

"The southern tip of the country. I thought we could have some private time before our lives got complicated again with work and other unpleasantness."

"It's perfect," she gushed.

Severus set down the basket and waved his wand over it. The blanket set itself up, and within a minute, there was food and drink set up for them to enjoy. They sat across from each other and looked out into the ocean as they nibbled on their lunch. Before long there was nothing but empty plates.

Severus vanished the mess and scooted closer to Brianna. She looked over at him and smiled as he placed his arm around her. The wind blew lazily, making her hair float behind her as she looked at him. Severus caught his breath as their gazes met.

"Brianna, you're so beautiful," he told her.

She smiled at him. She was suddenly very nervous. Her insides were turning in knots. He was so close to her.

"Brianna, will you be mine forever?" he asked her solemnly.

"I already am yours forever," she replied huskily.

"Then will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked as he produced a small box and held it in front of her.

He snapped the lid open and displayed the item he had procured at the jewelry store in Hogsmeade a few days before. Brianna gasped. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was made entirely of small diamonds. They formed three strands that were braided together to form a circle. The ring shone brightly with the beauty and sparkle of the diamonds.

Brianna felt lightheaded. Had Severus just proposed to her? The ring that sat in front of her face pretty much attested to the fact that he just had. She looked at him dreamily.

oooOOOooo

"I would be honored to become your wife," she finally answered him.

He had been waiting impatiently for her to answer. She had seemed mesmerized by the ring for a time, and he was beginning to get a bit nervous. When she finally answered, Severus felt relief and a happiness that he had never felt before flood through him.

All the hardships he had endured before, all the sadness seemed to dissipate with her simple and loving answer. He embraced her and kissed her passionately. Her arms entwined around his. She automatically caressed his hair. He smiled at her predictability before continuing to cover her in kisses. All of the sadness that had surrounded him his whole life seemed to ebb away at her touch. Lightness filled his heart as his entire body was filled with joy. The witch in his arms would be his forever. His life had just become infinitely better.

He pulled back and placed the ring on her finger. Brianna admired it before she was pulled into another loving kiss. Severus couldn't get enough of her. The couple took each other in, not willing to let the other go.

"I love you, Severus," Brianna whispered.

"And I love you," Severus said before he consumed her mouth once again.

**_

* * *

_**

_A/N: Well, there's just one chapter left! It's not written yet, so bear with me on the update. Thank you for sticking with me on this ride. Huge thanks go to Lilith Kayden for her beta work. _


	30. Chapter 30: Marital Bliss

**Chapter 30: Marital Bliss**

Severus stood over his cauldron, stirring endlessly. His hand reached over to the table. He picked up the carefully sliced geranium root he'd spent half an hour preparing. One… two… three pieces were carefully placed into the cauldron as Severus stirred counterclockwise seven times. Another three were added. Severus stirred clockwise this time. The last three pieces were gently placed in the cauldron as Severus finished his stirring. Pulling the rod out of his brew, he eyed it carefully. The mixture had turned into the dark-purple color he was looking for. He sniffed it. It smelled perfect. The potion was done, finally.

It had taken him three days to brew this particular healing potion. It was a new invention of his that had piqued the interest of St. Mungo's. He'd scored a huge contract with them. Since leaving Hogwarts and marrying Brianna two years ago, his time had been filled with research and freelancing his brews to a variety of patrons. He worked through large companies usually, supplying them with various potions, which they then distributed to smaller shops. His days were quite full, and he hadn't felt this happy with his profession in years. The best decision he'd ever made, besides marrying Brianna, had been leaving Hogwarts and working independently.

Severus walked over to another table and lifted a box filled with empty vials. Each vial sat in its own individual mini-box awaiting filling. Carrying the box over to his cauldron, he set it on the table and began to ladle the precious potion into the vials. So absorbed was he, that he didn't hear Brianna slip into his lab and creep up behind him. His shoulders tensed as her arms went around his chest, and her head rested on his back. As he recognized his wife, he relaxed once again.

"I need a hug," Brianna murmured.

Severus quickly lowered the ladle and turned to receive his love into his arms. His strong arms surrounded her before he pulled her close, placing a tender kiss on her forehead. She leaned into him heavily and gripped him tightly with her arms.

"What is wrong, Brianna?"

Bree smiled up at him. "Nothing, now that I'm with you."

Severus smirked, but gave Brianna a knowing glance. "Tell me what's troubling you?"

Bree's eyebrows furrowed. "It's the new American Minister."

"I thought your meeting with him last week went well," Severus mused.

"It did. I suppose he's not the real problem. It's that Undersecretary of his. The man insists on looking over my shoulder every minute. He resents the fact that I'm British, and doesn't trust me to do my job. He just popped in today to oversee my plans for the Minister's visit next month. He threw out everything I'd planned. It took me three weeks to work everything out, now I have to start all over again. I'm not even sure if I'll have everything ready now!"

"Did you hex him?" Severus asked with a smirk.

Brianna frowned. "I was very tempted."

"Things will calm down, don't you think?"

Bree laid her head on Severus' shoulder. "I certainly hope so. I hope he figures out that I know what I'm doing soon."

"Maybe you should speak with him."

"I suppose it couldn't make him think less of me." Bree pulled away, folded her arms, and walked to the window. She stared out into the back yard. Her shoulders were sunk in defeat.

Severus came up behind her and kissed the back of her neck. "It won't take him long to see how amazing you are. Everyone's in love with you at the Ministry. All he needs to do is ask anyone about your incredible work ethic and ability to get the job done."

Bree leaned back into him. "Don't exaggerate, love."

Severus continued to place kisses along the back of her neck, sweeping her hair to the side so he had better access to her. "I don't exaggerate, Brianna. I'm only expressing how wonderful you are."

"You, sir, are biased."

He grinned while in the middle of a kiss. "You are right. Of course, I have every right to be. I am married to the most amazing witch in the world."

Brianna turned then. She ran her fingers through his hair as she looked at him lovingly. "Severus Snape, you are a hopeless romantic."

"Brianna Snape, you are a goddess among women. Why should I not be a hopeless romantic when it comes to you? I always want you to know how much I'm in love with you. I will love you forever."

"Suddenly, the Undersecretary's opinion of me doesn't really matter," Bree mused.

Severus smirked. "He'll come around. You should talk to him."

"I will, love." She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately.

Severus reveled in her touch. He loved every minute he spent with this witch who, for some reason, loved him. Her devotion had turned him into a new man. His escape from Hogwarts, too, had changed him. He no longer grumbled under his breath incessantly. He actually looked forward to getting out of bed. He looked forward to going to bed even more, for he knew his love would be there to lie beside him.

His days were his own, to spend how he chose. Freedom had never felt so good. His wife in his arms had never felt so good. Her lips pressed to his with the passion from her kisses had never felt so good. If only he'd known before how blissful freedom was. If only he'd known how happy he could truly be.

"Are you done brewing for the day?" Brianna asked after a while.

"I am," Severus answered sultrily.

"Then let's get out of this lab. I want to do some experimenting of my own. I believe we were working on increasing the number in our family?"

"Indeed," Severus whispered. He gave her an endearing grin as he followed her out of the lab.

**The End**

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's it! Or is it? Lilith Kayden, take a bow. This story wouldn't be as good without the input you've given throughout. Thank you, everyone, for reading and for your wonderful comments. It's always so wonderful to hear from you._

_Lilith Kayden and I are planning to co-author a sequel to this story. So, this is not the last you will see of Severus and Brianna Snape. With our busy schedules, we don't plan on having anything up until summer, but keep an eye out. It should be fun to see where we take these two this time around._


End file.
